Y todo gracias a un jutsu DESCONTINUADO
by Viko W
Summary: Descontinuado debido a los sucesos del manga. Gracias por haber leído.
1. Visitas inesperadas

**Visitas inesperadas.**

**Disclaimer:** naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** jojo, universo alterno. Shonen ai, TobixDeidara tobidei, sí, Tobi y Deidara, y la aparición de una chica que no tratará de ligarse a ninguno de los dos, oh vamos, si no adivinan quién es entonces no tienen remedio XD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡riig, riing!!

8 de la mañana y suena un despertador de martillito. Con pesadez se mueve un bulto entre una cama cubierto por completo con una gruesa colcha. El despertador sigue sonando.

-hmm.-se escuchó una especie de gruñido proveniente de aquello envuelto sobre la cama.

…sigue sonando…

-las ocho…-al fin una corta frase. La tibia frazada es retirada sin delicadeza alguna y con movimientos rápidos y torpes se descubre una chica de piel medio morena, cabello alborotado y con una cara que se cae de sueño.-no más fics hasta las seis de la mañana. No más.-se propuso a ella misma caminando a su desordenado escritorio.-es un hecho, ni siquiera me dejan suficientes comentarios… '_malagradecidos'_.-al desactivar la alarma del pequeño despertador verde. Con suma pesadez levanta los brazos y pronto comienza a estirarse un poco, tratando de alejar el sueño, como todas las mañanas después de acostarse a esas horas de la madrugada, para luego meterse a la cama de nueva cuenta.-ahh.-bosteza reprimiendo una sonrisa.-a las once estará bien que me levante…

Pronto se escuchan golpecitos en su puerta. Molestos golpecitos… muy molestos.

-_oh bien, seguro es mamá diciendo que va a salir…-_piensa moviéndose lentamente en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno y darle la espalda a la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las once… y algo…

Aún la chica en cama, murmurando cosas entre sueños como "oh sí, Deidara dile que sí… ñam,ñam" hace una pausa mientras se mueve a un lado, "Tobi, ahora, hazlo ahora…" pequeños gestos morbosos aparecen en su rostro; al parecer un sueño encantador. Al poco rato una maléfica sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, "jejeje, muere de celos maldita marioneta, ñam, ñam, todos te odian".

La luz que entra por la ventana anuncia la llegada del medio día. Los rayos del sol atraviesan las claras cortinas de la desordenada habitación de la joven de sueños geniales (no pude resistirme). Se retuerce un par de veces entre la cama hasta que al fin se digna a levantarse. La pijama que trae puesta no es precisamente una pijama, sino ropa denominada para dormir, la cual puede ser cualquier cosa… en este caso un pantalón gris y una blusa horriblemente desgastada y holgada; pésima combinación en colores.

Busca sus sandalias del diario, que no son más que un par de color negro de plástico bastante deterioradas pero muy cómodas, y se dirige al baño. Cepilla sus dientes con pereza y se lava el rostro sin mucha delicadeza. El pelo desordenado, que le llega más abajo de los hombros, oscuro y ondulado, en resumen: horrible para ella. Todas las mañanas se preguntaba por qué no era lacio. En fin, después de su terrible crisis con el espejo se dirigió a la cocina con intención de comer un buen plato de cereal con leche fría.

Como es costumbre mientras desayuna en la comodidad de su hogar, ahí en la silenciosa cocina, se pregunta por qué Hirano no ha sacado el nuevo ova de Hellsing, por qué Integra no se muere de una vez y así el delicioso y desquiciado Alucard exorciza a Victoria para sacarle el espíritu del estúpido francés ese y la hace suya de una vez por todas. Pero sabe que pide demasiado y vuelve a adentrase dentro de su retorcida en insana mente para volver con sus sabias interrogantes.

_-¿Por qué Sasori mejor no existió?, igual ya era una triste marioneta, debió irse con su pariente pinocho, así no lo emparejarían con Dei. ¿Por qué Deidara tuvo que morir?, eso definitivamente no es justo. ¿Por qué Tobi no se tiró a Deidara cuando pudo?... ¿por qué no lo hizo?, que importa con que la serie no fuera yaoi, pero de haberlo hecho seguro que la audiencia sube por los cielos. Y bueeno, siendo 'Tobi' quien es pudo haber chantajeado a Dei para hacer de las suyas con el rubio, kukuku… _

Así continua ingiriendo cereal mientras sonríe con morbo al imaginar a su tan adorada pareja hacer… cosas.

Una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno miró la pila de trastes en el lavadero. La apatía en su rostro creció notablemente. Siempre eran demasiados trastes por lavar. Miró su plato y vio de nuevo los del lavatrastos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cama de su mamá estaba hecha. Bueno, era preferible haber comenzado con eso que con los platos, aunque ahora seguían 'ellos'.-hmm.-gruñó por lo bajo dirigiéndose a la cocina.-la próxima vez pediré que me sirvan en una servilleta o algún viejo plato desechable.

Lavar trastes era horrible, pero era pasable mientras tuviera su mandil de plástico, su mp3 reproduciendo música y su mente produciendo ideas insanas para fics sobre TobiDei, y bien, ideas para continuar los fics de Hellsing y Beyblade. Bueno, no dejaba de pensar en el rubio y el moreno en mil y un situaciones distintas. En ocasiones le preocupaba su propia salud mental, pero pasado unos segundos lo olvidaba al verse saturada de nuevo con cientos de ideas sumamente divertidas y perversas. Y eso que no le gustaba el yaoi.

Al fin terminó su labor con los trastes. Ya era tiempo, después de dos horas de estar fregando platos. Se quitó el mandil y como si el mundo fuese a caerse se encerró en su cuarto e instantáneamente después de cerrar su puerta y colocarle el seguro, encendió su tan amada computadora. Colocó a 'Sam' (reproductor de mp3 negro, Samsung YP-Z5F) sobre el desordenado y lleno de chucherías, escritorio.

El ver la pantalla darle la bienvenida la hacía sumamente feliz. Más aún al ver su fondo de pantalla: un Deidara aferrándose fuertemente aun Tobi con el rostro descubierto y una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Infinidad de puertas se abrían ante sus ojos con el tan preciado y famoso Internet. Bien, había que darle un productivo uso de inmediato. Youtube, primera opción, , segunda opción, google, tercera opción y página en abrirse.

Primero vería unos AMV de tobidei, luego buscaría en la otra página algún fic de la pareja antes mencionada y en google se dedicaría a encontrar algún doujin o 'escabrosa' imagen de ellos dos. See, la vida era buena.

Minutos después…

El vídeo era bueno, la canción también. Ver a Dei a lado de Tobi era mucho mejor.

-ahh.-suspiró deteniendo la reproducción, admirando la imagen de esos dos.-sería tan genial que…

Click, clack. Las luces vacilaron de repente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y apagar la computadora se escuchó un estruendoso ruido, que parecía el rayo más fuerte que jamás hubiese escuchado. La casa retumbó durante unos segundos, las ventanas vibraron, sintió su corazón latir acelerado…

-¡¿QUÉ ES..?!

Apenas y pudo decir eso cuando la pantalla emitió una luz cegadora y luego un apagón general (qué bueno que era de día).

Silencio… y…

-se me jodió la compu…-se quejó casi al borde del llanto al ver a 'computy' muerta.-¡¡me lleva!!

Después un rato de maldecir y gritar obscenidades, se levantó de su pequeño banquito blanco que utilizaba como asiento, maldiciendo otro poco y golpeando su escritorio. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, otro pequeño temblor se hizo presente. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.-¡¡ AH, VAMOS A MORIR ANTES DEL 2012!!-grito histérica saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa. Una vez más quedó cegada ante una luz mucho más brillante que la de su fallecida computadora.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? No creía mucho en eso de los extraterrestres, pero ahora todo esto le recordaba a la guerra de los mundos.

Una onda de choque que se originó dentro de su casa le hizo estrellarse contra su propia puerta. Azorada por el golpe, gateó torpe pero rápidamente con dirección a la sala. Quedaba bastante cerca, su casa ni siquiera era grande así que la salida estaba a pocos metros.

Se detuvo inmediatamente al llegar a mitad de sala. Se petrificó al ver a dos figuras visiblemente humanas frente a ella.

¿Ladrones?

¿Extraterrestres?

¿Familiares estafadores?

Esto y muchas cosas más pasaron por su mente, sin embargo…

Se quedó muda al verles, y más aún, tembló y palideció al verlos con detenimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a los sujetos mirarle fijamente. ¿Estaría soñando? O… no, lo otro no era factible, no se drogaba. Pero el sueño era, bueno, quizá podría serlo, o sea, era imposible que quienes estuvieran ahí frente a ella, a mitad de su casa fuesen realmente--

-Tobi… ¿qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

Dios… no era un sueño…

Un sudor frío cubrió su rostro. Se sentía tan fría, quizá más fría que un muerto.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-dio un gritó fortísimo y por primera vez en su vida, se desmayó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Calidez. Suavidad. Esas dos cosas eran lo único que la envolvía. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se incorporó con lentitud en la cama y… un segundo, eso no era su cama. Era el sillón de la sala y... efectivamente estaba en la sala.

-ya despertó.-anunció felizmente una voz a su espalda.

Un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y un respingo dio su corazón al reconocer aquella voz. Se mantuvo quieta mientras su cerebro procesaba la información… entonces no había sido un sueño… oh dios mío. Sintió la saliva atorarse en su garganta.

-ya era tiempo, uhn.

Y esa otra voz, no había duda alguna… no, sí había dudas… porque esto… ¡¡¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!!!

-es un sueño… es un sueño…-comenzó a decirse quedamente temblando de miedo.-es un sueño, tiene que serlo… sueño… ¡¡ ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!!-gritó histérica, dando un brinco al final del amplio sillón y volteando hacia ellos.

-tranquila.-dijo el de la anaranjada máscara.-nosotros, este… cómo lo explico.-se preguntó a sí mismo llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su barbilla. Miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía los nervios crispados y agregó.-no tenemos idea de donde estamos ni de quién eres tú.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en los labios de la joven.-_vaya, es lindo después de todo… y yo me volví loca…_

Tenía en su campo de visión a un par de sujetos vestidos con unas túnicas/gabardinas negras con nubes rojas. Uno de ellos más alto que el otro, de cabello algo alborotado, corto y negro. Con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral… ¡vamos, si eran Tobi y Deidara de la serie de **Naruto**!

No podía estar más loca, ahora alucinaba con los personajes de sus perversos sueños. Sólo había una forma de comprobar si esto era real o no.

Se puso de pie, los miro unos instantes más y luego pasó de largo hasta la cocina. Tomó un tenedor…

Y se lo clavó en el brazo. Apenas y se abrió un poco la piel y soltó un lastimero quejido de dolor…-¡¡¡CON UNA… DUELEEE!!!

Inmediatamente las ahora evidentes no alucinaciones ni productos de un sueño, se abalanzaron con kunais en manos a dicho lugar para encontrar a una lloriqueante chica sobándose el brazo izquierdo.

Ambos la miraron de forma amenazante, bueno, sólo el rubio que tenía el rostro parcialmente descubierto.

-¡¡ustedes son reales!! ¡¡Son de verdad!!-lo señaló acusadoramente aún lagrimeando.

-obviamente, uhn.-resopló molesto el rubio de ensueño.

Tobi la recorrió con la mirada y pronto se guardó el kunai.

-¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó a la defensiva Deidara no muy contento con la acción de su compañero.- ¿eres idiota o qué, uhn?

-descuide Deidara-senpai, no parece ser peligrosa. Sólo mírela.

-¡sí, T-Tobi, no soy peligrosa!-asintió la chica al borde de un colapso nervioso.- ¡soy inofensiva!

-silencio…-dijo Deidara con aburrimiento inspeccionándole de pies a cabeza.

-¡por favor no me maten!, ¡soy una buena chica!-lloraba en grandes cantidades.- ¡no quiero morir tan joven!

-silencio…-una vez más, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-¡mr fluffy buyo kuznetsov!-exclamó recordando a su pequeño gato.- ¡cuida a papá y a mamá!

-¡SILENCIO!-ordenó el muchacho ya fastidiado.

Oh… mala idea. Gritarle a esa chica era como partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

-¡no, tú cállate! ¡Esta es mi casa y yo puedo gritarle a quien quiera!-refutó dando un paso hacia el frente.- ¡y a hora, quiero que me digan qué hacen aquí!-exigió muy convencida de su autoridad. Aunque poco después volvió a retroceder. Debía andarse con cuidado, después de todo eran los villanos de **Naruto**… deliciosos villanos.- ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS!

Tobi se rascó la cabeza un tanto nervioso y soltó una risilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… y entonces aparecimos en este sitio.-finalizó el pelinegro. Hizo una pausa sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven y prosiguió.- ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿eh?-pronunció aún sin poder asimilar toda la información.-ah, yo…-lo pensó unos pocos segundos y al final se decidió.-pueden llamarme Viko… _bien, no es necesario que sepan mi verdadero nombre, jeje._

-ahora, necesitamos respuestas, uhn.-la voz de Deidara se escuchaba molesta. Más aún al ver la enorme sonrisa en la boca de Viko.- ¿cuál es la gracia?

-ninguna… Deidara.-apenas y podía contener la risa. Dios, estaba frente a ellos dos. Se aclaró la voz un poco; ya era hora de demostrarles que ella… tenía mucho conocimiento sobre ellos. Jo, esto sería divertido.- ¿qué creen que diga su 'líder' Pein acerca de su ausencia?-mientras dirigía su mirada a Tobi.

Deidara se sobresaltó junto con el pelinegro.

-¿cómo sabes que nosotros…?

-oh vamos, ¿realmente creyeron que me iba a tragar eso de que ustedes eran comerciantes de ropa extraña que venían de Kotanconakamaracaksuki?, ¡por favor!-contuvo su risa y los miró divertida.-nadie que conozco a menos que vaya a una convención estaría vestido con la ropa de Akatsuki.

Deidara le miró sorprendió, sintiéndose descubierto.

_-¿quién es esta niña?, ¿cómo es que sabe quienes somos?_

El de la máscara simplemente se guardó cualquier comentario.-_esto no me agrada…_

-pero descuiden. Pueden confiar en mí.-aclaró la chica muy sonriente.-no se preocupen. Si no tienen a donde ir pueden quedarse en mi casa.

Una sonrisa insana se abrió paso en los labios del ojiazul.

-¿realmente crees que vamos a confiar en alguien como tú?, un perfecto desconocido que sabe de la organización y el nombre de nuestro líder, uhn, no me hagas reír.-argumentó el rubio poniéndose de pie con rapidez, llevando una de sus manos a la bolsa derecha de su cintura.

Esto no era lo que esperaba.

-¡no,no,no,no!, ¡espera, espera!, ¡digo la verdad, Dei-chan! ¡Digo, Deidara!-chillaba Viko aferrándose con fuerza al sillón pequeño.- ¡aún no sabes en donde estás!

-¡Senpai, tiene razón!-aseguró Tobi interponiéndose entre ambos mientras agitaba las manos frenético.- ¡reconsidérelo, senpai!

Pocos segundos tardó en crear un pequeño saltamontes y con agilidad propia de un ninja la arrojó por encima de Tobi cayendo justo sobre el regazo de la morena. Pero, algo curioso sucedió…

1 segundo…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

2 segundos…

Estaba esperando el volverse 'efímera'.

3 segundos…

…

4 segundos…

¿Estaba muerta ya?

5 segundos…

Abrió los ojos.

-¿ah?-pronunció Viko al ver la figurilla. Había visto el anime y leído un poco el manga y esto… pues… no era común.

-¿pero qué…?-el artista miró atónito el acontecimiento.

Tobi se giró hacia la chica y vio detenidamente al pequeño insecto de arcilla blanca.-oh, no se mueve… y no ha explotado.-se volvió a Dei de nuevo y le dirigió como es costumbre, un comentario inoportuno.- Deidara-senpai, parece ser que tu arte esta, cómo decirlo.-palabras llenas de veneno.-se estropeó, ¿no es así?

Viko soltó un fuerte suspiro. Estaba aliviada de no haber explotado.

¡¡**Bang**!!

Una pequeña nubecita de humo se esparció apenas llegando al rostro de Viko. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-eso… fue… patético…-dijo quedamente para sí, con obvia vergüenza al ver que en efecto su arte había hecho… ¿arte? Pero una muy pequeña… ¡Claro está, que igual de letal!… para gente del tamaño de una hormiga, ¡pero definitivamente _**letal**_! Su ojo mostraba un evidente tic nervioso-… _qué horror_…-pensó con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

El de la máscara en forma de espiral rápidamente trató de comprobar su teoría, creada después de haber visto el resultado del 'arte'. Haría un ninjutsu inofensivo, tan sólo para comprobar. Hizo varios sellos con las manos, y acto seguido pronunció la técnica:

-¡_kage bunshin no jutsu!_

Como lo esperaba, nada sucedió. No quería caer en la cuenta pero… vaya que metió la pata con ese jutsu prohibido. Quizá si no hubiese estado dándoselas del gran líder de Akatsuki en silencio mientras hurgaba entre ese templo, tal vez hubiese evitado algo como esto… pero, la cosa no iba tan mal, al menos Deidara estaba con él… y no es que hubiese hecho ese jutsu adrede frente al rubio sólo para impresionarlo, nooo, claro que no…

-Senpai… le llamó nervioso.-creo que no podemos--

-creo que ya me di cuenta, Tobi.-refunfuñó el rubio lanzándole una mirada asesina. Con la rapidez que poseía, rodeo el cuello de la bata negra de Tobi y lo sujetó con fuerza, acercando su rostro al suyo.-ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, Tobi?

Aún cuando la escena era obviamente amenazante, para Viko era… un acercamiento de ensueño entre esos dos.

-ahh...-suspiró suavemente viendo la cercanía del rubio con el pelinegro.-el amor…

**Mis notas:** pues bien, si veo que es bien recibido subiré la continuación pronto. Besos.


	2. Sueños perversos se materializan

**Sueños perversos se materializan, o lo harán pronto.**

**Disclaimer:** no, Naruto no me pertenece, no hago dinero publicando esto… no, tampoco aunque le lloré a Masahi Kishimoto me cederá los derechos de autor de la serie… aunque puede que ceda mediante amenazas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga explicación no muy creíble por parte de Tobi, y de varios gritos cortesía de Dei, finalmente decidieron prestar atención a la chica que se encontraba aún en el sillón.

-¿y bien…?-habló Viko después de haber presenciado la deliciosa disputa. Y es que ella la había visto como una pelea típica de tortolos enamorados, que aún no logran descifrar lo mucho que se aman.

Deidara la miró molesto y luego miró a Tobi furioso. Momentos como estos son por los cuales le arrojaba bombas a Tobi.

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Deidara masajeándose las sienes.

-ah, pues en mi casa.

-¡YA SE QUE ES TU CASA, UHN!

-¡oye, no me grites!-respondió en un tono menor que el otro. Poco le duró el enfado pues recordó que… tenía a Tobi y a Deidara… ¡A TOBI Y A DEIDARA! Una obvia sonrisa mal sana inundó su rostro, poco faltaba para que babeara.-g-genial, ahh…

-¿qué rayos te pasa, uhn?

-creo que es una chica rara.-le murmuró el enmascarado.

-no puede haber alguien más raro que tú, Tobi.-mientras lo veía de soslayo. Resopló abrumado, tratando de tranquilizarse después de la estupidez en la que lo metió su compañero.-bien, ahora, ¿nos dirás en donde estamos?-dirigiéndose nuevamente a Viko.

-je, sí, sí.-dijo volviendo a la realidad.-_tranquila, tranquila, después les lavarás el cerebro, es decir, los ayudarás a encontrar ese mutuo amor que desconocen, oh sí…_ pues, a ver, mmm.-se puso a meditarlo un rato.- ¿de qué forma se los puedo explicar?.... _¡dios, qué imagen tan sexy!_

-¿hay una explicación por la cual nuestros ninjutsus no funcionen en este sitio?-preguntó Deidara con la voz 'más' calmada que encontró en esos momentos.-_no puedo creer que este preguntándoselo a una niña…_

-ah, pues verás (risitas nerviosas)…-entrelazaba sus dedos y los separaba una y otra vez.- _ay, de qué manera les digo que ni yo mismo entiendo esto… es decir, ellos son el producto de la imaginación de Masashi… ahh, qué hago, qué hago…_ bien, bien, a ver si puedo explicarme.

Las miradas de los dos akatsukis se posaron en ella.

-de acuerdo. Ustedes dicen que…

-¡cierto!-la voz fingida del pelinegro hace acto de presencia.-aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Tobi, este de aquí es…

-¡TOBI DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!-grito dándole un puñetazo en el medio dela máscara.

-… ahm…eso ya lo sé. Se han dicho sus nombres un par de veces así que…-su tono entre nervioso y divertido dejó ver que aquello no le incomodaba del todo.

Un pequeño silencio después de la agresión.

-por cierto.-pronto Deidara adquirió repentina seriedad.-eso me recuerda a que antes, hablaste sobre Akatsuki. ¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de la organización?

-ah, pues es justamente lo que trato de explicarles.-respondió nerviosa mientras comenzaba a sudar.

-¿tiene que ver eso también con qué sitio es este?-interrogó confundido el rubio.

-más de lo que te imaginas, Dei… por cierto, no seas tan malo con Tobi, recuerda que: Tobi es un buen chico…-reprimió una carcajada en su interior.-_Dios, no pude evitarlo… jujuju._

Deidara la fulminó con la mirada. Tobi agitó la mano a manera de saludo.

-cof, cof. Muy bien, la realidad es esta.-se acomodó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.-… ¿antes no quieren tomar algo?-apuntó a la cocina.- tengo café y chocomilk (N/A: XDDDD)

-¡sólo habla de una vez!-se exasperó el ojiazul empuñando amabas manos.

-jeje, bien, pero… bien.-suspiró tratando de hallar las palabras correctas.-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aquí voy.-miró a Deidara y no pudo evitar soltar una risita perversa al verlo a lado de Tobi, para luego tomar control de sus acciones.-lo siento, no pude resistirme.- Deidara le miró raro.-está bien. Te diré que te llamas Deidara, eres de la aldea de… ¡bla! Al grano, perteneces a Akatsuki una organización criminal muy 'mala' con villanos raros, tal es el caso de Kisame el cual yo creo que es pariente del 'gran blanco'. Zetsu un hombre mitad planta/venus atrapa moscas gigante, mitad hombre y bipolar, una cosa a la mitad… Konan, la mujer del equipo que cree que el origami es el verdadero arte. Pero aquí entre nos, sabemos que tu arte es el original.-el rubio sonrió halagado.-Hidan un fanático religioso de Jashin-sama… pobre, la religión Católica es la buena. Kakuzo, un sujeto que sabe perfectamente la importancia y el valor del dinero…hmm, no estaría mal que me asesorara. Y por ultimo… ahm, Pein: ese con muchos bla, bla, bla y que tiene el Rin'negan pero no es nada más que un tipo que no es el verdadero líder…-silencio por parte de los invitados.- ¡ajá! ¿No te lo esperabas verdad?-dijo muy audaz mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sus dientes resplandecían.-y su guarida está bajo tierra y--

-¡¿c-cómo sabes eso?!-exclamó asombrado y al mismo tiempo preocupado el pelinegro.

Viko sonrió.

-sé más de lo que imaginas.

-¿cómo es eso posible?-preguntó un consternado rubio.

-verán. Resulta ser que están en otra dimensión en la cual su dimensión es como un reality show, ¿entienden?- el rostro de incomprensión del rubio fue la respuesta.- Es decir, toda su vida es un programa de TV que transmiten para entretenernos, sin embargo, más que un reality ustedes son… ¿conocen los mangas, tiras cómicas o caricaturas?

Ambos asintieron.

-eso son.

-…

-…

-¡¿QUÉE?!-exclamó Deidara poniéndose de pie al instante.- ¡tiene que ser una broma, uhn!

-pues… no. Esa es la verdad.-sonrió satisfecha.-qué alegría que en esta dimensión tus explosivos no funcionen del todo.-comentó muy sonriente.

El rubio se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mueble, mientras un aura depresiva hacía acto de presencia a su alrededor.

-sé que es duro, pero lo superaran.-dijo fingiendo comprensión. Pronto agregó divertida.-hasta ahora me he visto la serie, todo lo que lleva y un poco el manga. Puedo proporcionarles información para que realicen sus maléficos planes y no mueran en el intento.-agregó muy animada, tratando de contagiar a los otros dos.-puede serles de mucha utilidad y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

-todo el mundo sabe de mi vida personal…-murmuró Dei temblando ligeramente, imaginando miles de situaciones privadas de su persona.

-¡_maldición!, debí leer bien esos pergaminos…-_se quejó el pelinegro tratando de mantener la calma.-_si tan sólo Deidara no hubiese estado merodeando por ahí, no hubiese hecho ese jutsu para impresio--, digo, ahm, er, ah… ¿aún seguirá molesto?_-lo miró por encima de su hombro.-_se ve un poco azul…_

Preguntas como esta asomaban a la mente de Madara.

-¿ya mencioné que Pein no es el verdadero líder de Akatuski?, ¿sí?, ah, pues eso, no es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, por si te interesa Deideara.-decía de manera insistente la castaña viendo con una expresión perversa a 'Tobi'.-Pein-no-líder-de-Akatsuuuukiiii.- en verdad que quería fastidiar.

Aquello resonó dentro de su cabeza.

-¿qué Pein no es el verdadero Líder?-dijo más para sí que para los demás. No lo creía, ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Toda su vida había sido grabada y transmitida por todas las televisiones de esta dimensión. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.- ¡¿quién es el líder?!-preguntó, más bien, exigió saber casi al borde de un ataque.

Tobi comenzó a sudar a mares mientras veía el brillo malicioso en la mirada de Viko. No, no podía permitir que Deidara supiese que él era…

-Madara Uchiha.-respondió sonriente.

Tobi se sintió tan liviano en ese momento. Gracias al cielo que no había dicho, que era él.- _el tipo que finge ser retrasado, molesto, fastidioso y que quiere una cita contigo… uff_.- Bueno, sí lo había dicho, pero…ahm, ustedes entienden, ¿no?

-¿Madara Uchiha?... ¡¿Un Uchiha?!-la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-tranquilo, si sigues así terminarás en el suelo.-trató de calmar al rubio al ver las diferentes tonalidades que iba adquiriendo su cara.

-¡¿y ahora que sigue?! ¿Qué Tobi realmente es la mente maestra criminal más poderosa?-dijo sarcásticamente sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba. ¿Cuántas veces habrán visto los televidentes cuando se lavaba los dientes por las mañanas?

-¿realmente quieres que responda?

Deidara la miró por unos segundos y volteó hacia Tobi.- uhn…-sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

**Splat**, solamente se escuchó cuando cayó inconsciente sobre el suave sillón.

-¡Deidara-senpai!-exclamó alarmado Tobi acerándose a él rápidamente.

-¡rápido!, ¡necesita respiración de boca a boca!-comenzó a gritar Viko agitando las manos frenéticamente.- ¡anda Tobi, apresúrate!, ¡es de vida o muerte!

-pero sólo se desmayó, ¿no sería mejor solo un paño con agua?

-¡respiración de boca a boca, ya!-insistió manteniendo ese aire de desesperación.

-pero…

-¡DE BOCA A BOCA, TOBI!, ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!

El hombre la miró con seriedad, o eso dio a entender la pose que adquirió.

-¿por qué sintió que esto va por otro rumbo?

-como si no quisieras hacerlo, picarón, jeje.-guiñó insinuante.

Tobi se sobresaltó. Un duelo de miradas acaparó el ambiente. Carmesí con marrón oscuro.

La chica lo miraba fijamente. De sus labios escapó una sonrisa. No pudo contenerla más al verse casi victoriosa ante ello.

-¿soy… tan obvio?-al fin el silencio fue roto por una suave y casi imperceptible oración que daba sin lugar a dudas, el regocijo de la morena.

Viko soltó la risotada cediendo ante el delicioso placer que sentía. Victoria, en toda la extensión de la palabra, deliciosa y dulce victoria. Pensar que Madara sentía 'eso' por el rubio la hacía inmensamente feliz; una insana y oscura felicidad. Quién diría que en verdad era cierto.

-no, no eres obvio y… -dijo con más calma.-no tengo nada en contra de los gays.-se mordió el dedo mientras dejaba su mente volar un rato al lado perverso de las cosas. Segundos después de eso volvió a sentar pies en la tierra.- Es sólo que, como ya lo había dicho anteriormente: 'se más de lo que se imaginan, Madara'.-dijo con seriedad escalofriante. El hombre la miró preocupado.-descuida,-agregó cambiando a un semblante divertido.-no voy a decirle quien eres, tan sólo porque tú como 'Tobi' me pareces encantador y hermoso, y tierno y…cof, cof. Digamos que tú y Dei JUNTOS me agradan mucho… MUCHO.-haciendo énfasis muy notorio para el hombre.

El sujeto de la máscara anaranjada miró de soslayo a su inconsciente compañero. Dudó en lo que haría, pero al final cedió. La chica a fin de cuentas, no parecía peligrosa y lo más importante… apoyaba su causa.

-supongo que… mientras mi 'senpai' este inconsciente no tengo por qué fingir, ¿no?-comentó dejando de lado su actuación de chico bueno. Su voz era un deleite, suave, grave, sencillamente cautivadora. Tan sensual como masculina.

-grrr.-pronunció ella.-esa voz me gusta más, ¡anda!, ¡háblale así a Dei-chan y ya verás como te ruega por más!, ¡Grrrr, Tobi, grrr!

Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Madara.

-realmente te agradamos mucho, ¿no?

Ella sonrió insanamente.

-Deidara se ve perfecto de uke a tu lado. Lo domarás bien.-saliva que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, ojos que brillaban con un destello perverso. Aquellas palabras provocaron parálisis en el pobre hombre. Viko se detuvo por un instante, junto sus manos de manera suplicante y comenzó a hablar otra vez.- ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!, ¿me dejas ver cuando sea su primera vez?, prometo que grabaré en silencio, ¡lo prometo!

Aún cuando su máscara le cubría todo el rostro, no pudo evitar sentir que el sonrojo traspasaba esta.

-¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?!-gritó alarmado cerciorándose que Deidara siguiese desmayado.

-¡espera aquí!-pidió corriendo hacia su cuarto.- ¡ya vuelvo!

Tan rápido como se fue, regresó.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó desconfiando de la extraña chica pervertida.- ¿Qué son estas hojas?

-¡ignorante!-lo reprendió dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- ¡sólo lee!, ¡lee y mira el doujinshi!

-¿TobiDei: Memorias?-leyó y luego miró a Viko con su único ojo visible.

-¡mira!-animó la chica.-si te gustan tengo más. Y también imágenes e historias. Y quién sabe, tal vez te sirvan de guía o instructivo para conquistar a Deidara.-argumentó dándole leves codazos en uno de los costados.-vamos, seguro que te ayudaran, kukuku.

Suspiró. No creía del todo que esa chica estuviese al tanto de sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Pasó la primera página. Vaya, los dibujos eran muy realistas. En verdad, muy realistas. Aquello llamó mucho su atención; parecían casi fotografías. Sonrió por debajo de la máscara. No estaría mal guardarse esa hoja, Deidara lo abrazaba y su rostro se veía divino. -Mmm.

Leyó los diálogos y conforme pasaba las hojas el tema y las escenas subían de tono hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ ES…?!

Hemorragia nasal intensa como resultado.

-_¡mmm! Esto pinta bastante bien, ¡wajajajajajajaja!_

-¡¿me puedes decir de donde sacaste esto?!-gritó susurradamente, tratando de evitar despertar al ojiazul.-porque quiero--

-¡hay ya!-lo calló Viko irritada colocando ambas manos en su cadera, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar.-cómo si nunca hubieses visto algo así. No te hagas del rogar. ¡Saca de una vez al pervertido que llevamos dentro y déjate llevar por la maravilla de la perversión!-sus ojos ardían con la llama de la pasión por el yaoi como nunca antes.- ¡y disfruta el esplendor del material que yace en tus manos!, ¡vamos, goza como lo haces con Dei-Dei en esas candentes y fogosas imágenes que se harán realidad si decides tomar las riendas de…! ¿Eh?-paró abruptamente su discurso al notar que Madara desde tiempo atrás había decidido ignorarla para terminar de leer en un rincón el doujinshi.

-oh, Deidara es tan sexy. Ahh, oh sí, mira esa pose. Oh, sí, Tobi si es un muy buen chico, senpai.-decía moviendo de un lado a otro las imágenes frente a sí, de modo que el tono juguetón de 'Tobi' volvía a hacerse presente. Pronto volteó hacia la chica.- ¿decías algo?

-nada… -sostuvo su mirada durante un rato más.- ¿y qué? ¿Te animas a conquistar a Deidara de una vez mientras estén atrapados aquí?

Madara la observó en silencio, dirigió una fugaz mirada al cuerpo que yacía sobre uno de los muebles. Era hermoso.

-…..…Tobi es un buen chico.-respondió con tono insinuante.

Viko sonrió de forma complicitiva.-así me gusta.

-…

-…

-¿hay más de estos?

-¡seguro!... ¿puedo llamarte Tobi todo el tiempo?

-… no veo por qué no…

Con manos estrechándose, fijaron su alianza con un único propósito: _MadaDei a como de lugar_.

Continuara…

**Nunca tengo algo bueno que agregar/Notas:** ¿Tobi y Viko lograrán su propósito?, ¿por qué la madre de la chica no ha vuelto?, ¿sus padres se habrán convertido en pavos? O… ¿siempre lo han sido?, todo esto y más sólo en el siguiente capítulo: 'Los pavos nos atacan' xDDD, naaa, no es verdad. Ya me las ingeniaré para otro título, pero… lo de los padres pavos está bien, así no los tendría interfiriendo con mi Dei y Tobi x3

Pues bien. Agradezco infinitamente a las únicas, hasta ahora, tres personas que se han dignado en dejarme un comentario.

yeguilexy: gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te gustara n_n procuraré apresurarme con los otros fics pendientes para dedicarme de lleno a este… pff, siempre digo eso y no lo hago ¬¬

xDDD, y con respecto al fin, creo que me comportaré un poco perver jajajaja, bueeeno, un 'poco' solamente….

Sayuki-Uchiha: yo también brinqué cuando vi dos comentarios. En verdad, ustedes han sido las únicas dos que me han apoyado en mis historias de TobixDeidara, en verdad lo agradezco. Procuraré hacer entretenido el fic. Espero las actualizaciones futuras y one-shots sigan provocándote saltar :D

Lian Kasumi Himeko: que bueno que te guste. Tenía mis dudas, pero veo que puede que sea bueno el fic. Espero visitas tuyas en este capitulo… cierto…. te recuerdo a ti?? xDDD

Creo que ya no odio tanto a sasori, no. Ahora que apoyo el itasaso o el sasosaku o cualquier emparejamiento que lo aleje de Dei, seré feliz y no acribillaré, destazaré, volveré humano para hacer lo anterior, a Sasori n_n… eso lo digo por… no sé, sólo porque lo mencionaste xD


	3. Ellos son 'Tobi' y Deidara

**Ellos son 'Tobi' y Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: **naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** ortografía… porque no se si las tengo o no, ya saben, la flojera de revisar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rubios cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro. Se movió entre las cálidas sábanas que lo envolvían… ¿cálidas sábanas?

Abrió los ojos de inmediato incorporándose con rapidez en la cama donde yacía. ¿En qué momento fue a parar allí? No recordaba absolutamente nada después de…

-no puede ser… uhn…-refunfuño por lo bajo al imaginarse como terminó ahí. Cuando estuvo por levantarse escuchó la inigualable voz de su 'adorado' compañero. Rabia contenida que no se hizo esperar para darse a relucir en el rostro del rubio. No podía creer aun en donde estaban, todo gracias al idiota de Tobi.

Se quedó un rato más entre la cama, aún no quería ver la cara, no, la máscara anaranjada. Maldijo entre dientes, lanzando improperios al moreno, dando vueltas entre las sábanas. Se preguntó hasta que hora sería conveniente salir de aquella habitación, aunque deseaba hacerlo de inmediato debido a la decoración. Podía apreciar cientos de recortes tapizando las paredes de la pequeña habitación, incluso envases de jugos pegados en ellas.

No parecía el cuarto de una chica.

Estuvo un par de minutos dentro de la cama y al fin optó por levantarse. Para sorpresa suya notó que no llevaba puesta la gabardina de Akatsuki, ni su calzado, ni las bolsas con arcilla. "_Bien, era de esperarse_." pensó tomándolo con calma y viéndole la lógica. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Oh, y tampoco traía su protector. Frunció el ceño un poco molesto, no entendía la razón por la cual se lo hubiesen retirado.

Miró hacia el suelo y se llevó otra no muy agradable sorpresa. No estaban sus zapatos, y en su lugar habían un par de pantuflas con forma de pata de tigre, incluso tenían cuatro garritas de plástico.

Antes de hacer nada, la puerta se abrió.

-hola.-saludó la trigueña.- ¿tienes hambre?

Deidara no respondió.

-Tobi me dijo que siente lo ocurrido.

-¡cállate, tú no te metas, uhn!-refutó empuñando ambas manos.

-¡oww, te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas, te amo!-una respuesta poco apropiada y fuera de lugar por parte de Viko.-eres tan lindo, tan guapo, tan rubio, ahhh… eres, Deidaraaa.-suspiró risueña. Sus ojos se posaron en el menudo cuerpo del joven. Sonrió maliciosa al verlo en la cama. Cientos de ideas llegaron a su cabeza en donde ella… no era la que lo ponía en su 'lugar', sino cierto pelinegro.

El aludido la miró desconfiado.

-ahm, cof, cof.-recuperó la postura y prosiguió.-este, vamos al comedor. Ya es hora de la comida, al menos para mí.

*

-¿qué es esto, uhn?-preguntó Deidara mirando el plato.

-sándwich de atún.-respondió orgullosa.

-¿esto es comida para ti?

-no se cocinar.-respondió de igual forma.- también hay espagueti.

-yo quiero espagueti.-habló Tobi. Segundos después levantó la mano.- ¿qué es espagueti?

Viko pensó un poco.-algo así como tallarines… algo así.

-entonces quiero.-afirmó el mayor.

El artista rodó los ojos.

Viko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó la pequeña olla con la pasta y la sirvió en tres platos.- _Qué alegría haber lavado trastes._-miró en dirección al comedor y curvó sus labios en una brillante sonrisa.- _en verdad que es un buen actor. Me pregunto si Deidara será virgen… bueno, eso ya lo averiguará 'Tobi'_.-río maliciosamente.

Una vez de vuelta.

-aquí esta.-dijo colocando cada plato en frente de los 'invitados'.

-¿y los palillos?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-tomen tenedores.-contestó extendiendo la mano con dichos utensilios.

-ahm, ¿y el té?

La chica pensó en ello. No iban a tomar té, en primera porque no le gustaba y en segunda no iba a tomar té de limón que tenía en casa. Pensó en hacer agua de naranja cuando recordó el costal lleno de estas en la cocina… pero era demasiado trabajo.

Para fortuna suya, su madre había dejado hecha una jarra en el refrigerador. Hizo un gesto con las manos y volvió a la cocina.

Poco después.

-agua de naranja.-colocó la jarra y un par de vasos en la mesa.

-¿cómo dices?-el moreno la miró mientras trataba de enrollar el espagueti.

-tomaremos agua de naranja. Ya saben, agua con naranjas.-explicó dándole un mordisco a su emparedado al momento de sentarse.- naranjada, ¿entienden?

-sabemos que es eso, uhn.-comentó Deidara con algo de molestia.

-entonces eso. Coman y no fastidien.-sentenció la trigueña colocando espagueti dentro del sándwich.

Deidara hizo una expresión de disgusto al ver la acción.

-eso es asqueroso, uhn.-se quejó el ojiazul.

-calla y come.-ordenó la otra sin siquiera mirarlo, debido a que comer implica mucha concentración. El arte de masticar un buen trozo de sándwich con atún y espagueti es… ¡sólo es delicioso!

-lo haría de no haber presenciado tan atroz espectáculo.-protestó Deidara jugueteando la comida.

Viko lo miró irritada.- _joder, como se queja… _sino quieres comer, no comas. No voy a rogarte.-gruñó tomando otro bocado de su emparedado con pasta. Otra mueca de desaprobación apareció en el rostro del rubio.

-aunque lo hicieras, no comería, uhn.-farfulló entrecerrando los ojos.

-te quejas como mula.-soltó Viko y volvió a morder el sándwich.-me recuerdas a mí. Siempre me quejo de todo y luego termino por comerme lo que me dan. Ahora, trágate eso.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a detestar a la 'anfitriona'.

-¡gracias por la comida!-dijo enérgico Tobi estirando los brazos. Las miradas de Viko y Dei se concentraron de inmediato en el moreno.

-¿a qué hora tú…?

-cuando estaban peleando.-respondió sin más ladeando la cabeza de una forma tierna.

-¡ooow, eres tan tierno y lindoooo, te amo Tobi!-dijo la chica con ojos de cachorrito. Rápidamente se dirigió a Deidara con una fulminante mirada.- ¡aprende de él, ingrato!

-hmm.-bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Tobi miró la escena divertido. Volteó hacia la jovencita y le llamó.

-Viko… ahm… ¿san?-dijo rascándose un costado de la máscara.

-Viko está bien.-respondió sonriendo al enmascarado.-no es necesario ningún sufijo.

-ja, como si te tuviese algo de respeto, uhn.-se burló Deidara moviendo el tenedor entre los espaguetis.

Un hermoso tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos al escuchar tal comentario.

-te vas a enterar…-masculló con cierto grado de fastidio.

-¿es una amenaza, niña?

-es una advertencia, futuro, cof, cof, agh, cof, cof… uke, coff…

-¿que-qué rayos dijiste, uhn?-soltó el tenedor al instante.

-sino escuchaste mal por ti.-se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de medio lado.- ahora come o me comeré tu ración.

El rubio gruñó. Como odiaba ese lugar pese a tener solo unas pocas horas allí. Y no era para menos, la chica era odiosa y Tobi… Tobi era Tobi. Sólo faltaba que ambos se aliaran para complotear en su contra.

-Deidara-senpai, sino se alimenta debidamente se desmayará otra vez.

-¡ESO FUE TU CULPA IDIOTA, uhn!

-vaya… y pensar que aún así tiene fuerzas para gritarme.

-tengo energía de sobra en cuanto a insultos y golpes se refiere… todos para ti, uhn.-aseguró con desdén el rubio.

-uuyy, 'para ti'. Deidara esas palabras son muy 'grandes'.-insinuó Viko haciendo un gesto sugerente.

El ojiazul se vio ligeramente sonrosado.- ¡¿pero qué dices, uhn?!

La trigueña estalló en carcajadas, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más al artista.

La nueva disputa tuvo una corta duración, que terminó finalizando Viko con un "sino comes no habrá más. Aquí las reglas las pongo yo." Ciertamente tenía toda la razón. Estaba en un mundo desconocido en donde al parecer todos lo conocían y sin embargo, nadie creía que existiera. Estaba solo, a merced de esa chica extraña y quizá loca y con Tobi… sí, estaba solo.

Vio su plato. No había probado bocado alguno desde que al moreno se le ocurrió hacer ese estúpido jutsu que los mandó a este detestable lugar.

Suspiró resignado al sentir gruñir su estómago. El orgullo era grande, pero el hambre voraz.

Resopló quedamente. Vio de reojo a la joven; estaba terminando el poco espagueti de su plato. Poco después dirigió disimuladamente su vista al pelinegro de enfrente. Tobi parecía estar pensando, quizá reflexionando sobre la idiotez hecha, o simplemente divagando… sí, probablemente lo segundo.

Se resignó. Cerró los ojos y se animó a probar.

Con todas las fuerzas del mundo reprimió un sonido de eterna aprobación a la 'comida'. Atribuyó la sensación de gloria a la terrible hambre que tenía, estaba seguro que de no ser así hubiese terminado en el baño más cercano devolviendo lo ingerido.

Sin embargo, el rubio exageraba.

-¿y qué tal?

-eres pésima cocinera, uhn.

Viko hizo un mohín con la boca. No imaginó que el chico fuese tan molesto. Pero aún así no bajaba de su gracia. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que aún con quejas y demás, Deidara comía.

**Ring, ring**. Sonaba insistentemente el teléfono.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó curioso el artista. Pequeños trozos de atún amenazaron con salir de su boca de seguir hablando y desistió.

La trigueña le vio divertida.

-yo contesto.-se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al aparato que estaba a unos cuantos metros del comedor.- ¿bueno?-mientras tomaba el auricular.

-_¡Holaaa!, ¿creerás que aún el fic TobiDei que tanto me gusta no está actualizado?_-vociferaban del otro lado de la línea.

Viko hizo un gesto de hastío.

-Niki, tan bien es un gusto escucharte. Y con respecto a ese asunto, ¿será que no está actualizado porque yo soy la autora y no he tenido tiempo?

_-¿eh?, vaya que estamos de un humor raro hoy. Como sea, mañana están al dos por uno las pizzas, je, je._

-¿en verdad?, ¡genial! Nunca me esperé que fueses tan buena como para invitarme a comer pizza.-decía emocionada retorciendo el cordón del teléfono.- ¿a qué hora vamos?, ¡yo invito los resfrescos!

_-¿qué dices?, ¿quién está invitándote?_

-¿qué?

-_yo_ _dije que las pizzas estarán al dos por uno mañana, no que te estaba invitando a salir... ¿refrescos?, bien, tengo sed._

Empuñó una mano mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-¿entonces por qué rayos me estás diciendo lo de la comida?-rechinó los dientes un par de veces.-normalmente la gente hace ese tipo de comentarios para invitar a salir a otras personas.

-_mmm, yo nunca dije ser normal._

_-_eso ya lo noto.-murmuró irritada al escuchar la naturalidad con la que hablaba la otra.

-oye, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en esa cosa, uhn?-la voz del rubio le hizo recordar su existencia.

Pronto comenzó a reír insanamente, provocando cierta incomodidad en sus invitados. ¿A quién en su sano juicio yaoiesco le agradaría salir teniendo en casa a dos bishonens?

-¡diviértete con tus pizzas Niki!, tengo asuntos sumamente importantes ahora mismo, je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja….¡¡¡wa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!-por su parte los dos akatsukis no dejaban de mirarla, presas ya del pánico.

_-esto… ¿Viko?, comienzas a asustarme… ¿a qué se debe la risa de maniaca desquiciada?_

_-_consigue dos pizzas y tráelas aquí. Te lo explicaré todo.

-_espera, ¡dime ahora!-_replicó.- _¡no llevaré dos pizzas!, ¡tendría que pagar las dos!, ¡hoy no hay dos por uno!_

-tu problema si no quieres ver la cosa más genial de toda tu vida.-incitó sutilmente con una sonrisa en los labios.-decide. Nos vemos Niki-chan.

-¡eh, Viko!, ¡espe--!

Colgó sin decir más y se giró para ver a los otros dos mientras adquiría una pose tipo Gai.

-¿qué opinan sobre cenar pizza, muchachos?

-¿qué es pizza?

Deidara miró fúrico a Tobi.

-¿qué?-respondió inocentemente el de máscara en espiral.

-te odio, uhn.

-no es novedad…-murmuró apoyando su rostro en una mano.

La chica simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

*

Sonidos de sartenes cayendo, quejas al aire y gritos de histeria exclusivos de la chica, resonaban por toda la casa.

-¡no, cuidado con eso!-suplicó en un grito viendo como el rubio apaleaba con todo lo que tenía al alcance a 'Tobi'.- ¡es porcelana, no!

-¡repite eso maldito idiota!-vociferaba Deidara ahora arrojándole una silla.- ¡te haré explotar tan pronto volvamos, uhn!

Mientras, Tobi esquivaba como fuese posible todo 'proyectil' que era lanzado con furia casi sobrehumana. Hacía a penas un par de horas que notaron como las cosas se estaban volviendo en su contra. Resulta ser que sus habilidades como ninja se estaban esfumando, así como se escuchaba, ¡esfumando! En aquel momento creyó ver al artista palidecer al darse cuenta de no haber podido manipular hábilmente un simple kunai. Sobra decir que el moreno casi estalla en carcajadas viendo a Deidara intentar inútilmente una y otra vez girar dicha arma. Sonrió tras la máscara y haciendo un mordaz comentario digno de 'Tobi' se dispuso a poner el ejemplo de cómo manejar un kunai. Oh sorpresa que se llevó al ver como sus dedos torpemente-casi tanto como Dei-trataban de coordinarse para mover el arma. Un rotundo fracasa y otra dura deducción llegó a la mente del Uchiha.

_-Estamos perdiendo nuestras habilidades… no… a no ser que no podamos usarlas aquí_.-miró de reojo al pequeño rubio.- _seguramente mientras más tiempo estemos en esta 'dimensión' la destreza y habilidad ninja vaya aminorándose… demonios._

Poco después de eso la situación dio un vuelco inesperado al llamar Tobi, 'rubia' a Deidara. Si bien el ojiazul ya se había percatado por cuenta propia de lo que más o menos pasaba, no le impidió aprovechar las últimas energías ninja para atacar ferozmente al pelinegro. Primero asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de su compañero a tal grado que estuvo por hacer añicos la anaranjada máscara, fue ahí cuando Madara se preguntó si Deidara no tendría algún parentesco con Tsunade.

Volviendo a la escena de Madara eludiendo a toda costa los objetos que el artista le tiraba encima…

-¡senpai contrólese, no fue mi intención!-se defendía corriendo por toda la pequeña sala.- ¡lo dije sin querer!

-¡Deidara ese es el jarrón nuevo de mi mamá!-chilló la trigueña abalanzándosele.- ¡no te atrevas a romperlo!

Fue una escena muy curiosa la que contemplaba el poseedor del sharingan. Viko siendo de la estatura del rubio, jaloneaba insistentemente el jarrón, mientras que el otro seguía empeñado en estrellárselo a él. Era divertido. Madara sonrió ampliamente al ver la graciosa expresión de enfado en Deidara y en la chica una de suplica y sufrimiento.

Sí, muy divertida.

Justo en ese instante, la escena fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de afuera de la residencia. Un 'Viko', enérgico y claro se escuchó por todo el lugar. La susodicha, aprovechando el descuido del ojiazul, le arrebató el tan preciado jarrón y colocándoselo bajo el hombro corrió hacia la puerta principal, saliendo al diminuto corredor.

-_esa voz… realmente no esperé que viniera.-_pensaba, viendo la figura de alguien parado en la calle. Saludó de forma burlona al percatarse de que 'esa' personaba había hecho lo 'sugerido'. Contuvo la carcajada al sentir el olor de la comida.

-¿qué?, ¿no me invitas a pasar?-masculló con molestia la otra. Frunció el ceño algo extrañada al verle cargar el florero que tanto adoraba la progenitora de su amiga.- ¿qué inventas con eso?, ¿algún ritual extraño o algo así?

Viko sonrió con malicia echando un vistazo al hacia atrás.

-Niknok, realmente no tienes idea de lo que estás por ver.

-¡que me digas Niki, carajo!-ordenó entre risas. La chica de ondulados cabellos simplemente suspiró. Nunca entendería como llegó a entablar una amistad con alguien tan extraña y loca como ella. Tan pronto como comenzó a reír dejó de hacerlo.- entonces qué, ¿pasó o me quedo a fuera como un perro?

-qué sensible estás hoy… pasa.-volvió a surcar en sus labios otra sonrisa.-sólo no vayas a babear.

La otra la miró con desconcierto, pero terminó ignorando lo dicho. Caminó hacía el interior de la morada con las pizzas en brazos. Cuando estuvo por entrar escuchó dos voces sumamente familiares. Al instante volteó hacia Viko, quien aún sonreía. Agudizó un poco más sus oídos y en efecto, era lo que creía. Esas voces las conocía a la perfección, nuevamente volteó hacia la trigueña.

-¿estás viendo Naruto?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, la otra simplemente lo negó con la cabeza y transformó su expresión a una insana sonrisa. Aquello le produjo una curiosidad por encima de lo normal y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿eh? Hola.-saludó Tobi sin mucha dificultad a pesar de tener ambas del artista en su cuello (N/A: jo, después de todo no es muy fuerte el rubio sin su fuerza ninja LOL).

-Niki-chan, permíteme presentarte a 'Tobi', cof, cof… y a Deidara.-dio un para de palmaditas en su espalda.- sorprendente, ¿no?

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Las notas fruticool:** he aquí la conti. Desde ahora, las cosas comenzaran a verse con un tinte de perversidad. ¿Qué más podía esperarse?, los dos Akatsukis en compañía de dos yaoistas… procuraré apresurarme con el siguiente cap, nos vemos.

PD: buenos o malos acepto comentarios. Cierto, Niknok19 me ha permitido utilizarla a mi antojo en este fic… verdaaaaad, Niki-chan?? X3 … di que no y mueres… xDDD


	4. De explicaciones y escondites

**De explicaciones y escondites.**

**Disclaimer: **la serie de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** sobra decir que la ortografía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras un inminente estado catatónico por parte de Niki, Viko se vio en la forzosa necesidad de encerrarse en su cuarto junto a ella.

- … Deidara-senpai.

- No digas nada, uhn.-calló con aburrimiento después de la reacción de la otra chica.

'Tobi' rascó su cabeza viendo en dirección al cuarto de la trigueña.

****

- Vamos, reacciona…

Niki yacía sentado en la cama, aún asimilando lo que sus ojos vieron. Pese a los zarandeos y algunos pocos golpes, la chica seguía igual.

- Tsk, sólo esto me faltaba.- retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de traerla de vuelta.

Una brillante idea iluminó su atrofiada cabeza. Sonrió perversa ante la solución. Se apresuró hasta su escritorio y abrió los compartimientos.

- Bien, creo que está por aquí…- decía hurgando entre sus gavetas.- ¡Aquí está!, fu, fu, fu, fu… ninguna yaoista del TobiDei puede resistirse a esto.- se aclaró la voz y seguido comenzó su pequeño teatro.- ¡Oh, madre mía!, ¿podrá ser cierto?... ¡Un manga yaoi exclusivo de TobiDei +18, completamente traducido!

Más tardó en decir la última frase que Niki en saltarle encima.

- ¡Kyaaa!, ¡comparte envidiosa!-gritó eufórica arrebatándole el dichoso manga. Grande fue su desilusión al ver que…- esto… esto sólo es un doujin...-levantó una ceja.- ¡Shit, pero si es el de Memorias!

- De haber tenido un manga TobiDei +18, créeme que… ¿eh?-reaccionó fijando su vista en Niki.- ¡Suelta ese doujin!

- ¡Jamás!

Antes de poder caerle al cuello se escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¿Q-quién?

- Viko-chan, soy yo… me preguntaba si tú y tu amiga se encuentran bien.- preguntó Tobi del otro lado.

Niknok sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. Sus piernas temblaron cual gelatina.

- Viko…-murmuró mirando a la puerta.

- S-sí, estamos bien, ella se siente mejor ya. Descuida 'Tobi'.- respondió un tanto nerviosa, para luego fulminar con la mirada a su acompañante. Después de asegurarse que el moreno volvía a la sala decidió proceder con la explicación que, obviamente le debía a la chica.- Eh, Niki…-vaciló un poco y entrelazó sus propias manos una y otra vez.- sé que esto te va a sonar increíble y algo extraño, ¡¿qué digo?!… es imposible de creer. ¡P-pero es cierto!

La de castaños cabellos sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esas personas que están allí son en verdad…? ¿Son en verdad 'Tobi' y Deidara?

Viko asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ante eso, la otra guardó silencio… y ahm, luego…

… Se desmayó.

- Carajo.-musitó.- Al menos no reaccionó como Lila… debo agradecer eso.

- ¿Quién es Lila?- se escuchó desde la cama y al instante se puso de pie, encarando a la trigueña.

Una gota se deslizó por su cabeza.- ¿N-no qué estabas inconsciente?

- ¿Quién es?-insistió con un 'ligero' tono amenazante. Si hay algo que a Niknok no le parecía, era que le comparasen con alguien más.

- Ahm…- la chica lo meditó un instante, para responder una verdadera idiotez.- Tobi y Deidara haciendo 'cosas'… ¡en ésta cama!

No se hizo esperar la reacción y prontamente la sangre brotó con fuerza de la nariz de Niknok.

Viko sonrió triunfante…

- ¡No cambies el tema así!- le reprochó cubriéndose la parte inferior del rostro.

- Como sea.- dijo con sorna caminando a la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo.- Vamos, te los presentaré pero… límpiate la cara.

****

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esas dos, uhn?- se preguntó sin mucho interés el rubio sentado en el sofá más pequeño.

- Quizás hablan cosas de chicas.-respondió alegre Tobi sobándose el cuello. Agradecía que Deidara no fuese tan fuerte como en su mundo, de lo contrario… bueno, sólo dolería un poco más.

- Qué gran deducción, Tobi.- dijo sarcástico hundiéndose más en el asiento.- Por cierto, ¿ya has pensado en cómo sacarnos de aquí, uhn?

- Eh… el hecho de no poder utilizar nuestro chakra en este lugar no me facilita mucho las cosas.- argumentó con seriedad.

Deidara bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.- Grandísimo idiota, uhn.- masculló mirando en otra dirección.

Madara simplemente sonrío divertido. Quizá no estaba tan mal…

- Senpai, ¿crees que Viko-chan pueda ayudarnos?

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?- susurró dándole la cara.- No seas idiota, Tobi, ¡por supuesto que no! ¿De qué forma podría ayudarnos, uhn?

- Bueno, tal vez pudiera ser que--

- ¡Olvídalo, uhn!

Tobi guardó silencio, tomando asiento en el sofá mediano. Miró el reloj del estante, pasaban de las ocho.

- ¡Sólo…! Ah… guarda silencio Tobi, uhn.- habló lo más calmo posible.

Madara sonrió tras la máscara.

- _Aún está muy tenso. Lo más probable es que se sienta asustado_.- pensó mientras veía el profundo azul en la mirada del rubio. Pese a la situación y después de haber hablado a solas con Viko, no le molestaba mucho estar ahí. Aunque la ausencia de chakra era difícil de llevar, por todo lo demás estaba bien.

El artista suspiró audiblemente y de nueva cuenta se acomodó en el suave sillón. Estaba molesto… pasó una de sus manos por su dorada cabellera, acomodando mechones rebeldes tras su oreja. El Uchiha lo mira detenidamente… entonces recordó el doujin lleno de 'acción' entre ellos y creyó sentir un hilo de sangre escurriendo por debajo de su máscara.

Algo inevitable al verlo en ese pequeño sillón sentado de esa forma. Le hacían surgir ideas poco decentes…

- … _Sería algo incomodo si lo hiciésemos allí._- prontamente se reprendió, no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.Aunque siendo francos resultaba bastante difícil no hacerlo.

- ¿Mmm?- el rubio volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué miras, uhn?

- A ti.

Frunció el ceño y volvió su vista.

- Idiota.

Estuvo por decir algo más, pero desistió al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de la anfitriona, abrirse.

- Sólo compórtate.- le escuchó decir a la otra.

Viko se asomó por entre las cortinas que dividían el acceso a las habitaciones de la sala, y saludó alegremente para luego salir junto con la de castaños cabellos.

- Escuchen, ella es Niknok.- presentó un tanto nerviosa.- Pueden llamarle Niki.- la otra chica simplemente les miraba de nueva cuenta, estupefacta.

Deidara bufó molesto. 'Tobi' saludó feliz.

- Ella, es decir, Niki… ahm…- rascó su antebrazo y la miró de reojo.- Niki no te quedes ahí parada, di algo mujer.- le susurró con cierta pena. Niknok simplemente parpadeó.

- ¿Segura que está bien?- preguntó Tobi.- ¿No estará enferma o algo?

- _Su salud mental está menos dañada que la mía, así que no creo que esté enferma… al menos no físicamente._- pensó con sorna, guardándose unas cuantas risas.- Aún sigue impactada, creo yo.- explicó picando con su dedo la cabeza de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué será, uhn?-respondió con sarcasmo el rubio. El otro le miró con incomprensión.- ¡No lo sé!, ¿quizá sea por qué "personajes ficticios" de "historias ficticias aparecieron en su mundo"?

Tobi frotó sus manos, reflexionando las palabras de su 'senpai'.

- No hay por qué ponernos así- notando la tensión en el ambiente.-, tómalo con calma, ya verás que--

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡No eres tú quién se encuentra en una situación como la mía, uhn!

- Como la nuestra.-corrigió el de la máscara.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- se giró hacia él.-, ¡en primer lugar es tu culpa que esté metido en éste embrollo, uhn!

- Estemos…

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que te calles, uhn?!- chilló zarandeándolo con fuerza.

Viko suspiró risueña. Ese Deidara actuaba como la típica novia histérica que reprocha al amor de su vida, pequeños errores y poco después todo termina con un apasionado beso que la hace desistir de sus reclamos. Ahora esperaba impaciente que sucediese 'ese' romántico desenlace digno de película. Pero la realidad era otra, y pese a que ella lo deseaba fervientemente sabía a la perfección que no sucedería…

… aún.

- … Deidara… la voz de Deidara…- un débil murmullo hizo a todos girarse a ver a la, hasta ahora, 'invisible' Niki. La chica se llevó las manos al pecho.- Es hermosa… lo es.- segundos después se desplomó como costal de papas.

Siendo Viko la maravillosa, leal, confiable y protectora amiga que es, al ver a su compañera caer, rápidamente se hizo a un lado.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, excepto el sonido del golpe.

- Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y me cae encima.

- ¿Por qué no la atrapaste, uhn?- cuestionó el ojiazul sorprendido.

- Hmm.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

- ¿Por qué habría de haberlo hecho, uhn?

- ¿Por qué debía hacerlo yo?

- ¿Por qué discuten sobre algo cómo eso?- intervino Tobi.

- ¡Ja! Porque Deidara es rubio.- respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo.

- … Oh.- expresó con asombro el mayor.

- No le encuentro la lógica, uhn.- refutó desdeñoso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, porque eres rubio!- lo señaló sonriendo socarronamente.- Los rubios son tontos, tontos y facilones.

Y nuevamente, otra conflicto se desató entre la trigueña y el artista. Madara entonces dudó sobre si en verdad la chica le ayudaría a conquistar a su 'senpai'. Lo cual le preocupaba.

Mientras veía alegar a ese par, mejor dicho, mientras veía a Deidara rabiar, reparó en la descripción dicha por Viko sobre los de cabello rubio.

- Fáciles…- repitió suavemente. Eso definitivamente no le desagradaba.

Niki, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, se despertó al escuchar un maullido. Talló su cabeza lastimeramente, el golpe que se llevó estaba segura se inflamaría pronto. Otro maullido le hizo fijar su vista en la grisácea bola de pelos.

- Un gato… no recordaba que Viko tuviese un gato.- murmuraba aún no muy lúcida.

- ¡Oh, despertaste!- gritó efusivo Tobi acercándose a ella. Acto seguido, los otros dos miraron a la chica parando de discutir.

- ¡Santa madre del sasunaru!- exclamó poniéndose en pie al instante.- ¡ERES MADA--!

- ¡MADAVILLOSO!-interrumpió ruidosamente la de chaqueta morada.- ¡Si lo sabré yo, Niki!- corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazó por el cuello.- Ya veo que tú también lo crees. 'Tobi'-hizo énfasis.-, es 'madavillosamente' encantador, ¿cierto?

Niknok la miró raro. Deidara frunció el ceño. 'Tobi' suspiró aliviado, agradeciendo en silencio la pésima, pero efectiva, actuación de la trigueña.

- Esa palabra no existe.- Viko sonrió falsamente y se acercó a su oído.

- Túfu nofo quieferefes quefe éfel sefe efenteferefe sofobrefe lafa ifidefentifidafad defe Tofobifi.

Niknok ensanchó los ojos.

- …

-…

- ¿Pero qué carajos acabas de decir?

- ¡Lo obvio Niknok, lo obvio!- terminó por gritarle frustrada, deshaciendo el agarre.

- ¡No me grites que soy un poco lenta!- se defendió con el mismo tono que Viko, quien la miró interrogante.- yo hablo con la "L", torpe.- informó.

- Oh… ¡pues lo anterior pero ponle la L entonces!

- No puedo recordar siquiera lo que dijiste.

- Pastillas para la memoria, corazón, se consiguen en cualquier 'changarro'.

Aun cuando el parloteo de las dos chicas acaparaba casi toda la sala, los agudos oídos de ambos Akatsukis detectaron a un intruso.

- Alguien viene, uhn.- informó Deidara afilando su mirada.

- ¿Un intruso?- Niki miró a Viko.- ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

- Claro que no.- contestó.- Sólo puede ser…- prontamente la chica palideció y cual rayo tomó una de las pizzas.- ¡Niki, toma esto y llévalos al cuarto de arriba!- ordenó entre nerviosa y desesperada.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?

- ¡Es mamá!

- ¿No nos presentarás?- dijo divertido el más alto.

- No digas tonterías. ¡Dudo mucho que los deje quedarse, antes llama a la policía!- caminó velozmente hacia el llavero y tomó las llaves de la entrada trasera.- Atrápalas.- se las arrojó a Niki.- La voy a distraer un poco, pero llévatelos lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible.- la castaña asintió y controlando todo su instinto yaoi les llamó quedamente.

- Vamos, vamos…

Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

- No somos criminales.-repuso molesto. Tobi, Viko, Niki y el gato le miraron fijamente.- Bueno, sí… pero aquí no, uhn.

- Senpai, sólo subamos.

Sin más, los tres salieron.

La anfitriona se permitió suspirar sonoramente al escuchar las suaves y casi inaudibles pisadas en el techo. Poco le tardó la tranquilidad al percatarse de la intromisión.

- Ya llegué.- anunció la mujer de cortos cabellos.- ¿Eh?, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Mírate nada más! estás sudando.

- ¿Yo?, nah. Estoy bien-río nerviosa.-, no es cómo si estuviese tratando de ocultarte algo... o algo así.

- …- su madre sonrió de esa forma, como sólo ellas pueden sonreír diciendo sutilmente: "A mi no me engañas jovencita porque soy tu madre y lo se todo".- Ya veo.

Viko comenzó a sudar a mares.

*****

- Esto será suficiente para ustedes.- murmuró la chica colocando la pizza sobre una mesita de madera. Vio de reojo al par de Akatsukis y pronto sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Aun siendo yaoista, no podía evitar sentir una fuerte atracción por el rubio.

Sonrió sarcástica.

- _Sólo inténtalo y esa potencial psicópata te rebanará.-_ dijo para sus adentros. Teniendo en cuenta el grado de obsesión hacia esos dos, la trigueña realmente no dudaría en sacar del camino a quien interfiriera en sus maquiavélicos planes. Y eso no la excluía por ser su amiga, claro que no. Frotó su frente algo pálida al desechar la idea de, al menos, acariciar al ojiazul.

Debido a la ausencia de luz en todo el lugar, Niknok se dispuso a buscar una vela y fósforos. Recordaba que anteriormente ella y Viko dejaron por ahí ese para de cosas la última vez que subieron.

- _Esa vez contamos historias de terror…-_ comenzó a moverse por el lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible.- Calladitos.- murmuró abriendo unos cajones de una vieja cómoda.

****

- ¡Si no estoy escondiendo nada mamá!- se defendió.- Dile Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov, dile que no pasa nada.

El gato simplemente maulló y brincó a la mesa, olfateando la enorme pizza aún en la caja. La chica palideció. Su madre enarcó una ceja.

- Con que nada, ¿ah?

****

-Aquí están. Eres bárbara Niknok.- se felicitó mientras encendía la vela. Segundos después hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho, pues una enorme cucaracha voló por encima de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo por soltar un aterrador grito, 'Tobi' se abalanzó sobre ella cubriéndole la boca.

- Por poco, uhn.- musitó el artista masajeándose las sienes. Definitivo, no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en ese extraño sitio, más aún con ese par de 'niñas'.

****

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó alarmada, confiscando en el horno la pizza.

- Eh, ahm… yo no escucho nada.

- Viene de arriba…-dedujo.- quédate aquí, voy a ir a ver.

- ¡No mamá no vayas, seguro que sólo es el pavo!

- … el pavo lo matamos en navidad.

- Su espíritu tal vez.- la mujer la miró incrédula.

- Hmm, iré a ver.

- ¡No, no! ¡Mejor voy yo!- obstruyéndole el paso.

Su querida progenitora la miró con seriedad.

- Ehm, ah, po-porque… ahí tengo, yo… el pollo pelón que… te… pedí… ¿el otro día?

- …

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué hay allá arriba?

- … ¿mi pollo pelón?

- ¡No mientas!

- Pues…- suspiró resignada.- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que son dos de los personajes de una serie de anime ninja muy popular en estos tiempos y que por razones inexplicables terminaron en nuestro mundo, exactamente en esta casa y ahora les estoy dando alojamiento arriba para que tú ni papá los descubran?

-… hija…

Sonrió nerviosa.

- … Mañana hablaremos al técnico para que venga a arreglar tu computadora.

- ¡No estoy esquizofrénica por la ausencia de internet!- gritó indignada y poco después arañó las paredes y escupió espuma por la boca.

****

- Menos mal que no gritaste, Niki-san.- dijo despreocupado retirando ambas manos.

El cálido roce con su varonil cuerpo la hizo arder en un burbujeante caldo de hormonas. Al instante lo abrazó fuertemente, como leona con su presa, aspirando su aroma y palpando su pecho.- Hueles tan bien, ¿lo sabías?

El rubio miró la escena sin mucho interés.

****

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego se entrecerraron furiosamente.

- Mis sensores detectan que Madara está siendo atacado por una entidad jariosa…- empuñó ambas manos.- Niknok.

Corrió velozmente hasta la puerta de atrás, no permitiría que nadie interfiriera con su sueño: MadaDei.

- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó su madre asomando medio cuerpo desde la cocina.

- ¡A ver a mi pollo pelón!

Ella le vio preocupada y la detuvo.

- ¡Espera!, ¿no le llevas una sábana o algo así?- Viko la miro perpleja.- Bueno, si es un pollo sin plumas le dará frío.

La chica reparó en ello. Ahora que lo pensaba bien allá arriba sólo había un colchón. Volvió sobre sus talones y entró presurosa a su habitación. Divisó una gran bolsa negra que había utilizado para guardar libretas viejas y papeles inservibles.

Sacó todo y lo regó en una esquina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció por contar con siete almohadas, de las cuales guardó dos dentro de la enorme bolsa.

- Sábanas, sábanas...- murmuró escabulléndose en la habitación de sus padres. Abrió los grandes cajones en donde se guardaban las sobrecamas, manteles, cortinas y demás. Seleccionó una sábana verde con figuras azules y una colcha morada con estampados alusivos a la primavera.

Eludió a su mamá saliendo sigilosamente por la puerta de enfrente. Subió las escaleras con agilidad felina y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Lo siguiente fue un terrible silencio.

Niknok aún abrazaba a Madara, mientras que Deidara observaba con hastío la escena. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué forma es esa de entrar, uhn?- comentó burlón el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Viko guardó silencio.

- Se-se siente tan bien…- decía entre murmullos Niki. Un hilo de sangre escurrió de su nariz al imaginar mil y un situaciones con el rubio y el moreno.

-¡TÚ!

La castaña reaccionó y miró con cierto grado de preocupación a Viko saltar sobre su persona.

- ¡Suéltalo ahora, abusiva!- ordenó tratando de separarla.- ¡Qué lo sueltes te digo!

- ¡No seas envidiosa, comparte!- aferrándose más al cuerpo del Akatsuki.

- ¡Deidara-senpai, ayuda!-pidió entre lloriqueos.- ¡Creo que van a matarme!

- ¡Mira, mira!, ¡pero si es tan lindo! ¡Tobi se mío!

- ¡Nunca! ¡Él ya tiene dueño!-alegó jalando ferozmente al aludido.- Quítale las garras de encima Niknok o juro que no actualizo en un año, ¡agh!

Deidara decidió intervenir después de un rato. Si algo le sucediese a Tobi… jamás podrían regresar. Además planeaba matarlo cuando volviesen, o algo por el estilo.

Transcurridos varios minutos y una pelea entre las chicas de la cual salió victoriosa-obviamente-Viko mediante el chantaje, Niki terminó por irse no sin antes advertir que volvería.

Tras eso, la chica de chaqueta morada sonrió satisfecha y guió a los dos ninjas a la pequeña habitación.

- ¡Estás loca!- gritó ofendido.- Aquí sólo hay una cama, uhn.

- ¿Y qué?- contestó haciéndose la indiferente. Caminó al interior de la habitación e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran también.

Madara curvó sus labios maliciosamente ante la idea de dormir junto con el artista.

- Por mi no hay problema, no suelo moverme mucho cuando duermo.- manifestó el de negros cabellos.- Creo que no seré una molestia para ti senpai, a menos que tú seas quien se mueva mucho.

- No voy a dormir contigo, uhn.- refunfuñó.

- Perfecto.- dijo ignorando a Deidara. Vació la bolsa negra sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto un par de almohadas, una sábana y una ligera frazada.- El clima es menos cálido por la noche, con eso será suficiente por el momento.

Deidara se colocó frente a ella.

- No voy a dormir en la misma cama que Tobi, uhn.- recalcó.

- Es una cama matrimonial, lo suficientemente grande para los dos.- clavando su vista en la de él.

- Con mayor razón, uhn.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Deidara?- cuestionó burlona, arrastrando con desdén su nombre.

- Escucha 'niña', no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Así que mide tus palabras, uhn.-amenazó con seriedad.

Viko sonrió pasando por alto la palabrería del otro. Claro que sabía quién y de qué era capaz, aún así no cedió. Soltó un refrán con albur, que extrañamente se aplicaba bien a la situación.

- Como dijo la gallina: "Aquí la de los 'huevos' soy yo." - ensanchó su sonrisa y dio la media vuelta dando las buenas noches.

Deidara la miró con extrañeza poco antes de que cruzara la puerta.

- Quiere decir que ella es la que manda.- explicó tranquilamente Tobi.

- ¡Cállate, uhn!- soltándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Contuvo la enorme carcajada que rogaba por salir al cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, más que nada, por el hecho de que esos dos dormirían juntos. Mordió su pulgar conteniendo, ahora, ese gritillo tan singular en una yaoista.

El aire de la noche no era tan fresco, justo como lo imaginó. El calor sería insoportable para principios de Mayo. Se abanicó un poco con ambas manos al sentir una oleada de calor.

Antes de retirarse, miró por última vez la tenue luz que salía de la habitación.

****

- En verdad viejo, creo que nuestra hija necesita terapia.

- … estás exagerando.- respondió meciéndose en su hamaca.- Sólo por inventar ese tipo de cosas y dañar la pintura de la pared no es motivo severo para llevarla con un loquero.

- ¡'Viejo'!

- ¡Vamos!, no fue tan grave. La última vez incendió la palapa del patio trasero y no por eso la llevamos con un psicólogo.

- ¡Pero la pintura era nueva!

-

-

-

-

Esa noche antes de dormir, se preguntó si Cupido realmente existía. Personalmente, jamás se había enamorado de nadie y aún no estaba en sus planes, pero de ser cierta la existencia de ese niño con pañales, arco y flecha…

… sólo le pediría que flechara a Deidara. Estaba segura que Madara le correspondería siempre.

Poco después se calificó de tonta y algo idiota al pedir semejante cosa.

Continuará…

**Notas:** He aquí la tan ansiada-quiero creer, nada cuesta soñar-actualización de ésta trillada historia.


	5. Mala' noche

'**Mala' noche.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban de las doce.

La dura y afilada mirada azul se centró en la mullida cama. No era necesario darle vueltas al asunto, tenía claro lo que haría.

- No voy a dormir contigo, uhn.

Madara reprimió una risa libidinosa al mal interpretar intencionalmente la frase. Se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario mal intencionado, dado que aún no era el momento y en parte a la negativa.

- Senpai…- su voz fingida sonó tristemente.- lo aseguró, no me moveré.

Dijera lo que dijera no cambiaría de parecer. No dormiría con él, ¡por su puesto que no!

- Dormirás en el suelo.- antes de que el azabache pudiese siquiera replicar, agregó.- En primer lugar ha sido tu culpa que estemos aquí. Si bien no puedo matarte, ni golpearte como quisiera.-se cruzó de brazos.- lo menos es que duermas en el suelo pedazo de idiota, uhn.

Tobi juntó ambas manos de forma suplicante.

- P-pero eso es tan cruel. ¡Por favor!, deje que duerma también en la cama.

- El suelo… uhn.- señaló irritado el rubio.

El otro guardó silencio unos segundos. Sería difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Tienes razón, es mi culpa pero… también estoy igual de exhausto, tal vez el doble debido al jutsu y encima carezco de chakra.- endulzó su voz.- Por favor Deidara-senpai, déjame dormir contigo.

El menor se llevó una mano al mentón, adquiriendo seriedad, sopesando las palabras de su compañero. Ciertamente tenía razón.

- No.- Madara sintió caer sobre su cabeza una enorme roca.- No creas que tendré lástima por ti. Si estuvieses muriendo por agotamiento, créeme que mi opinión no cambiaría. Sigue siendo tu culpa que estemos aquí, uhn.

Tobi rascó suavemente su cabeza y lo miró.

- Aún cuando no lo hubiese hecho no me dejarías, ¿cierto?

- Exacto, uhn.- afirmó.

- _Desgraciado…_

Después de todo, pudiera ser que Deidara fuese un bastardo insensible sin corazón… y maldición, le gustaba. Supuso entonces que tal vez era algo masoquista. Tras negarlo sólo un poco decidió llevar a acabo su último intento por convencer al chico.

Vamos, que al fin y al cabo era un Uchiha.

- Senpai…- el rubio le vio con fijeza.- Pudiera ser que… bueno, ¿te da pena?

El ojiazul fue victima de un inminente sobresalto. La sencilla e 'inocente' pregunta resonó cual eco dentro de su mente. ¿Pena?, ¿pena él? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Pero qué dices?, ¡claro que no! … uhn.- gritó empuñando las manos. ¡Qué falta de respecto hablar de esa forma a su superior!

-_Predecible y explosivo.-_ sonrió irónico tras la máscara.- ¿Eh?, no hay que tomarlo así. Debiste decírmelo desde antes. Además en bastante comprensible.- el rubio pareció no entender, desistiendo de momento del impulso asesino. 'Tobi' colocó ambas manos en la cintura.- Aún cuando seas mi senpai sólo tienes diecinueve años, es normal que te sientas avergonzado al compartir la cama con otro hombre.- ensanchó su sonrisa.- Más si es un adulto. Lo comprendo 'senpai'.

Lo próximo fue un almohadazo para el de la máscara. 'Tobi' trató de no reír, no logrando su propósito.

- ¡¿De dónde sacas semejante conclusión, uhn?!

- Sólo deduje tu comportamiento. A no ser que…- hizo una pausa.- A no ser que…

Deidara pareció enfadarse más.

- ¿A no ser que qué?... uhn.

- A no ser que pienses que trataré de hacerte algo mientras duermes.- se llevó una mano a la frente, poco después caminó unos pasos hacia él.- Como si…

El rubio bufó molesto. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y Tobi seguía empeñado en hacerle la vida más miserable.

- Senpai- dijo con seriedad.-, no abusaré de ti si eso crees.

Decir que aquello lo tomó por sorpresa es poco. Su rostro ardió en un llamativo rojo vivo, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par enmudeciendo al instante. La indignación, vergüenza, asombro y cólera se agolparon en su estómago, convirtiéndose en un coctel de emociones indescifrables.

¿Abusar? , ¿Ser… ultrajado?

Si lo antes mencionado había hecho eco en su cabeza, esto se asemejaba a un severo puñetazo en la cara. Ni en los más remotos y locos pensamientos se le hubiese ocurrido tal cosa.

Curiosamente la sangre no le hervía, ni el impulso asesino se hizo presente. Sólo podía ver a Tobi frente a él moviendo vagamente las manos, como si todo aquello fuese un cuadro surrealista. Pensó que se veía ridículo al continuar petrificado ante el comentario, pero no daba crédito aún a lo dicho ¡y mucho menos a su reacción!

Entonces, pese a que deseaba con todas sus fuerza partirle la cara no importándole despertar a medio vecindario, lo único que salió de él fue…

- ¡En absoluto!- su voz había sonado tan nerviosa y encima el supuesto grito, terminó siendo a penas un intento de grito.

No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía. Su estómago parecía tener una parvada de aves o peor, mariposas.

_- No es como si… no es como si Tobi… como si…_

… _si…_

Gruñó por lo bajo inclinando su cabeza. No lo creía, estaba avergonzado, se encontraba avergonzado. ¡Avergonzado gracias a Tobi!

- ¿Es eso?- Madara estaba por reír estridentemente, de no ser por el supremo autocontrol que poseía, lo hubiera hecho.- Deidara-senpai, ¿realmente crees eso?- fingiendo asombro.- ¡Pero si yo no intentaría VIOLARTE!

El aludido estremeció. ¡No era eso! ¡No lo era! Sólo… sólo… ¿qué clase de persona dice algo así de estúpido? ¡Tenía diecinueve años, no había motivo para avergonzarse por comentarios como esos! ¡No!

- ¡C-claro que no!, serás idiota Tobi.-le reprochó manteniéndose cabizbajo apretando los puños. La sangre acumulada en su rostro desistía en abandonar dicho lugar. Su cara se sentía caliente, nunca antes había experimentado tanta vergüenza y humillación, excepto claro en aquella ocasión al perder contra Itachi, ¡pero no tanta como ahora!- N-no es como si… co-como si…- ¡Maldición!, estaba tartamudeando. La sangre se aglomeró con mucha más fuerza. Todo su cuerpo tembló, las mariposas, aves o lo que fuera esa molesta sensación se intensificó. Apretó los ojos frustrado.- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir algo tan estúpido, uhn!- reprochó encarándolo dejando al descubierto la extraña expresión entre molesta, ofendida y avergonzada en su ahora ruborizado rostro. Incluso un tomate, de los que tanto gustaba Sasuke pensó el Uchiha, se le comparaba.

De no ser por la máscara, Deidara hubiese apreciado en el rostro del otro Akatsuki una poesía.

El uchiha no dudó en fastidiar al rubio. No lo dejaría hasta que le permitiese dormir a su lado. No se rendiría.

- Senpai, tu rostro sólo dice que tengo razón.-suspiró.- Dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes.- cuando el artista estaba por refutar, el moreno dijo la última cosa que estaba seguro, consumaría su plan.- Además, ¿no te parece que si quisiese hacerte algo lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo?

Suficiente, no toleraría una idiotez más. ¡Él era un hombre también! Sin más, sin una advertencia terminó por darle un izquierdaso. Si bien el golpe no fue precisamente mortal, resultó lo suficientemente doloroso.

- ¡Basta!- desató la pequeña coleta bruscamente.- ¿Crees eso?, pues que equivocado estás Tobi.- lo siguiente fue desabrocharse la gabardina, dando a los ojos y parecer de Madara un erótico espectáculo.- Yo…- tragó saliva dificultosamente. El rubor seguía latente.- ¡te iras al lado izquierdo! ¿Entendido, uhn?

-… S-sí.

…Y el cielo brillo majestuosamente atravesando el concreto, un coro celestial de ángeles resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación...

Ahora solo restaba que el ojiazul se quitara la ropa y empezara a nombrarlo lujuriosamente.

Bueno, nada cuesta soñar.

-

-

-

-

Una vez en cama.

- ¿Y si en realidad tratara de tocarte?

Deidara le dio la espalda.

- … Te mataría, uhn.- afirmó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un sugerente carmín. A penas acababa de dictar la sentencia cuando sintió como descaradamente algo frotaba sin pudor alguno su trasero. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda erizándole la piel y enrojeciéndolo al máximo.

- Oh, lo suponía. ¡Buenas noches Deidara-senpai!- deseó Tobi con ese tono tan peculiar.

El otro por su parte continuaba perplejo ante tal acción. Apretó furiosamente la sábana. Su respiración se disparó hasta los cielos, sintiendo aún como 'la mano' de aquel sujeto continuaba acariciando sus glúteos.

¡Era un desvergonzado! ¡Un bastardo pervertido, degenerado, lujurioso y enfermo! ¡Un cínico descarado! El peor del que hubiese escuchado o visto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal tan descaradamente?, ¡¿CÓMO?!

- ¿Hum?, ¿Estás temblando?-y encima hablarle mientras lo tocaba.

- Eres un… ¡Maldito bastardo!

Pese a que carecían de chakra, Deidara le propino una fortísima patada que mando al moreno contra la pared. El encolerizado y muy sonrojado rubio estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo advertido, de no ser porque el verdadero culpable se hizo notar.

Un maullido fue la sólida respuesta. Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov-nombre el cual no recordó- se encontraba emergiendo de entre las sábanas. Maulló de nuevo, está vez para acomodarse cerca del artista.

- Gato… un… gato, uhn.- miró al pequeño felino ronronear. Pronto volvió su vista, divisando a lo que parecía ser su compañero tirado en el piso. Y entonces Deidara deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser tragado por la tierra.

- Senpai… - dijo incorporándose.- Sólo quiero dormir.

Deidara iba a morir…

… morir de vergüenza esa noche.

-

-

-

-

Habían pasado, como mucho, unas tres horas y el rubio seguía despierto. La vergüenza lo carcomía. No podía dejar de pensar en el tremendo malentendido ocurrido horas atrás, aunque bien pudo justificarse como una agresión de reproche por lo del jutsu, su conciencia se encontraba inquieta y culposa. Siendo un criminal de rango S no debía significar un problema algo así, sin embargo lo era.

Pero la verdadera razón que mantenía a Deidara despierto, era la reacción inmediata ante la supuesta caricia…

… quedarse quieto.

¡Dios! ¡Quedarse quieto!

¡Eso en verdad lo hacía arder colérico! Mordió su labio con fuerza. Quedarse quieto, no hacer nada… se sentía tan, ¡maldición! Tobi le había hecho sentir '_esa'_ emoción tan despreciable dos veces en el mismo día y en menos de una hora. La primera con esas estúpidas conclusiones suyas y la segunda…

… Bueno, la segunda fue de forma indirecta, ¡pero seguía siendo su culpa! Claro que sí. Después de todo quién comenzó a hablar de abusos con índole sexual, violación y todo ese escabroso tema, ¡él, Tobi!

Aún después de todo, la vergüenza seguía plantada en su rostro. Exhaló tembloroso.

Con lentitud se incorporó en la cama, acomodando diestramente hebras de rubio cabello tras su oreja. Escuchó la suave respiración de su compañero, quien dormía en una descuidada posición. Uno de sus brazos colgaba fuera del colchón al igual que su pierna derecha. Deidara lo miró de soslayo reprendiéndose por el desagradable sentimiento que lo abordaba en esos momentos.

- _¿No habrá un momento sin que la traiga encima, uhn?_ – se preguntó observando sutilmente la máscara. Estaba seguro que dormir con esa cosa era sin lugar a dudas muy incomodo.

Tobi se encontraba entre los criminales ninja más buscados, un miembro de Akatsuki. Así que no veía el motivo por el cual ocultar su cara, no era como si tuviese un secreto de magnitudes monumentales.

Comenzó por mordisquearse las uñas de la mano derecha, obligándose a desistir de aquella insaciable curiosidad que le hablaba al oído animosamente: "Será rápido, sólo un vistazo. No se dará cuenta."

- _No hay nada malo en mirar, uhn._-tratando de justificarse. Cauteloso se acercó a él, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una sana e inocente curiosidad. Extendió la mano, atrapando suavemente la anaranjada máscara. Respiró pesadamente, por más que se lo dijera sabía que no estaba bien, pero la curiosidad sencillamente lo pedía a gritos.- _A la cuenta de tres, uhn. Uno_, _dos, tre--_

Su extremidad fue apresada y en un ágil movimiento pronto se vio recostado con Tobi encima. Ambas muñecas eran sometidas sin delicadeza alguna bajo las fuertes manos del moreno. El agarre sin duda lo calificaba monstruoso.

- ¿Q-qué crees que haces, uhn?- reclamó el rubio retorciéndose.- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo mismo digo, senpai. ¿Qué crees que hacías?

La pregunta congeló a Deidara. Se sintió indefenso.

- Eso… yo… yo sólo…- un hilo de voz salió de su garganta. El rosa invadió sus mejillas.

Una maliciosa risa escapó de los labios del más alto. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las del rubio, provocando así la reacción esperada.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó alarmado. No bien pasaron fracciones de segundos cuando se tensó al sentir la rodilla de Tobi masajeando su entrepierna, brindándole muy a su pesar placenteras sensaciones. Tuvo el impulso de gritarle infinidad de cosas, de golpearlo, lejos de eso fue algo completamente distinto.

Desvió la vista instantáneamente, ladeando su cabeza, evitando a toda costa el mínimo contacto visual. No supo cuando comenzó a transpirar pero se vio cubierto de una película de sudor. El hormigueo entre sus piernas, la atrevida caricia, la risa que sonaba a erotismo nublaban su buen juicio.

- Éste es tu castigo senpai.- Tobi habló divertido, frotando con más fuerza.- ¿Se siente bien?, ¿te gusta así?

Las palabras se atoraron, no saliendo nada de su boca. Quiso insultarlo, ordenarle lo dejara en paz, fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no podía siquiera darle la cara. Sudaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y encima tenía unas tremendas ganas de hacer esos sonidos tan humillantes.

Su aturdida mente atinó a decir que su límite se acercaba. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca a alta traición, deleitando los oídos del mayor.

La tibia sensación inundó la parte baja de sus pantalones, esparciéndose lentamente bajo la tela.

- ¿Tan rápido Deidara-senpai?, debes estar muy caliente, ¿no?

La voz de Tobi se escuchó en la lejanía. No sabía con certeza como se darían las cosas después, pero deseaba experimentar de nuevo lo ocurrido y de ser posible sentir 'más'.

- Hazlo, uhn.- pidió cohibido.

_Entonces…_

El sobresaltado rubio se incorporó de inmediato.

… _Y entonces despertó. _

Los latidos de su agitado corazón sonaban cual ruidoso tambor. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, masajeando tembloroso sus sienes escuchando el suave ronroneo de Fluffy cercano a su cintura, dividiendo convenientemente el espacio entre Tobi y él.

Así que todo había sido un sueño. Esto no podía ir peor.

Mira que soñar semejante cosa y con alguien de su mismo género le ponía la carne de gallina. ¡El no era gay! De eso estaba seguro. Le gustaban las chicas, prueba absoluta de que no era homosexual… aún cuando nunca hubiese salido con una…

Una punzada en su estómago.

… lo cual se sobreentendía como que jamás había tenido novia.

Otra más.

… dando a entender por obvia lógica que nunca estuvo con ninguna mujer…

Una más.

… es decir, aún era virgen. Un criminal ninja de rango S virgen.

Virgen.

… VIRGEN…

Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza.

- _¡A BUENA HORA VIENEN ÉSTAS IDIOTECES, UHN!_

Los pensamientos absurdos siguieron llegando, después de todo, es bien sabido que a esas horas las ideas andan sueltas. El resto de la madrugada el pobre rubio la pasó en vela. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era otro perturbante sueño que fuera en contra de todos sus principios, al menos los rescatables.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, Deidara fue derrotado por Morfeo. La agradable sensación que emitía aquella suave, pero firme y cálida almohada no se comparaba con nada que hubiese disfrutado antes.

Pasadas unas horas empezó a despertar. Traviesos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas. Escuchó vagamente el trinar de las aves. Gritos de gente que pasaba por la calle. Niños jugando a saber qué cosa. Y en medio de todo eso, la suave respiración de alguien a su lado.

Su cerebro no procesaba toda la información. Pero ese delicioso aroma sólo lograba adormecerlo. Vaya almohada con respiración propia se había encontrado. Nunca la cambiaría por nada.

… ¿con respiración? "Las almohadas no respiran" pensó un poco más lúcido. Ni olían a… bueno, no tan bien como eso. Mucho menos despedían esa calidez tan propia de un ser humano.

Fue entonces que la realidad lo arrolló. Aquello no era una almohada, lejos de eso, era Tobi.

El de negros cabellos se hallaba dormido, quizá disfrutando aún del quinto sueño, mientras que Deidara se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho al borde de un colapso nervioso.

*****

- ¡Viko, lava los platos!- gritó su madre desde la sala.

La chica simplemente bostezó sin intención alguna de obedecer. La calientita frazada le impedía salir de cama.

- Es madrugada…- musitó perezosa cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

- ¡Viko son las diez de la mañana, levántate ya!

Claro, fácil decirlo. No fue ella quien se desveló escuchando música gracias a Sam (recordemos que Sam es su mp3) y lloriqueando por su fallecida computadora.

Escuchó un par de gritos más, recalcando lo de los trastes, algo sobre un pollo y ruidos extraños por la noche. Ella murmura cosas y trata de ignorarla.

- ¡Voy a subir al piso de arriba!

La amenaza causó el efecto esperado. Saltó prácticamente de la cama y corrió hasta la cocina diciendo cosas como: "¡Ya los lavo!", "No toques a mi pollo" y "Creo que hay mapaches en el techo". Tras eso se colocó el mandil para dar inicio a la tan detestable tarea domestica.

- Comienzo a creer que guardas droga o algo así ahí arriba.

- Sí mamá, la verdad es que consumo toneladas de 'hierba' que guardo en el segundo piso. Pero últimamente he sido descuidada y ahora me has atrapado.- el notable sarcasmo produjo una sonora risa en su madre, quien no tardo en encender el televisor e ignorar a la chica.- Mi familia no me quiere…

Se preguntó varias veces por qué no contaban con un boiler para lavar los trastes, si no lo querían en el baño por temor a que explotara qué más daba que explotara en al concina.

Después de un rato pensando en cosas sin sentido se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las once y sus deli--, es decir, queridos invitados no habían probado bocado alguno. No permitiría que ese par de bishonens se quejaran de su poca falta de atención, ¡ella era la anfitriona!

Dejó los platos a medio lavar, deshaciéndose del mandil mientras se dirigía a prisa hacia la puerta trasera- aún en pijama-, cuando entonces su dulce madre le llamó.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Hierba!- gritó en respuesta.- ¡Y los mapaches que hicieron tanto ruido anoche!- y marchó a las escaleras.

- … Claro.- se levantó tranquilamente del sillón para dirigirse al teléfono. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder empezó a marcar un número.- Sí, ajá… ¿reparan computadoras a domicilio?

****

Su corazón dejó de latir por un fugaz instante, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y el aire se volviese denso. ¡Debía apartarlo ya!

Aun sabiendo que debía alejarse o en su defecto arremeter contra el moreno continuo perplejo.

Tobi se movió aún dormido, abrazando sorpresivamente al rubio que yacía en su pecho, confundiéndolo quizás con una almohada (N/A: Seh, claro). Un involuntario rubor coloreó su rostro, su cuerpo se tensó y creyó estar soñando aún, porque simplemente le parecía imposible todo.

¿Sueño?

¡Eso era!, todo formaba parte de un sueño, un mal sueño que rayaba en pesadilla. Miró extrañado al de máscara anaranjada, el cual no debía y no tenía por qué aparecer en sus sueños. Suficiente tenía con verle la mayoría del tiempo.

Sonrió no muy convencido cuando una furtiva idea llegó a su rubia cabeza. Si era un sueño, significaba que podía hacer cualquier cosa y nada malo pasaría, ¿cierto?

- _Un mal sueño…-_ parpadeó con fuerza.- _sólo eso. No es posible que Tobi fuese capaz de enviarnos a un mundo así, uhn._

No, sencillamente no le constaba. Estuvo por arrojarlo de la cama, pero no siendo real desistió y en su lugar se enderezó, permaneciendo aún a su lado.

- Me pregunto si…- miró fijamente la máscara en espiral. Con suavidad se incorporó en la cama, inclinándose hacia el Uchiha con toda la intención de retirarle aquel estorbo.

- … ¡Kyaaa!, ¡Dei atrevido!- escuchó el estruendoso grito desde la ventana.

El ojiazul pareció palidecer al instante. ¿Acaso, acaso no estaba soñando? y por si eso no fuese suficiente, 'Tobi' despertó.

- ¿Senpai?…- despertó en el peor momento según el rubio.- ¿por qué estás…? Tú estabas…

No supo exactamente lo que sucedió después, pero parecía encontrarse en una realidad extraña. A lo lejos podía escuchar cosas sin mucho sentido viniendo de una chica extraña, aunada a una segunda voz.

- No… lo es… uhn.-murmuró con un visible tic en su ojo.

- ¿Ibas a besar a Tobi, Deidara?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DI--?!-reaccionó.

- ¿Ibas a besarme?-preguntó curioso el moreno.

-¿Qué…?

- ¡Dios! ¿Si ibas a hacerlo entonces Dei?

- ¡NO!- respondió molesto e inconvenientemente ruborizado.- ¡Por supuesto que no, uhn!

Viko sonrió maliciosa del otro lado de la ventana.

- Pues ese sonrojo tuyo deja mucho que desear, ¿eh? Mira que te lo tenías bien guardado Dei, dormir en la misma cama para luego aprovecharte de Tobi. Realmente no me lo esperaba.

- ¡No es así!-gritó hirviendo de 'coraje'.- ¡Dejen de hacerse ideas estúpidas, uhn!

- ¿Ideas estúpidas?- la chica sonrió ampliamente y se reafirmo más en la protección del ventanal.- Entonces dinos, ¿qué es lo que estabas a punto de hacerle a Tobi?

Deidara dio un respingo. No reparó en ese hecho antes de ponerse a gritar. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

- Ah...- trató de hablar más no emitió palabra alguna. Estaba en blanco, no había excusa y no diría que trataba de ver debajo de la máscara tan deliberadamente puesto que creyó todo era un vil sueño. No, incluso eso era peor que admitir que le encantaba el helado de fresa con vainilla y trocitos de bombón.

- Senpai…- Tobi rascó su cabeza nerviosamente.

¿Por qué?

- Estamos esperando rubio.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?

-¡Viko! ¡Los trastes!- se escuchó desde las escaleras para alivio del ojiazul. La chica en cuestión pareció irritarse al ser interrumpida en un momento tan crucial como ese, según dedujo la audaz mente del Uchiha.

- ¡Ya voy, ya!- respondió.- No bajen hasta que yo les digas, ¡y no hagan ruido!- susurró.- los mapaches no son tan ruidosos, entiendan eso.- dicho eso bajó corriendo.

Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Un problema menos.

- ¿Y bien?

… y faltaba uno.

Como por arte de magia, gracia divina o algo más toda la dignidad y elocuencia volvió a Deidara.

- No voy a explicarte nada Tobi, uhn.- la seca y cortante respuesta que dio fin a la incomoda conversación.

La mañana pasó lenta y en calma. Dando el medio día la madre de Viko anunció que saldría con una vecina a un velorio y poco después iría a comprar comestibles. Apenas cruzó la puerta la chica corrió a la ventana para cerciorarse cuan lejos iba la mujer. Una vez salió de su campo de visión abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el patio, desde ahí pudor verla cruzar la esquina. Sonrió. Ya no había peligro.

Corrió feliz hacia el segundo piso y llamó entusista a la puerta. Luego recordó que ella tenía las llaves y no era necesario tocar.

- ¡Buenos días!-saludó felizmente.

- Dirás tardes, es medio día uhn.-gruñó el rubio desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto. Ella sonrió pícara.

- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte!

Deidara entonces quiso saltarle a cuello mientras que 'Tobi' reía silenciosamente. Tras unos cuantos insultos cortesía del ojiazul y otros más por parte de trigueña el Uchiha se vio en la necesidad de terminar la discusión con un bello y tierno comentario "Viko-chan, tengo hambre". Oh, los oídos de la chica se deleitaron con tan melodiosa voz… o bien pudo sentir culpa por se mala anfitriona.

- ¿Quieren 'desayunar'? Mi mamá acaba de irse y no regresará hasta por eso de las cuatro.

Tobi asintió, Dei simplemente bufó molesto dando una extraña afirmativa.

- Bah, rubios…

Estando ya todos en la mesa la chica sirvió cereal mientras hablaba sobre lo mucho que extrañó a Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov por la noche. Al oírlo Deidara palideció maldiciendo internamente al pequeño felino.

- … Y luego me dije que tal vez estaría vagando por la calles como buen gato que es.- terminó de servir la leche.- Ojalá les guste éste cereal. Lo compramos porque estaba en oferta y además me gusta la cebra del empaque.

El rubio fue el primero en probarlo. Sabía dulce, azucarado, crujiente, dulce… sabía bien. Tomó una segunda cucharada y degustó de nueva cuenta aquel postre.

- Está bien, uhn.- dijo lamiendo sutilmente sus labios. Pero para el sharingan de Madara que nada pasa por alto, fue una escena brutalmente cargada de erotismo… leche escurriendo por la tierna boca del rubio… olviden el erotismo, esto rayaba en lo porno (N/A: a juicio de Madara, obviamente).

La anfitriona se felicitó a si misma por tener al menos algo que agradara al artista, disponiéndose también a probar el delicioso cereal. Se llevó una enorme cucharada a la boca, masticando las crujientes hojuelas unas más que otras debido a la leche.

Sonrió al comprobar que en efecto el cereal era dulce.

- _Comprobado, es uke._

El de ojos azules se veía muy animado ingiriendo aquellas hojuelas con leche, probablemente sí sabían bien, se decía el moreno mirándolo cauteloso.

- ¿No vas a comer 'Tobi'?-preguntó maliciosa la chica. Deidara pareció interesado en ello aunque trato de disimularlo falló miserablemente.

- ¡En seguida!- afirmó efusivo. Llevó su mano derecha a la parte inferior de la máscara comenzando a levantarla con una tortuosa lentitud, pensaba el artista.

Para cuando estaban por ver parte de su barbilla el gato saltó sobre Deidara, maullando fuertemente.

- ¡Agh!, ¡quítate de encima, uhn!

- ¡Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov!- lo reprendió Viko acercándose deprisa al rubio.- ¡Baja ahora que le arruinas el cabello a Dei!

Sin embargo el animal se aferró más al chico.

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esta bola de pelos, uhn?!- exclamó Deidara tratando de apartarlo bruscamente.

-… sabe demasiado dulce…- se quejó Tobi lastimeramente cubriendo su boca descubierta- que no logró ver ni la chica ni el otro- con una de sus manos.

- _Y él definitivamente un seme._- dedujo con una amplia sonrisa.

Fluffy maulló otro poco antes de que la trigueña descubriera que pedía alimento. Tarea que le fue encomendada al rubio Akatsuki pese a la rotunda negativa. Cambio de opinión tras escuchar a la chica hablar sobre lo lindo que se le veían las costuras en ambos brazos pues le recordaban a Hidan por ser compañero de Kakuzu. Ser comparado con Hidan era lo último que quería oír. Hidan era un idiota.

Alimentar a un gato llorón que corre por todo el patio trasero no fue tarea sencilla, más cuando el desgraciado animal se empeña en cazar una lagartija.

****

Aún en la mesa…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó sin rodeos el mayor.- Estaba por besarme... tal vez.- murmuró divertido.

Viko sonrió.

- Sabes que no es cierto.- alzó la vista.- ¿Por qué lo ibas a dejar mirar?

- ¿Hablas de hace un momento?- ella negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando fingías dormir.- él mayor se hizo el desentendido.- No creas que soy tonta. Aun cuando no seas un habilidoso ninja aquí no significa que no te mantengas alerta. Vamos, no me engañas. ¿Por qué le ibas a dejar mirar?

- No pensaba hacerlo.

La chica lo miró sin entender. Madara recargó su rostro en una de sus manos.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- No lo sé…

Suspiró y revolvió su cereal. A fuera Deidara corría tras el gato.

- Madara, es decir, Tobi…- sonrió fugazmente para luego adquirir un semblante triste.- Olvida eso. Me preguntaba si… bueno, con lo que hiciste… si tú…

El hombre la observó detenidamente.

Ella paró de jugar con el 'desayuno'.

- Él… ¿realmente lo quieres?

Madara pareció sorprendido.

- Suena muy tonto viniendo de alguien como yo. No tengo experiencia alguna en el plano amoroso pero… realmente quiero ayudarte.- miró con fijeza su tazón de cereal, como si hubiese algo de suma importancia flotando entre la leche y las hojuelas de maíz.- Pero me preocupa el hecho de que tal vez no estés tan interesado en él. Que tal si realmente-suspiró con tristeza.- tú no estás enamorado.

El Akatsuki guardó silencio.

- Si dices que eso es algo que no debe importarme porque no me incumbe _no_ tienes razón.- continuó con la mirada clavada en el cereal.- Yo sólo quiero que estén juntos.

- Niña tonta…- musitó con suavidad. La trigueña elevó la vista.- ¿Piensas eso porque…?

La de cabello negro frunció el ceño.- Eres un Uchiha.-argumentó con obviedad. El otro acomodó su mentón entre sus manos.- Sabes que Deidara odia el Sharingan, por lógica a los Uchiha. Dime tú, ¿cómo planeas conquistarlo mostrándole así como así tu rostro?

- Ya había dicho antes que no pensaba hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces qué?-preguntó con firmeza, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

- Esto no tiene sentido.- anunció despreocupado.- Hablar sobre esto no llevará a nada que no sepa.

- Claro que sí. ¿Acaso ya sabes cómo se lo vas a decir sin que termine odiándote a muerte?

- ¡Ja!, cómo si no lo hiciera ya.-respondió sarcástico.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo obligaste a entrar a Akatsuki? No es como si no existiera alguien más con mejores habilidades que las de él, y sabes bien que hay mejores. ¿Por qué él entonces?

Uchiha Madara calló de inmediato. Lo meditó un par de veces, y una más no sabiendo que responder. Esa niña, ciertamente había dado con algo que no quería aceptar del todo.

"_Porque me convertí en un idiota desde que lo vi."_

No respondería eso. No podía decirle a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer que desde que lo vio accidentalmente en uno de los bosques de la Aldea oculta entre las rocas, se maravilló de la criatura de apenas ocho años de edad. No, no, no. No diría eso, era tan vergonzoso. ¡Dios! Era tan estúpido todo esto, ella era una niña.

Él no daba explicaciones a chiquillas.

- Eso no te importa.

- …

Viko guardó silencio y al poco rato se levantó de la mesa con cereal en mano.

- Me voy a mi cuarto.

Tras varios intentos al final el rubio consiguió atrapar a Mr Fluffy. Estaba agotado, no había dormido bien y el perseguir a un gato no era lo mejor en esas condiciones.

'Tobi' miró por la ventana que daba al comedor.

- Él es importante.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** El próximo capitulo tardará más en salir. Tenía contemplado introducir en este la aparición de un integrante más, pero no he podido así que será hasta la nueva actualización. Había prometido lemon pero tendré que aplazarlo, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas por ahí y no quiero desperdiciarlas.


	6. De sensaciones extrañas e insomnio

**De sensaciones extrañas e insomnio.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **ortografía porque nunca o casi nunca la reviso (pero eso cambiará, verdad Shikami??). Mmm, creo que Deidara estará algo OoC, no lo sé. Estoy cansada, tengo sueño y en este momento no me importa. Viva el OoC, mi OoC!!! Ahg!!!

**Aclaraciones:** * esto significa cambio de escena. Y las pequeñas rayitas que por lo general son cuatro significan tiempo después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Deidara puede ser un terrorista, asesino y criminal experimentado. Pero sigue siendo un muchacho."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Esto no está bien.─murmuró al ver su celular.

Al fondo se oía a Deidara quejarse del gato.

─ … Rayos.

Tobi decía algo sobre amor y comprensión hacia los animales.

─ Va… va a venir.─resultó complicado asimilar el mensaje de texto. _Ella_, llegaría a verle esa misma tarde.

Debía pensar en algo rápido, si llegase a enterarse seguramente todo se saldría fuera de control.Lo último que necesitaba era alguien como ella. Suficiente tenía con Niknok a la que soportó por gracia divina todo la semana.

Parecía increíble que hubiese mantenido a raya la situación siete días completos. Resultó sorprendente para los inquilinos y a ella misma el hecho de que sus padres creyesen las distintas y descabelladas excusas que les dio durante ese lapso de tiempo. No obstante la trigueña estaba convencida de que las mentiras tienen patas cortas y debía ingeniárselas para hacérselas más largas, al menos hasta que lograra sus oscuros y sucios cometidos para con los Akatsukis. Pero el problema ahora eran precisamente las nuevas historias sobre el piso de arriba, sino la llegada de Lila…

… otra adicta al MadaDei.

Las cosas no podían ir peor. Sin embargo desde hacía un par de días que consideraba la idea de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, de ese modo se las arreglaría para pagar las clases de flash que tanto deseaba y…

Sacudió su cabeza. Eso no era algo a lo que darle prioridad.

─ Maldito calor… no me deja pensar claramente─chasqueó la lengua al releer el mensaje─ . Mierda.

─ ¡Senpaaai!─se escuchó al fondo─ ¡Los gatos no son para incendiarlos!

Bastó eso para mandar todo al demonio e ir hecha una furia dispuesta a asesinar al rubio. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a dañar a Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov.

Y allá iba, otra pelea entre el Akatsuki y la anfitriona mientras 'Tobi' hacía de espectador.

-

-

-

-

─ ¡Es el colmo!─chilló Viko cambiando los canales televisivos─Antes estaba segura de que te adoraba, pero ahora sólo pienso que de no ser por Tobi estarías hecho una brocheta humana─arrojó el control remoto a un lado─. Encima estás amargado y, ¡te odio por tener el pelo lacio!

Deidara no se reprimió, contestando instantáneamente.

─ No es como si lamentara no haber sido lo que esperabas─escupió mordazmente─. Así como tampoco es culpa mía que tu cabello sea una maraña, uhn.

Miró de reojo al moreno y suspiró tratando de encontrar paz interior. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos.

─ A la próxima que intentes algo contra Fluffy yo… bueno, te llevarás una no muy grata sorpresa cuando te muestre el fandom.

─ Viko-chan…─habló suavemente el moreno, jugando con sus dedos índices.

─¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?─no prestando atención realmente.

─ … ¿Qué es el fandom, uhn?─intervino Deidara un tanto curioso.

_Mierda._

Tosió un par de veces antes de responder lo primero que llegó a su cabeza.

─ Lo que hacen los fans de… algo.

Las miradas de ambos Akatsukis se centraron en la trigueña. Viko miró el televisor tratando de ignorarlos, pero el programa que veía en esos instantes no podía ser más aburrido que una pelusa al viento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone a ver la creación de los monta dientes?

─ ¿Exactamente que es ese algo?... uhn.─cuestionó. Si iban a tortúralo con algo, mejor estar enterado.

La de ojos marrones mordió fuerte su lengua tratando de no reír. Debió ser más cuidadosa en cuanto a amenazas.

─ Ahm, pues, ehr, verás…─vaciló un poco al tiempo en que tomaba nuevamente el control del televisor y comenzaba a cambiar nerviosa los canales─ Esto, pues eso. Eso que te dije, lo que hacen los fans.

Sintió la dura y afilada mirada del rubio clavársele en la nuca. ¡Vaya, ahora si tenía curiosidad! ¿Por qué no la tuvo cuando le habló sobre la evolución de los sentimientos y el hecho sano y normal que implicaba enamorarse de un hombre aun cuando se fuera un chico?... bien, quizá debió ser más sutil.

Tras un corto periodo de "Te ignoro porque no se que responderte sin reírme a carcajadas", Viko tosió un par de veces antes de hablarle.

─ El fandom es… verás Deidara. A veces, resulta ser que uno tiene un amigo… o un compañero de misiones, couhg (toser). Y entre la amistad que surge, los sentimientos tienden a intensificarse sin siquiera advertirlo. Entonces, es cuando la amistad pasa a un segundo plano y el siguiente paso que se da es a lo que conocemos como amor… aun si es un hombre mayor del que te enamores, todo estará bien, en serio Deidara. ¡Absolutamente todo va a estar bien, no te reprimas!

Deidara la miró con absoluta seriedad.

─ … Y eso es el fandom.─finalizó.

El Uchiha lamentó el haber confiado en alguien como ella. Sus intentos por persuadir a Deidara para caer rendido ante él no parecían nada alentadores.

-

-

-

-

─ ¿Sabías que antes las cucarachas medían uno o dos metros?

Xu dejó de hojear la revista que tenía en ese instante.

─ En ese entontes… quizás eran tan grandes porque nosotros éramos microscópicos.

Viko reflexionó la respuesta.

─ Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez era por eso.

─ Mmm─hizo una pausa mientras encendía la computadora portátil. Tras eso, volvió a hablarle─… Dime una cosa. ¿No se supone que deberías estar escribiendo la actualización de esa historia tuya? Parece que me estás tomando como excusa para perder el tiempo.

La trigueña ensanchó los ojos. Inmediatamente después torció la boca.

─ ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no quieres tenerme aquí?

Xu sonrió amablemente.

─ Claro que no.

Un par de horas después se encontraba caminando por la calles. Visitar a su actual mejor amiga no conocida vía internet y no adicta al anime ni al yaoi, no le parecía haber sido tan buena idea después de todo. Xu era buena, sí. Pero…

Era una maldita desconsiderada. Gruñó al recordar los siete guiones que le entregó tras conversar a penas unos minutos.

"_Si tienes tiempo para venir por aquí, tienes tiempo para dibujar las tiras pendientes y las nuevas."_

─ _Ahg_.

Suficiente tenía con deber una actualización. _Corrección_. Cinco actualizaciones. Encima, por si fuera poco, se desvivía tratando de ocultar y mantener en secreto la existencia de dos personajes ficticios originarios de la imaginación de un maldito afortunado que se ganaba la vida dibujando. El tan sólo recordarlo le provocaba escalofríos.

Todas las mañanas despertaba creyendo haber sido victima de un hermoso e irreal sueño. Algo intangible. Pero nunca faltaba algo que le hiciese palpar la realidad y nuevamente cuestionara su salud mental.

─ Es una locura. Realmente pienso que aun estoy dormida… es decir, ¿cómo es posible esto? ¿Realmente existen los mundos paralelos?

Bufó hastiada. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Estudiar, por ejemplo.

Miró un puesto de jícama y mango. Hurgó entre sus bolsillos, no encontrando nada al fin.

Un perro pasó a lado de ella moviendo la cola.

Se detuvo un momento. Suspiró pesadamente. El examen sería pronto… sí, debía estudiar.

A veces las cosas más fáciles se tornaban tan complicadas.

*

La brisa chocaba contra su rostro. Aspiró profundamente el dulce aroma de arroz con leche que perfumaba la cocina. Miró de reojo a Tobi jugar con los palillos que tanto insistieron en hacerle comprar a la chica. Una diminuta sonrisa se ahogo antes de siquiera aparecer. Suspiró por enésima vez, recargado en la mesa del corredor de atrás mientras jugaba con el pequeño salero. El aire sopló un poco más fuerte, moviendo esta vez sus cabellos.

─ Senpai, Viko-chan dijo que si tenías hambre no era necesario que la esperáramos. ¿Quieres comer ya?─ Tobi le habló desde la ventana de la cocina.

Tardó un rato en responder, y cuando al fin lo hizo no fue de sorprenderse que sólo salieran palabras oscas. El enmascarado insistió una vez más obteniendo por respuesta un feo gruñido y el titulo de idiota.

El ojiazul volteó la silla, dándole la espalda a la ventana y puerta trasera –las de la cocina-. No quería ver ni hablar con su estúpido kohai. Por su culpa y sólo su culpa estaban atrapados en un sitio más extraño que el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Las cosas no iban precisamente mal, pero tampoco lo suficientemente bien. Últimamente sentía que su estómago se revolvía cada vez que llegaba la hora de dormir. Y el estúpido hecho no antes percibido pero agobiante daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza. No es que no lo hubiese advertido, es sólo que no le había dado mucha importancia… de acuerdo, no era eso. El terrorismo y su amor el arte acapararon su completa atención, siendo la segunda la que aun ahora lo hacía. Además, aún era joven. Sería alarmante la situación si pasara de los treinta.

¿Verdad?

Ser aun _así_ no era un problema. No era nada para darle importancia. Nada. No significaba nada.

Discretamente miró a Tobi por encima de su hombro. ¿Tobi aun sería… _virgen_? Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. ¿Qué estupideces pensaba? ¿A él qué le importaba si era o no?

─…

Realmente necesitaba distraerse. En algo, lo que fuera. Porque no dejaba de pensar, por mas que trataba de alejar los pensamientos, en echar un vistazo debajo de esa anaranjada máscara. Jugó con el dobladillo de la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

Chacka, chacka, sonaba la lavadora.

Adentro, el moreno silbaba una pegajosa melodía.

Chacka, chacka…

Una gota de sudor rodó cerca de su mejilla.

Apretó los labios. Realmente no era algo a lo que prestar mucha atención. Más importante que eso, el insomnio lo estaba matando. Cinco días exactamente desde que llegaron. Un día después del incidente del gato entre la cama. Tragó forzadamente saliva al recordar lo sucedido.

─ Estúpido gato, uhn.

Pronto escuchó el televisor encenderse, más bien siendo encendido. Resopló cansado de tanto pensar. Se sentía severamente agotado tras varias noches en vela. Vagamente se preguntó si los padres de la chica algún día notarían su presencia o la escasez de comida. Una vez más suspiró. Se estaba cansando de no poder dormir, de suspirar, de estar ahí, de no utilizar jutsus. Desesperado por volver a _casa_. Cruzó por su mente la idea de ¿qué pensarían el resto de los Akatsukis?, ¿habrían notado ya su ausencia? Nunca antes se habían retrasado en una misión. Sonrió burlonamente. Obviamente preocupados no estaban.

Escuchó pasos acercándose. No se molestó en voltear.

─ ¿Qué crees que piensen los demás, uhn?─dijo con voz cansada.

Tobi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Deidara miró fijamente el botecito de sal. Enarcó una ceja.

─… ¿Qué nos tomamos unas vacaciones?

El salero se estrelló contra la máscara.

─¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas?! ¡Senpai, me entró en el ojo!

─ ¡Porque eres un idiota, por eso, uhn!

─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuando me pida la sal se la arrojaré!─amenazó el mayor entre lloriqueos.

El moreno podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, y amenazarlo con tonterías. Pero si tanto le dolía -como decía-, ¿por qué no sólo se quitaba la máscara? Que así se libraría mejor de los granitos blancos y salados. No es que hubiese hecho un atentado contra Tobi, no, no. Lo hizo sencillamente porque estaba molesto. No era como si hubiese una intención oculta o algo parecido…

… _obvio_ que no.

─ ¡Gyaaaahh!

─ ¡¿No sería más fácil si te quitaras esa cosa, uhn?!─dijo molesto.

Tobi paró de retorcerse tras escucharlo, incorporándose segundos después ante el asombro del rubio.

─ ¡Por supuesto!─respondió recuperado─ Pero si lo hiciera Deidara-senpai lograría su cometido y vería mi cara.

Hubo un largo silencio. En ese lapso de tiempo Deidara estaba seguro de haber adquirido el color del papel, luego, colorearse de intenso rojo y por ultimo arder en las llamas de la vergüenza.

*

Corrió hasta llegar a casa. Cerca, vio a su madre hablar con una vecina, la cual no paraba de decir haber visto a una _rubia _en el patio trasero de su casa. Viko sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

─ _Vieja chismosa_.

Antes de dar la vuelta y evadir a su dulce madre, ésta le habló. Viko trató de lucir en absoluto afectada. La saludó y poco después se vio yendo a la tienda a comprar huevos, tomates y un par de cebollas. Trató de hacer las comprar en menos tiempo que el acostumbrado. Aunque tenía entendido que _mamá_ no iría en ese instante a casa, no podía confiarse de que no lo hiciera. ¿Qué tal si optaba por ir en busca de algo que le hiciese falta para sus clases de costura? ¿O las de cocina? Sólo ahora agradecía que tuviese actividades que ocuparan gran parte de su tiempo.

Con una sonrisa forzada pasó rápidamente saludando a ella y a esa molesta mujer, que ahora hablaba sobre un sexy hombre de cabello negro. Viko sólo reprimió una sonrisa boba.

Seeh, Madara encajaba a la perfección en la palabra sexy.

Caminó aprisa calle abajo, no tardando casi nada en llegara a su casa. Una vez frente a la puerta fue capaz de oír algo sobre sal, senpai's malvados y máscaras. Parpadeó varias veces, no prestando tanta atención como debía y abrió la puerta.

─ Tengo hambre, ¿y ustedes?─habló a manera de saludo, dejando los comestibles sobre la mesa de la sala─ ¿Eh?─se detuvo al ver la expresión de Deidara. No perdiendo el tiempo corrió con una insana sonrisa hasta donde _Tobi _─ Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí? Hay mucho 'color'_*_. ¿Algo 'interesante' para contar?

Tobi le saludó alegremente. El ojiazul sólo logró enrojecer más. Viko se lamentó, sin borrar su expresión, al no contar con una cámara en ese momento.

Con varios –los usuales- "_déjame en paz", "no me molestes", y _el ya conocido "_eres un idiota"_ la _no conversación_ terminó. Pasaron como a lo mucho unos treinta minutos hasta que el menor de los Akatsukis masculló un suave "_Tengo hambre"_. La chica habló cosas sin mucho sentido, como que había calor, que una vecina tenía excelente gusto en hombres y un lirio que vio y no compró. Después le indicó al chico que tomara asiento mientras iba a la cocina. No demoró en poner los platos y servir los alimentos. El Uchiha por su parte se recostó en el sillón más amplio al tiempo en que miraba televisión.

─ Por cierto, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo mientras no estaba?─preguntó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

─ No mucho.─respondió el moreno desde el sofá.

Viko masticó varias veces y tragó. Miró en silencio al ojiazul que aun no probaba su comida. Desvió la vista hacia Tobi y de regreso al rubio.

─ ¿No vas a comer?

Deidara hizo un mohín con la boca. La trigueña comió otro pedazo de bistec. Hubo otro corto silencio.

─ … Yo creo que estas delgado. Y en buena forma─Deidara le vio extrañado─. Hacer dietas sin la supervisión de un nutriólogo no es saludable.

_Tobi _contuvo la risa. Dei gruñó molesto.

─¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¿Eres tonta o qué, uhn?

─ ¡Tonto serás tú!─respingó─ ¿O hay otra explicación por la que no quieras comer esa deliciosa y jugosa carne?

─ ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan fastidiosa y gritona todo el tiempo, uhn?

─ ... Quiero comer hot cakes…

─ Qué rara eres, uhn.─murmuró visiblemente molesto frotándose la sienes.

─ Oigan, ¿dónde está la sal?

─ …

Madara rió para sus adentros.

-

-

-

-

El reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde. Su corazón latió un poco más aprisa. Se preguntó si estaría bien ocultarle algo tan magnifico, alucinante e increíblemente genial como lo era tener a dos Akatsukis en casa. Las dudas se disiparon una vez recordó lo mucho que la hacía molestar cada vez que _roleaban*_ por el Messenger. Si al menos hubiese sido más agradable…

Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Niknok hablar desde el portón--

─ ¡¿Niknok?!

Corrió prácticamente hasta la ventana, procurando ocultarse entre las cortinas. No podía ser, ¿qué estaba haciendo Niknok fuera de su casa?... bien, era una tontería preguntárselo.

Nuevamente la castaña llamó, esperando saliera Viko a recibirla.

─ Esto es perfecto…─ironizó poniéndose de cuclillas contra la pared. No sólo debía tratar con la retorcida mente de Lila, sino también con la inesperada visita de Niki. Trató de idear un plan, pero nada se le ocurrió. No era de sorprenderse, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había retacado su pobre cabeza con mil y un posibles escenas MadaDei en la última semana.

Se obligó a dejara de fantasear, al menos hasta que llegara la noche. Sonaría cruel, pero dejaría que Niki gritara por tiempo indefinido hasta que se marchara. No se le vino nada más creativo. Aun tenía que arreglar el otro imprevisto: Lila.

─ ¡Viko se que estás ahí, sal ahora y déjame entrar a la dimensión fantástica y soñar un rato!

La de chaqueta morada cubrió sus oídos en un intento por aminorar los gritos de Niknok.

─ Cuando salga de esto… me aseguraré de… ahg… ¿por qué justo ahora debo estar en mi modo pervertido?─masculló imaginando una escena _romántica _entre los dos Akatsukis.

La chica siguió llamándole.

Transcurridos unos diez minutos, Niknok se rindió. Cansada de tantos gritos y al borde de quedar afónica decidió retirarse, ya iría otro día. Al doblar en la esquina se topó con una jovencita de tez bastante clara. Enarcó una ceja echándole un disimulado vistazo. Sus ropas oscuras –y con el calor que había-, le hicieron pensar que probablemente estaba loca.

─ Pobre mujer, se rostizará.─murmuró.

La otra simplemente le vio sin mucho interés y continuó caminando.

Si al menos Niki hubiese tardado un par de minutos más, si hubiese ido a paso lento antes de doblar en aquella esquina, hubiese visto a Lila detenerse frente a la casa de Viko.

La pálida chica observó la fachada de la residencia. Dirigió la vista a la segunda planta y de nuevo al frente. Sin más, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel y lo arrojó al jardín. Esta vez no miró hacia ningún lugar en particular y como llegó, se fue.

La trigueña, que había presenciado todo oculta desde la ventana esperó a que la chica desapareciera de su campo de visión. Una vez así, salió a rastras.

─¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, uhn?─oyó desde la terraza. Volteó para encontrarse con un despeinado rubio. Sintió algo escurrir de su nariz al imaginarse cómo terminó así…

"─ _Ahhh… ahh, To-Tobiii… p-para, uhn…"_

"─ _Sen… pai, ahh… no, resiste más…"_

"─ _¡Ah!, rayos Tobi…"_

… Fijó su vista en el suelo tratando de ignorar las _dulces_ ideas. Cuando tomó entre sus manos la nota no pudo evitar soltar una palabrota.

En el maltratado pedazo de papel se alcanzaba a leer lo siguiente:

"_Se me acabó el saldo… y hay un concierto de Lacrimosa hoy (no hace falta mencionar que ya tengo las entradas), nos vemos otro día._

_Besitos, Lila *3*"_

Bueno, un problema menos.

─ Un momento… ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que podías asomarte?─le reprochó poniéndose de pie. Deidara resopló antes de cerrar la ventana─ Bah… rubios.

"─ _¡Aahh, Ahh! ¡Ohh, Tobiii!"_

"─ _Deidara… Nhg… ahh, eres tan--"_

─Su-suficiente.─se repitió sonriendo bobamente limpiando su nariz.

-

-

-

-

─ ¡Deja eso! ¡No es para jugar!─gritó histérico el rubio arrebatándole la blanca arcilla.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Aquí no te sirve de nada!─se quejó Viko haciéndose de un poco─ ¡Mira, te hice un gatito!─agregó alegremente mostrándole la figura.

─ Está horrible, uhn.

─ Senpai no sea cruel─dijo el moreno mientras cargaba a Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov─.Viko-chan a pasado mucho tiempo haciéndola para ti.

Deidara lo inspeccionó vagamente y volvió a decir.

─ Está horrible, uhn.

─ Es mucho más bonito que tu horrible C-3─refunfuñó levantándose de su asiento─. Mira 'Tobi', ¡lo hice para ti!

─ No es verdad.─se quejó Tobi.

─ Cállate y tómalo.

El anaranjado pasó a rojizo. El cálido sol descendía, dando entrada a la noche. Pronto comenzó a soplar la refrescante brisa.

─ Falta poco para que llegue tu madre, ¿no?─dijo el Uchiha mirando el ocaso. Viko asintió terminando otra figurita de arcilla. El ojiazul se la quitó y la guardó de mala gana en los contenedores.

─ ¡Egoísta!─chilló la chica con un cómico enfado. Deidara prefirió no hacer caso─ Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

_Tobi_ se detuvo y aunque no pudo ver su expresión –gracias a su fiel máscara- dedujo que la miraba como si fuera tonta o le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

─ Senpai, ¿se quedará más tiempo aquí? La mamá de Viko-chan no tardará en llegar─el rubio pareció meditarlo─. Y bueno, no es muy prudente quedarnos, ¿verdad, Viko-chan?

El artista se vio por un segundo en un dilema. Más todo se aclaró cuando escuchó el comentario fuera de lugar de su queridísima anfitriona.

Ella suspiró risueña.

─ ¿Por qué no puedo evitar pensar que eres tan lindo y encantadoramente dulce Tobi?─ el aludido percibió la veracidad de sus palabras. Esa chica era tan… extraña. ¿Cómo le era posible decir eso cuando sabía de antemano que fingía?

─ Nunca creí decirlo, pero prefiero estar contigo que con ella, uhn.

─ Ja, ja, ¿sabes que lo que acabas de decir sólo me hace más feliz?─pronto comenzó a reír maliciosamente─ Uy, Dei-chan…

Madara se adelantó. Algo le decía que esos dos volverían a discutir para luego arañarse un rato. Mientras subía las escaleras recordó que los oscuros uniformes y sus habituales ropas se encontraban tendidos aún. Pensó en ir a recogerlas, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para eso. Aun cuando Viko y Deidara no lo supieran, esos días se mantuvo tratando de reunir algo de chakra. Aunque los resultados no fueron del todo alentadores fue capaz de percibir una pizca de aquella singular energía. Tal vez no fue reconfortante en cuanto a cantidad, pero si en el aspecto de posibilidades. Si se esforzaba más sería capaz de concentrar más chakra. De esa forma podría ejecutar de nuevo aquel jutsu y regresar a _casa_.

Ya no era un porcentaje de cero. Había esperanza.

Cuando finalmente llegó al segundo piso se dejó caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama. Aspiró lentamente las sábanas. Olían a miel y manzanilla.

Un par de minutos después llegó el ojiazul con una toalla al hombro. Debido a que se encontraba boca a bajo no se percató de ese hecho. El rubio entró a la habitación y tomó de uno de los cajones del pequeño ropero algo de ropa que le había facilitado la trigueña.

─ _Hace calor_.─pensó al tiempo en que cerraba el cajón.

-

-

-

-

Secó su cabello con la toalla. Observó unos instantes el reloj de pared. Las diez y media. Chasqueó la lengua. Normalmente se acostaba pasadas de las once, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no podía darse el lujo de hacer sus caprichos.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo más estarían varados ahí? La vida en ese lugar parecía tan lejana a su mundo. Todo lo aparentemente ordinario era tan diferente y algunas veces complicado para él. Por ejemplo, estaba esas cosas llamadas, ¿cómo le llamaban? ¡Celulares, eso! También esas máquinas de metal que solían pasar por la calle. Muchas cosas más que de momento no deseaba recordar.

Caminó silencioso hasta la habitación, encontrándose con su compañero. Tobi parecía muy feliz, o al menos entretenido leyendo ese libro de extraños garabatos, pero que extrañamente podían traducir.

Se quedó un rato en el marco de la puerta. Tobi lo notó, por un momento tuvo la intención de bajar el libro. Él siguió de pie.

Tobi era más alto que él. Estaba seguro que le llevaba varios años. También que solía ser algo idiota. Pero fuera de eso…

… Tobi parecía, aun cuando costara admitirlo, fuerte. Quizás más que él. Tobi lo trajo a esta dimensión. Hizo un jutsu que probablemente requería grandes cantidades de chakra. Su compañero nunca demostró ninguna habilidad especial como para entrar en Akatsuki. Si acaso llegó a utilizar el doton, pero algo más a parte de eso, nada. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Tobi era un misterio.

─ ¿Por qué la usas?... uhn.

Madara alzó la vista, sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta. Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios al comprender.

─ ¿Por qué sharingan Kakashi usa una?

Deidara frunció el entrecejo.

─ No lo sé, uhn.─respondió ácidamente.

─ Sí, bueno. Yo tampoco.─y volvió la vista a la lectura. ¡Oh! La parte interesante estaba cerca.

Sintió el impulso de agredirlo. Pero recordó las amenazas de Viko en caso de armar un alboroto a esas horas de la noche, y con sus padres en casa. Se contuvo.

Inspiró silenciosamente.

─ ¿Por qué la usas tú, uhn?─volvió a preguntar siendo menos rudo.

Madara sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Relamió sus labios antes de idear una ingeniosa respuesta.

─ Tal vez trato de parecer interesante.

─ No lo eres. Ni siquiera con eso encima─dijo entre dientes subiendo inesperadamente a la cama. El cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó─ .Quítatela, uhn.

─ S-senpai, no diga eso tan a la ligera─su corazón latió con fuerza. Retrocedió un poco─ .Además, esa no es la forma correcta de pedirlo.

Por un segundo Deidara se preguntó cómo sería lo correcto, pero desechó el pensamiento casi al instante. Lo miró fijamente varios segundos. Hubo un momento en el que Madara creyó que aquellos azules ojos le atravesarían. Su mirada se sentía tan intensa. Era el océano entero contra el abismo.

─ ¿Qué sucede, senpai?-preguntó al verse en su limite. Había perdido. No, se retiró antes de que sucediese una _catástrofe*._ Se veía tan serio… y sexy. Se reprendió mentalmente.

El artista tardó en contestar.

─ … ¿Quién eres?─dijo al fin algo irritado, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia él. Un mechón se deslizó por su hombro─ ¿Por qué nunca te defiendes? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de ser agradable conmigo?... uhn.

El suave aroma a manzanilla que despedía su cabello golpeó su olfato. El calor le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Comenzaba inquietarle de sobremanera la cercanía del rubio, más que eso, le preocupaba la reacción involuntaria que tendría de pasar más tiempo así. No es que no supiera lo que pasaría, era precisamente lo que sucedería lo que lo angustiaba.

¡Maldición! Deidara realmente se lo estaba _buscando._

Rió nervioso.

─ Bu-bueno, eso es porque eres mi senpai, Deidara-senpai. Je, je…

El menor soltó un chasquido un tanto inconforme.

─ Sasori no danna era superior a mí y no por eso me comportaba como un idiota a su alrededor, uhn.

Tobi gruñó por lo bajo.

"_Sasori está muerto."_

─ No era la gran cosa… _murió, ¿no?_ ─musitó un tanto celoso.

Pese a que Deidara lo escuchó, no fue capaz de identificar el tono que usó. Tal vez se mofaba de la incompetencia del Akasuna, pensó. Decidió pasarlo por alto. No le importaba de todas formas.

─ Oye Tobi─miró en otra dirección─ … he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar─rascó un poco avergonzado su cabeza─…Y bueno… ¡Solo quítate esa estúpida máscara, uhn!

─ ¿Nunca puedes pasar más de cinco minutos sin mostrarte agresivo?

─ La máscara…

─ ¿Eh?

─ Quítatela ya, uhn.- espetó autoritario. No más. Lo soportó durante toda una semana y pocos días después de haberse vuelto compañeros en Akatsuki. Estaba seguro, Tobi era… ¡ocultaba algo!

─¿Por qué?

─ …

─ Hmm─esta vez fue él quien se inclinó hacia el frente─, ¿podría ser, Deidara-senpai, que estés interesado en mí?

Deidara sintió un vació en su estómago. ¿Qué significaba ese sugestivo tono? Un involuntario sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Curiosamente de un tiempo a la fecha comenzaba a sentir incomodidad estando cerca de Tobi. Una _extraña_ incomodidad

─ ¡Jamás!─rugió golpeándolo con el puño─¡Duerme en el piso, uhn!

─ ¡Pe-pero Senpai!

El más joven de la organización se hizo de la frazada y se cubrió por completo. Madara subió a la cama pasados unos minutos pese a las advertencias. Sonrió distraídamente al ver la rubia cabellera al descubierto.

─ Si estás tan interesado… podría hacer una excepción y dejarte mirar…─susurró con voz ronca. Deidara sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder sin ningún motivo aparente. La voz de Tobi sonaba extraña.

─ Sólo bromeaba, ¡déjame ahora, uhn!─farfulló. Sintió su pulso acelerar. No le gustaba. No le gustaba. Esa sensación… ¿qué era?

_Tobi_ no insistió más y se acomodó a su lado.

─ Buenas noches, Senpai. Descanse.

Esa noche, Madara no durmió.

El suave aroma a manzanilla. La curiosidad de su subordinado… comenzaban a causarle _estragos_.

*

─ ¡Viko--!

─ Mapaches, mamá, mapaches.- respondió desde su cuarto.

─ Qué extraño… la ultima vez dijiste que era un ornitorrinco.

_Continuará._

.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Oh, yo lo sé. Tardé bastante… ¡pero aquí estoy! ¿A poco no están felices de verme? :D

Coff, coff.

Iré posponiendo el lemmon. Últimamente me ha dado mucha flojera y encima cuando voy a escribir no logro avanzar mucho. Mientras que yo me desvivo escribiendo madadei/tobidei (que es lo mismo ¬¬)… en fin, no pienso hacer reclamaciones.

En un principio pensaba hacer este historia más que nada cómica, pero mientras más releo noto la ausencia de profundidad en la trama (y trama). No revisé el capi, lo siento si hay errores, pero últimamente no me dejan usar mucho la compu y debo escribir rá vez haga unos cuantos cambios a la historia. Deidara necesita descubrir esos sentimientos ocultos que poco a poco irán floreciendo (o brotando inesperada y rápidamente, quién sabe XDDD) y Madara deberá tomar unas cuantas decisiones que traerán cambios significativos (Oh, no. Estoy dando spoilers D:).


	7. Una vez abierta la caja

**Una vez abierta la caja se sabe el contenido.**

**Disclaimer:** la serie de naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto.

**Advertencias: ** OoC, ortografía y coherencia debido a que Lila y 'Lacrima' (la cual explotó y se regeneró al saber que si actualizaría de inmediato) insistieron en que lo subiera a penas terminara, así q de encontrar más faltas y palabras a medias, de lo normal cúlpenlas a ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo andaba mal.

Algo terriblemente mal le estaba sucediendo.

Pensó en que tal vez pudiese tratarse de una enfermedad, pero ningún síntoma encajaba en el contexto. Aun cuando los libros no avalaran su estado, estaba completa y absolutamente seguro: estaba enfermo. No había otra explicación. Quizá una nueva enfermedad, una que aun no había sido descubierta…

¿Sería peligrosa?

—Hmm.—cortó otro pequeño trozo de zanahoria.

No, no lo creía.

Suspiró pesadamente dejando de lado las verduras. No deseaba hacer nada, excepto tirarse a dormir –si era posible-, tres días. Pensó en el hecho de que pudiese ser debido a la estancia. Lo tuvo en cuenta, más bien deseaba fuera eso. Porque se estaba volviendo loco.

Día y noche no dejaba de experimentar tan extrañas sensaciones. El dolor en el pecho, que en variadas ocasiones llegaba a ser satisfactorio lo cual resultaba espeluznante. La sensación de algo haciéndole digestión aun cuando no hubiese probado bocado alguno. El calor en el rostro y el intenso _malestar_ que lo abordaba cada que la mocosa se abalanzaba sobre _él_. No había duda, algo andaba mal.

¿Pero qué?

Sólo lograba confundirse más al tratar de desenmarañar el asunto. Si era una enfermedad no aparecía en las enciclopedias medicas, incluso de ser nueva no parecía del todo una. Entonces sino lo era, ¿qué era?

Clavó el cuchillo sobre el inocente vegetal. Le molestaba no saber. Le molestaba sentirse así y no saber con certeza el motivo. Maldición, si no se curaba pronto él…

"Huh"

Aunque de cierta forma resultaba -de una forma retorcida y contra toda lógica, en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo-, agradable. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Ahg, debía estar loco para creer semejante tontería. Reanudó su labor domestica auto impuesta. La molesta anfitriona había sugerido comer verduras salteadas, como siempre Tobi se excusó fingiendo un 'terrible' dolor en su dedo índice derecho o alguna estupidez así logró escuchar. Y dado que Viko cocinaba horrible optó por _amablemente_ darse a la tarea, sobra decir que el lesionado en esos momentos yacía cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá grande mirando televisión. Tobi se había vuelto un adicto en cuanto a miniseries y películas de acción. Frunció el entrecejo, concentrado en darles fin a las verduras. La zanahoria fue la que corrió con peor suerte junto con el brócoli. Pero simplemente nombrar o siquiera pensar en ese idiota que tenía por camarada le provocaba tanta _molestia._

—Maldito idiota, uhn…—alcanzó a murmurar cortando de un tajo la jicama.

—Decir lo siento las veces que sean no basta, ¿verdad senpai?

Dio un notorio sobresalto. No se percató en qué momento el azabache llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina. Apretó los labios disgustado volviendo a rebanar sin mucho cuidado la jicama.

—Sí—respondió desdeñoso entre el constante sonido que producía el cuchillo al entrar en la verdura y chocar contra la tabla. Hablar con Tobi le irritaba. Hablar con Tobi le producía una incomoda sensación en el pecho y las palabras tendían a atorársele en la garganta.

El otro le observó un rato más antes de hablar nuevamente.

—He pensado y creo que…

—Lo que pienses o creas no me tiene sin cuidado Tobi, uhn.

—Oh—se quejó 'abatido'—… ya veo, entonces no me dejas otra opción.

—¿De qué estás hablando, uhn?

—Bueno, bueno digamos que…. Tal vez me perdones si te hago feliz—casi estuvo por rebanarse un dedo—. Senpai si te portas bien te dejaré ver mi rostro, ¿si?

La frase golpeó con fuerza su atolondrada cabeza haciéndole enrojecer repentinamente. Trató por todos los medios de concentrarse en contestar apropiadamente. Desgraciadamente estaba falto de frases nuevas.

—¡A-a quién le importa eso idiota, uhn!

Madara sonrió divertido.

—¿No?, pero la otra noche estabas muy insistente.

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando, uhn!

—¿Qué~?, ¿no lo recuerdas Deidara-senpai?

Cuando estuvo por decir algo más sintió como algo viscoso impactaba sobre su cuerpo y entraba por el orificio de su máscara. Cerró su ojo al contacto y tan pronto la sustancia llegó a sus labios la saboreó cuidadosamente, descubriendo para su fortuna que no se trataba de sal o picante sino de simple salsa catsup. A ciegas, sin chakra y con salsa de tomate escurriendo de sus ropas se retiró tanteando la pared hasta chocar con la puerta del baño, dejando incompleta su tarea y sin poder deleitarse con la bella imagen del rubio ruborizado.

—¿_Siempre tienes que ser así de agresivo?_

—Imbécil…—masculló partiendo con un corte preciso la ahora coliflor. Si se mantenía de ese modo durante más tiempo terminarían comiendo 'sobras de salteado'*. Bufó molesto, sintiendo aun sus mejillas ardiendo.

Estaba enfermo o algo así…

… O algo parecido.

En la tele anunciaban un nuevo electrodoméstico. Afuera un niño gritaba fuerte y claro que un perro lo había empujado. Desde la cocina pudo escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo proveniente del baño. Escuchó también el chirrido de la puerta cerrándose y el fuerte palpitar de su pecho que amenazaba con dejar salir a su morador de un momento a otro. Se sintió confuso, como si estuviese hecho de un material inexistente, como un borrón o un carrete de película vieja a punto apagarse.

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado. Los vegetales se miraban horribles. La música que provenía de una casa vecina se coló dentro. Las suaves notas del piano mezclándose con los agudos del violín calmaron sus nervios y llenaron con una pasajera calma su cabeza, despejando su mente, invitándolo a descansar en las intangibles ondas de agradable sonido. Las notas; una a una se esparcieron en cada rincón al que les fue posible acceder. El suave barullo de afuera fue desapareciendo al compás de la melodía.

Miró sin mucho interés la estufa, el aceite y la sartén que yacía en el lavaplatos. Volvió la vista a las verduras no mirándolas realmente. Quería descansar y no pensar en nada más. Sólo eso. Desconectarse de la penosa realidad, triste realidad, frustrante realidad, agotadora, extraña… simplemente olvidarse de todo, con la esperanza de que al despertar '_eso'_ no estuviera más colmándole el pecho hasta asfixiarlo.

—Tch…

Le habían arrancado ambos brazos; eso fue sumamente doloroso. Se los costuraron, lo cual no fue nada agradable. Lo habían golpeado en alguno que otro combate, había sufrido dolores de cabeza y cosas de ese tipo. Sin embargo nada se comparaba con esa sensación que palpitaba tan feroz dentro de él. No sabía catalogarlo como dolor o… _dolor placentero_. No sabía ni siquiera si en verdad lo odiaba del todo. No tenía idea de por qué el causante era Tobi. Sólo contaba con la certeza de que si existía una solución, Tobi la sería. Lo que resultaba más frustrante… porque no sabía en que se basaba para pensar en algo así.

Gruñó fastidiado de su lógica. No entendía nada. Se sentía como un niño pequeño frente aun examen con problemas que en su vida había visto y mucho menos estudiado. Se sentía torpe y lento.

La respuesta estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Estaba seguro, lo sentía pero desconocía el método para descifrar el problema.

Salió al patio trasero, dejándose caer sin mucha gracia sobre una vieja mecedora. Cuando volvieran –si es que volvían-, le arrojaría varias de sus creaciones a _él_ y a cualquier idiota que se le pusiera delante. Incluso si ese idiota llegaba a ser Itachi. Sonrió pícaro al imaginarse aterrorizando a la organización entera. Sonaba divertido, pero lejos de la realidad.

—¡Waaah! ¡¿Pero qué le pasó a las verduras?!

Deidara torció la boca al escuchar la inconfundible voz de la chica.

—¡Tú!—apareció en el marco de la puerta—¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

—Corté--

—¡Se ven como si una banda de maleantes psicópatas hubiese acuchillado y destazado un huerto entero!

El rubio simplemente la ignoró.

—Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?—Viko pensó que tal vez estaba molesto y murmuró— Tsk, debí obligar a Tobi--

A Tobi…

" — _Si se trata de Deidara-senpai puedo dejarte mirar…"_

¡Maldición, Tobi!

—¡Qué mal entonces, uhn!—bramó incorporándose de inmediato. La trigueña tuvo un pequeño sobresalto ante la agresiva respuesta. No preguntó nada ni comentó al respecto, simplemente guardó silencio a la espera de algún comentario por parte del artista. Pero no lo hubo, Deidara poco después caminó a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y subió.

Viko caminó silenciosa a las escaleras y se asomó. Ese día Deidara estaba más insoportable que días anteriores. Y lo peor, cuando se comportaba así ella no dejaba de fantasear con 'Tobi' _sometiéndolo _hasta volverlo sumiso y suplicante.

—Eh, Viko-chan. Estás en casa, qué alegría.

Volteó, encontrándose con el azabache que secaba insistentemente su cabellera.

—Qué lindo… si realmente existiera Tobi—sonrió— . Y, ¿qué te arrojó en esta ocasión?

—Nada peligroso.

—Tú limpiarás la cocina, ¿sabes?

El Uchiha se hizo el desentendido y volvió a la sala.

—¡Hey! ¿Me oíste? ¡Oye te prohibiré la tele!

*

Las almohadas estaban impregnadas con su aroma. Las sábanas, la frazada… todo.

Todo olía a _él_.

Golpeó con fuerza la almohada y sumergió su rostro en ella. Maldición, no era posible que incluso estando solo, Tobi estuviera _presente._ Se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesto a ir más profundo dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba hacerlo y así poder encontrar la razón del por qué Tobi estaba ocasionándole tantas _molestias_. Sin embargo nada llegó a él, excepto '_eso'_ y súbitamente el rubor acudió a sus mejillas. La cara le ardía y el corazón latía tan aprisa. Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos en un vano intento por arrancarse aquel penoso recuerdo. Lanzó una especie de gruñido agudo en señal de frustración, presionando con más fuerza su rubia cabeza. Las doradas hebras cayeron delante de su rostro, haciéndole compañía al largo mechón izquierdo.

Al final no fue capaz de siquiera bloquear el recuerdo de aquel sueño erótico –tan real- con el antes mencionado. Así como tampoco logró olvidar la escena que le montó ni el drama que sufrió la misma noche gracias al mugroso gato.

—No necesito esto… uhn.

¿No necesitaba qué?

Miró intranquilo el techo, esperando encontrar la respuesta en las manchas de pintura y las grietas del repellado. En cambio sólo halló la figura de un pato que difícilmente logró entender.

Cerró los ojos antes de acomodarse de nuevo entre la cama. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado de sus propias reacciones. No disgustado. No furioso.

—¿Q-qué mierda me pasa, uhn?—su voz apenas llegó a sus propios oídos. Se oía tan distante y temblorosa. Su rostro seguía sintiéndose caliente, casi tanto como si hubiese realizado un jutsu de fuego.

Esto, lo que fuera… le asustaba. Pero prefería mentirse las veces que fuera necesario antes de admitirlo abiertamente.

Inspiró profundamente varias veces antes de descubrirse los ojos e intentar calmarse. Poco a poco el rubor fue disminuyendo más no lo abandonó del todo. El dulce rosa permaneció en su rostro por largo rato hasta que se hubo dormido.

Mientras dormía, soñó con aquella vez cuando tenía nueve años y una niña lo miraba desde el asiento de atrás en la academia. Ella siempre le sonreía y convidaba de su almuerzo. No era fea, de hecho era muy bonita pero nunca le interesó. Hablaba sobre cosas extrañas y de lo mucho que adoraba el color amarillo en el cabello.

Luego, sus memorias lo llevaron al día después de la graduación.

—_No me gustas y no quiero ser tu novio, uhn._

La niña se echó a llorar. Después de todo, aun viendo el rostro del rubio guardó la esperanza de que aceptara. Deidara se sintió incomodo, pero francamente no tenía idea de cómo quererla. Esa misma tarde le preguntó a su madre cómo podía enamorarse de alguien que no le gustaba. Ella sonrió con tristeza y simplemente respondió "No puedes".

Deidara no comprendió y preguntó de nuevo.

—_¿Cómo me enamoro de alguien?_

—_Simplemente te enamoras_—rió despacio—. _No se trata de lógica. Tú no eliges a la persona_. _Aquí_—dijo señalando su pecho—, _este pequeño 'traidor' te dirá con quien quiere estar. _

De a poco el recuerdo se hizo borroso y terminó por desvanecerse. En medio de la oscuridad el sonido de una gotera llamó su atención. Movió los dedos al sentir la humedad en el ambiente y pronto notó que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. A lo lejos pudo escuchar voces. Frases al azar, palabras que no entendía.

"—_Madara Uchiha es el verdadero líder."_

"—_¡Santa madre del sasunaru! ¡ERES MADA--!"_

"—_Ahh… el amor."_

"—_¿A qué le tienes miedo, Deidara?"_

"—_¿Y si en realidad tratara de tocarte?"_

"—_¿Ibas a besar a Tobi, Deidara?"_

"—_Tal vez trato de parecer interesante."_

"—_¿Podría ser, Deidara-senpai, que estés interesado en mí?"_

¿Qué?

"—_¿…que estés interesado en mí?"_

Eso era algo…

"—_¿…interesado en mí?"_

Él no estaba…

"—_¿… en mí?"_

El agua se evaporó repentinamente.

"—_¿Podría ser, Deidara-senpai, que estés interesado en mí?"_

"—_Simplemente te enamoras. No se trata de lógica. Tú no eliges a la persona_._ Aquí_, _este pequeño 'traidor' te dirá con quien quiere estar."_

Sus piernas flaquearon. Pronto le costaba respirar.

Caía en la cuenta.

—Deja de bromear… no juegues conmigo…—cubrió su rostro con fuerza. —¡No me jodas con eso, uhn!

-

-

-

-

Era la mejor noticia que pudiesen haberle dado en ese momento. Si bien no era el comunicado de "Madara al fin se XXX a Deidara" o "Dei ha aceptado los sentimientos de Madara y te dejará filmar cuando se lo XXX" o al menos "Mada le confesó al rubio todo y terminaron XXX en tu cama" o en última instancia "Dentro de nueve meses Maeko Uchiha Iwa hará su gran debut". No…

… pero la buena noticia que no era tan buena como ella hubiese querido consistía en simple y sencillamente: tres días sin padres. Exacto, tres días sin supervisión adulta.

Una sonrisa boba se coló en su rostro. Agradeció infinitamente el hecho de tener un pez herido por mascota, que requería de cuidados cada cierto tiempo. Todos sabían que el pez moriría pero su madre se negaba a aceptar la realidad, lo cual resultaba muy conveniente para la trigueña. Porque tres días, tres días era todo lo que cualquier fangirl obsesiva podría desear a lado de las dos personas que más admiraba y amaba en el sentido fujoshi.

Oh, tres días hostigando a Madara.

—Ku, ku, ku…

—Lo he intentado varias veces pero no logró sobrevivir después del cuarto click.—habló el moreno sin quitar la vista del monitor.

—¿Eh?, ¿Cómo es qué..? ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?—cuestionó asomándose por la puerta—¡¿Y desde cuándo sabes usar mi computadora?!

—Haces demasiado escándalo.

Viko refunfuñó y cerró la puerta al entrar.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Soy un Uchiha.

—Eso no explica nada.

Madara soltó una risilla socarrona desencadenando el enfado de la otra y por consecuencia recibió un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Jo, un poco más fuerte y me habrías roto algo.

—Cállate. Además, en lugar de utilizar a Computy deliberadamente y jugar buscaminas ¿no deberías pensar en seducir a ya sabes quién?

—¿Desde cuando los niños le dicen qué hacer a los adultos?

La trigueña lo golpeó de nuevo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y tomó asiento en la cama.

—Cuando vuelvan—habló tímidamente—… ¿qué vas a hacer?

No respondió.

—¿Sabes? Te dije antes que ustedes aquí son como un manga—suspiró—, y ya sabes. Los malos nunca ganan.

Madara enarcó una ceja disgustado.

—Dilo.

—Ahg… ¿no te parece que deberías dejar todo eso de Konoha y el clan Senju? Tal vez no tenga todos los años que tú pero créeme que si continúas así las cosas van a terminar mal.

—¿Es una charla seria?

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Viko comenzó a morderse la uña del dedo anular. ¿Qué sabía? Qué pregunta más tonta, mejor, qué no sabía. Echó una furtiva mirada al computador, por lo menos aun no sabía como usar Internet de lo contrario… resopló, mejor no pensar en eso. Desconectaría el Internet a penas se marchara y por si acaso colocaría la contraseña para acceder al servicio.

—Aunque lo supieras no cambiarías de parecer, ¿o si?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces no tiene caso.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estás dando clases de moral?—se burló cruzándose de brazos—Oh, ya veo. Tratas de predecir mis futuras acciones en base a lo que me digas.

La chica lo miró molesta y luego clavó su vista en el suelo. Empezaba a ver al Uchiha con malos ojos y no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así. Inspiró profundo tratando de hallar la manera de continuar dialogando con él sin perder los estribos. Rayos, sólo Madara lograba ponerla de tan mal humor con tan poco. Enumeró las opciones a considerar para responder cortésmente o al menos contestar con una sonrisa, sin embargo optó al final por hacer un pequeño drama.

De acuerdo, deseaba hacer el drama.

—Con todo el respeto que te mereces, porque eres alguien a quien admiro y un shinobi excepcional y magnifico, debo decir que eres un imbécil—empuñó las manos alrededor de sus piernas—. Eres un idiota si piensas que con 'ese' plan vas a lograr tu cometido. Además, discúlpame pero, lo que deseas hacer es una estupidez. ¿No lo ves?—lo encaró— ¡Esto es como si fueras contra el guión! Hablo de una 'ridícula' segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué nunca viste "Corazón de Tinta"?*

El Akatsuki bufó molesto y se decidió a tomar asiento apretando los labios en un esfuerzo por no interrumpirla. Tomó aire en silencio. Escucharía lo que tuviese que decir, después analizaría la información y quizá lo tomaría en cuenta de ser necesario.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.—dijo sin poder contenerse.

—¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto, tiene más sentido hacer el ridículo perdiendo contra un puñado de mocosos que retirarte usando las pocas neuronas que te quedan ¡y tener una maldita vida!

¿Eh? ¿Perdería contra Konoha?

Diablos…

Eso daba en qué pensar. Si bien en un principio no le agradó la falta de respeto y la agresiva actitud que tomó la chiquilla, ahora le importaba poco menos que un pepino. Mierda, iba a perder miserablemente contra Konoha… suspiró sin muchos ánimos. Nunca consideró la derrota. Con lentitud masajeó un costado de su cabeza.

—…Deja de gritar. Deidara duerme.

El enfado en la trigueña disminuyó considerablemente.

—Me enferma verte perdiendo el tiempo y siendo idota—murmuró de mala gana—… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ya es momento de dar el primer paso? Él podría mandarte al infierno incluso sino haces nada.

—¿Por qué tú…?—gruñó—¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que Deidara me corresponda? Porque el meollo del asunto es eso.

Viko se sonrojó ligeramente, olvidando su enojo por completo.

—No es eso.

—Lo es.

—No, no lo es. A-además, estaba hablándote sobre lo torpe que eres por seguir con tu tonta venganza. ¡Así que no cambies el tema!

—Dilo de una vez. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije que--

—Sino lo haces prefiero seguir siendo 'imbécil'.—amenazó.

Viko lo retó con la mirada. Madara la complació con el contacto visual. Tras un corto periodo en silencio ella se dispuso a confesar.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—Sólo dilo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló con fuerza.

—Quiero que seas feliz—musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior—.Quiero que seas feliz a lado de la persona que quieres. Y yo se que estarás pensando que esto no es algo que me importe pero… que precisamente ustedes dos estén aquí, en mi realidad, entonces no puedo cruzarme de brazos y no hacer nada. Así que… mientras estés aquí no dejaré de insistir con ambas cosas.

El azabache simplemente se mantuvo callado. No analizando precisamente sus palabras sino asimilándolas. Ella sólo quería su… ¿felicidad?

Joder, la chica era un espécimen extraño y bizarro. ¿Cómo podía comparar a Dei con la dominación mundial? ¡El dilema iba más allá de lo admisible!

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir: "¿quieres que tire a la basura mi maléfica venganza que me costó tropocientos años planear sólo porque quieres que tenga una vida feliz y amorosa con Deidara?" Pues sí, ¿y que? Soy friki y me enorgullezco de serlo. ¡Tira a la basura tu jodido plan y dedícate a lo que es realmente importante!

Madara se dio cuenta de lo voluble que podía llegar a ser aquella joven. Así como descubrió lo extraña que era y lo difícil que resultaba tener una conversación seria. Tal vez sus expectativas para con la chica fueron muy altas.

—Francamente la primera parte sí. En cuanto a lo segundo… no me molesta en absoluto una vida a lado de Deidara.—expresó.

Ciertamente, una vida a lado del rubio no le disgustaba en absoluto. Nada, ni en lo más mínimo.

La de chaqueta morada suspiró un par de veces recobrando su postura.

—Eres difícil de perturbar. Hasta ahora no has gritado, ni siquiera elevado un poco el tono de tu voz. No me has dicho que soy una loca obsesiva y tampoco te has puesto a discutir sobre todo lo que te dije.

Sonrió internamente. Bien, de sus labios no había salido.

—¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso?

Viko rascó su cabeza insistentemente y luego se cruzó de brazos al igual que el azabache. Meditó algunos minutos y al terminar observó con interés la figura del Uchiha.

—… quizás… cuando consigas su amor cambies de parecer y decidas olvidarte de todo el resentimiento que llevas dentro—sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Sí! Y las noches estarán repletas de diversión y mucho "No~, Madara si haces eso yo…" "Oh, sólo relajate" ¡ya puedo imaginarlo! ¡Kya~! Y luego querrán ser una verdadera familia ¡Y entonces lo obligarás a que haga 'ese' jutsu y luego…! Ku, ku, ku, ku… ¡Maeko Uchiha Iwa llegará y todo será miel sobre hojuelas! ¡Hajajajajaja!

Madara la contempló retorcerse un rato mientras reía histéricamente.

—... ¿de qué jutsu hablas?

-

-

-

-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Aun adormilado se incorporó frotando con suavidad su ojo derecho, alejando el sueño al tiempo en que estiraba el brazo libre. Bostezó un par de veces antes de intentar bajar de la cama cuando, como si de un gigantesco puño golpeando sus entrañas se tratara, recordó con lujo de detalles el reciente sueño. De la punta de los pies hasta la nuca le recorrió un fortísimo escalofrío. Parpadeó varias veces antes de revolver sus cabellos frenéticamente mientras se repetía cuan imposible, descabellado e inaceptable era.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y notó lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Apretó los labios sintiendo impotencia. Se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras encajaba las uñas en su piel por encima de la tela. Lo repitió insistentemente hasta que se hartó de sus propias palabras y aún así a cada minuto que pasaba la realidad lo aplastaba. En medido de la habitación, con los rayos de sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas, lo negó de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó hasta caer a su costado. Y lo negó otra vez, aun cuando sabía que se engañaba.

Las dudas que se habían hilado unas con otras hasta formar una maraña de sensaciones cual bola de estambre ahora se hallaban resueltas. La pregunta tenía respuesta. Sus labios se entreabrieron dispuesto a objetar más nada salió de ellos.

El monótono tic tac del reloj llegó a ensordecerlo privándole de escuchar el sonido inconfundible de pasos acercándose.

—No es posible… no es como si fuera real, uhn.

—¿Qué no es real?—escuchó desde la puerta.

La piel se le erizó. Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo y al segundo después vio apuradamente hacia la entrada. La imagen de Tobi lo desestabilizó por un instante. Las cosas iban mal. Precisamente Tobi tenía que aparecer justo cuando el se hallaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¡¿Qué haces..?!

—Shhh, los padres de Viko-chan ya han vuelto—anunció entrando con una porción de comida en manos—. Dormiste hasta tarde, senpai. Estarás hambriento, ¿no? Te he traído el—hizo una pausa mirando el contenido del plato y siguió—… salteado y una manzana.

El ojiazul asintió con una especie de gruñido, procurando mirar en otra dirección. Maldijo internamente la llegada del azabache. La voz de su madre se abrió paso en sus pensamientos incitando a que su pulso acelerara violentamente. Volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire e hizo un esfuerzo por disimularlo.

—Jo, hace calor… algo bastante normal por estas fechas. Por cierto, Viko-chan me dijo que esconderá la catsup y la sal… y los jarrones… y te atará las manos.

Deidara quiso hablar, más no supo qué decir. Tobi ingresó sin hacer ruido dejando los alimentos sobre una de las esquinas de la cama, asegurándose de que no se cayeran. Miró al artista durante poco menos de diez segundos notando hábilmente lo muy perturbado que se encontraba. Generalmente lo molestaría siguiendo el patrón de actitud de 'Tobi', sin embargo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien lo invadió. Se veía pálido y casi podía jurar que temblaba.

Se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó descuidando el tono de su voz.

—Eso no te importa Tobi, uhn.

El Uchiha resopló quedamente.

—Hace un momento, parecía que hubieses tenido una pesadilla.

Su perspicacia seguía siendo admirable.

—Cállate, me molestas—su rostro empezaba a encenderse. Podía sentir como el calor subía hasta sus sienes. Demonios, se dijo apretando las sábanas. En ese momento sólo añoraba golpear a Tobi hasta reducirlo a polvo. Odiaba a su madre y a su hermana. Las odiaba tanto como a _él_. Odiaba toda la maldita estupidez que dijo su progenitora. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Negó cerrando los ojos. Lo que le ocurría era imposible. Inaceptable —. Me haces sentir enfermo, uhn.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué tienes que ser mi compañero? ¡Todo estaría perfecto si Sasori no danna siguiera vivo, uhn!

"—… _¿no te has puesto a pensar que ya es momento de dar el primer paso? Él podría mandarte al infierno incluso sino haces nada."_

Madara sintió un cambio brusco dentro de él.

—Sasori no danna era mi maestro y el mejor compañero de misiones que pude tener, pero luego tenías que llegar. Sólo me causas problemas, uhn.

_Sasori no danna…_

—Akasuna…

_Sasori no danna…_

—¿Por qué no puedes…? ¿Por qué no puedes ser…?—titubeó— …¿por qué tenías que ser el reemplazo de Danna, uhn?—por más veces que lo intentó su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse. El aroma que despedía Tobi llegó a su olfato. Incluso cuando su fragancia estaba impregnada en las sábanas tenerlo cerca no se le comparaba. Porque de algún modo, ese hombre que se hacía llamar Tobi ocultaba algo y él quería descubrir qué. Pese a que lo negara fervientemente era su deseo llegar a conocerlo—Te detesto.

El líder de Akatsuki trató de curvar sus labios pero su boca mantuvo aquella expresión ácida. No le importó que dijera que lo detestaba, le daba igual porque estaba seguro de que cambiaría eso, pero…

"—_¡Todo estaría perfecto si Sasori no danna siguiera vivo, uhn!"_

Era inaceptable que…

"—…_¿por qué tenías que ser el reemplazo de Danna, uhn?"_

Mordió su labio hasta sangrar. Sasori fue un incompetente que a la primera oportunidad dejó que lo mataran. La sangre se deslizó por su barbilla y coloreó gran parte de su labio de carmín. Empuñó una de sus manos. Se sintió ofendido.

Sasori no era nadie comparado con su persona.

—Yo soy tu compañero ahora, no él.—recalcó agresivo.

Deidara le miró perplejo. Lo próximo que sintió fue el sabor de la sangre en su boca y la presión de aquellos labios contra los suyos en un posesivo y demandante beso.

"—_Simplemente te enamoras..."_

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar su cuerpo entero sucumbió ante el torrente de emociones sueltas. El calor en su rostro se expandió hasta su pecho. Su vista se nubló y pronto se sintió exhausto.

_**Continuará…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **En caso de que no lo supusieran, la última frase de Madara es dicha con su verdadera voz.

Después de meses sin actualizar les hago entrega del capitulo 7. Sé que les habrá resultado muy aburrida la parte en donde hablo con Mada, pero tenía ganas de meter relleno xD. Ya para el final, ni bien era media noche y ya estaba cabeceando. Puse música de esto y lo otro más nada me ayudaba, hasta que recordé lo bien que me funcionaba el reggaetón y puse algunas canciones de Wisin y Yandel… y… funcionó. Denle las gracias a ese par, porque si no los hubiese rescatado de la empolvada carpeta no me hubiera animado a 'animar' a Madara y supongo que a Dei también. Ahg, lo sé, me he precipitado pero así me nació escribirlo. ¡Ah!, pero no por esto significa que ya todo estará resuelto, ¡claro que no!

"Me estas tentando~, hace rato que te ando velando~ oh, oh. Tu cuerpo rozándome eh, eh, estás excitándome eh, eh…" (Viko está escuchando reggaetón) "Hace calor~, en la disco subiendo el vapor~, hace calor~, en la disco subiendo el vapor~…"

Ahh~, a estas alturas sobra decir que fantaseo obscenamente con los dos Akatsukis.

*_Corazón de tinta_: sí, hablo de la película 'Inkheart' en donde los personajes de las historias cobran vida y uno de ellos va en contra de la historia del escritor, debido a que se dispone a hacer su propio destino.

*_sobras de salteado_: Deidara despedazó las verduras haciendo cortes muy pequeños y terribles.

Hasta dentro de muchos meses después, ¡es decir! Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Eso no lo esperaba

**Eso no lo esperaba.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien se empeña en hacer añicos su historias con tramas &$#! que dan pena ajena.

**Advertencia:** terrible giro de unos 360°. OoC, ortografía y mucha falta de coherencia… quizás. Si te has dado una idea de lo fumado que pueda estar este capitulo o después de leerlo pienses que está, efectivamente, fuera de tiempo te recomiendo hacer una cosa:

"Continua leyendo los próximos capítulos... siempre puede empeorar x'DDDD"

**Dedicatoria**: por supuesto, a mí.

**Mención honorífica**: Xu. Sino hubiese sido por ti, probablemente hubiera llegado a doce paginas. En caso de reclamos/quejas y amenazas, favor de fastidiar a Xu, ella es la culpable… y Hetalia, Hetalia también… y el FrancexUK…

Ehmm… *baba* FrancexUK…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había hecho.

"_Eres un idiota."_Pensó una vez mordisqueó esos deliciosos labios, finalizando el apresurado y carente de amabilidad, contacto.

Fue algo así como toda su vida pasando frente a sus ojos y ardiendo en llamas al llegar a ese tramo de tiempo. Allí estaba él, a centímetros del rostro de un ruborizado Deidara que lo miraba perplejo, en un conveniente estado de shock.

"¡Mierda!"

¿Desde cuando él se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos? Nunca… al menos hasta hace poco. Hay un millón de cosas detonando dentro de su cabeza, así como un millón de cosas que desea hacer en ese instante. Observa fijamente el rostro del menor, aun atónito por lo ocurrido y en su labio inferior una pequeña gotita carmín. Maldice internamente, rabiando en su contra.

Pese a que el tiempo transcurrido en sí, ha sido ridículamente corto, el azabache lo ha sentido como una tortuosa eternidad.

Las manos que se han vuelto puños, se mantienen a cada lado del delgado cuerpo del rubio. Porque aún se encuentran en esa posición tan sugerente. Porque _Tobi_ todavía está inclinado sobre la aparentemente delicada anatomía del artista, separados por una ridícula distancia que hace poco no existía. Madara piensa que es el momento indicado para hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Es la primera vez que siente estar en un callejón sin salida y comienza a sofocarse. A cada segundo el torrente de adrenalina se dispersa por todo su cuerpo y nada, excepto continuar donde se quedó llega a su cabeza. Sabe que debe decir algo, lo que sea, fingir que de nuevo es Tobi y justificarse con alguna absurda mentira. Ni siquiera hace el intento de idear una excusa. Va a reprocharse por esto, va a echarlo todo a perder…

"No… ya lo hice."

Al menos, por unos instantes más quiere perderse en esos profundos zafiros hasta que vea un atisbo de repulsión brillar en ellos. Para entonces, probablemente, el rubio le haya dado un certero golpe justo en medio de la cara. Curva los labios ligeramente. Aunque sea por un momento quiere no arrepentirse de los impulsos que hacen de él un hombre distinto al que saluda en el espejo cada mañana.

Ese último segundo se ha tomado su tiempo en terminar, haciendo más lento y digerible lo que acaba de hacer y sin embargo, también ha vuelto más tensa la situación.

Realmente quiere no arrepentirse.

Realmente…

_Flash back._

"—_Eres tan 'malvado', ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

_Mira a Viko comer palomitas, llevándoselas una a una a la boca en vez de prestar atención a la película de acción que ella misma ha rentado y visto unas cuatro veces antes. Finge no haberla escuchado y vuelve la vista al protagonista que en lugar de salvar a la chica dando un efectivo disparo en la frente del villano, se toma su tiempo para debatir en si gasta su ultima bala en eso o la guarda para hacer el tiro a la puerta -que no tiene seguro- con el fin de abrirla de forma guay._

—_¿No tienes alguna en dónde el héroe muera?_

—_No voy a alentarte—respondió bajando el volumen del televisor—. ¡Ah! Acabo de enterarme de algo muy bueno. Tu cumpleaños es el 24 de Diciembre, ¿verdad? Algunos dicen que es en Julio, pero Wikifredia* dice que es en Diciembre. ¡Soy tan lista!_

_Suspiró quedamente._

—_No es verdad._

—_¿Qué no soy lista?_

_Ahg…_

—_Olvídalo. _

—_Oye—paró de comer—, ¿Por qué hiciste ese jutsu? Es más, ¿sabías lo que estabas haciendo o al menos para qué servía?_

—_¿Es posible que no conozcas el significado de 'coherencia' en una conversación?_

—_Tal vez—sonrió malignamente—… ¿entonces sabías?_

_Bueno, no es que no supiera… sólo no se informó adecuadamente antes de realizarlo. Vamos, un error lo tiene cualquiera. CUALQUIERA._

"_Las letras eran muy pequeñas." Piensa justificándose, mirando discretamente la expresión burlona en el rostro de Viko. Le mentiría, pero hacerlo significaría darle mucha importancia al asunto y a ella misma. Optó por ignorarla, estaba cansado y la chica no hacía más que recordarle aquel momento de estupidez. _

—_Pff, es aburrido si te portas así. Deidara duerme, no hay forma de que te escuche, puedes hablar más._

—_Últimamente duerme mucho…_

— _Ehh… ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad—miró hacia el techo—. Todo el tiempo parece estar cansado. Tal vez esté enfermo…_

—_No parece estar…_

—… _de ti._

_Volteó rápido hacia ella. La trigueña arqueó una ceja y se echó a reír nerviosa._

—_¡S-sólo bromeaba! No era en serio. Diablos, te lo tomas muy… casi juro que vi tu sharingan fulminarme._

—… _¿no tienes el valor suficiente para mantener firme tus palabras?—cuestionó seriamente observando a la chica parar de reír._

—_En verdad, no tenías que molestarte tanto. Lo siento, ¿si?_

—_Responde._

—_Un poco, creo—fijó su vista en el agujero de la máscara—. Dices cosas tan geniales pero yo—sonrió forzadamente, tratando de verse natural—… a veces dudo también._

—…

—_Seguro que tú también haces cosas de las que te arrepientes, ¿verdad?... ah, mira—señaló hacia la pantalla— al final el bueno gana. La próxima vez veamos una cuando Dei esté despierto."_

_Fin del flash back._

... No quiere darle la razón.

Escucha un sonido débil, similar a un quejido y seguidamente, la mirada celeste parece salir de su trance. Deidara parpadea boquiabierto, con una expresión que refleja más vergüenza que disgusto. El sabor característico de la sangre se diluye en su boca.

Imposible, _eso_ no acaba de suceder. Es un sueño, un mal sueño. ¡Un mal sueño, como los anteriores!

Comienza a temblar. Su cuerpo entero tiembla y realmente se siente fatal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comporta así? No es posible. Mueve los labios vagamente, no formulando palabra alguna. Este no es él. Así no es él.

Respira con dificultad, sintiendo como el cálido aliento del mayor acaricia su rostro. La oscura mirada ónice se clava en la suya haciendo latir peligrosamente su corazón, provocando un terrible sobrecalentamiento en todo su cuerpo. Siente que va a quemarse desde adentro y comienza a transpirar.

No es posible. Ni siquiera ha logrado moverse, mucho menos intentar golpearlo. No entiende nada, no puede ordenar si quiera sus propias ideas o coordinas sus acciones.

Y la voz de aquella dulce madre habla sin su consentimiento. Deidara se estremece y niega todo.

"¿Por qué no puedo…?"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tobi lo ha…?

Entonces, la puerta indicada en sus memorias se abre, cegando de nuevo todo mínimo avance en sus reacciones.

_Flash Back._

"—_¿Te han besado ya?_

_Frunce por doceava vez el ceño y mira en otra dirección._

—_¿No deberías estar hablando idioteces con Tobi, uhn?_

—_¿No te molesta?_

_Algo se oprime en su estómago._

—_Eres idiota, ¿por qué habría de molestarme, uhn?_

—_No sé, dímelo tú._

_Viko sonríe para luego llevarse una enorme cucharada de cereal multisabor a la boca y agrega, poco después de unas cuantas masticadas algo extraño y sin sentido._

—_Antes tenía una linda gatita a la cual quería mucho, pero tenía mal carácter y solía morderme cada vez que trataba de acariciarla. Era tan bonita que a pesar de los arañazos y mordidas, la cargaba y acariciaba—suspiró, jugueteando con la cuchara—. Honestamente, sino fuera porque en verdad la quería la hubiera echado de mi lado. Nadie soporta maltratos sólo porque sí. Tengo razón, ¿no?"_

_Fin del Flash back._

—N-no está pasando… uhn…

Pero sucede.

El anillo en su índice resplandeció.

*

La alarma de las siete comenzó a sonar. Viko, que a penas había encendido el computador se vio en la molesta labor de levantarse del escritorio e ir a silenciar al aparatejo. Tomó el reloj de martillito y movió el interruptor de encendido a apagado. Lo colocó de nuevo sobre el pequeño taburete a lado de su cama, junto a la lámpara y su amado sam. Se propone cambiarle la hora de la alarma a las siete am, aunque sabe que puede serle de utilidad para esas ocasiones en las que se tira a dormir por las tardes.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?—se cuestionó viendo a computy terminar de dar la bienvenida.

Tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama y gruñó molesta sin aparente motivo.

—¡Ahg! Esto va tan jodidamente lento. Si al menos pudiera darle velocidad al asunto, es más, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? En todo caso no soy quien tiene prisa por violarlo—gruñó con más molestia—, el que debería hacerlo es Madara.

Las luces titilaron por un momento. Se alarmó.

—Viko, creo que se va a ir la luz—dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta—.Si tienes prendida la computadora apágala rápido.

—Ya voy, no tienes que decírmelo.—se precipitó hacia el escritorio dispuesta a evitar una futura visita con el técnico, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo todo a su alrededor fue envuelto por intensa luz blanca.

Hubo un apagón, las luces volvieron a titilar y pronto se reestableció.

En la habitación la pantalla marcó error.

-

-

-

-

Olía a tinta. Todo el maldito lugar estaba impregnado con olor a tinta.

Viko gruñó malhumorada, girando hacia su costado izquierdo. La suave brisa acarició sus mejillas y al poco rato despertó. El cuerpo entero le dolía y la fuerte luz le daba en la cara, impidiéndole ver más allá que una enorme mancha amarilla con puntos negros.

Emitió otro gruñido, esta vez acompañado de unas cuantas maldiciones. Su boca reseca y el latente dolor en todas sus articulaciones le hicieron soltar unas cuantas palabras altisonantes de más.

—Quiero agua…

Una densa nube cubrió parcialmente al sol, permitiéndole la ocasión de abrir los ojos sin tantas molestias. Cuando sus oscuros orbes marrones ubicaron el lugar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de en donde se encontraba. Se asustó y de inmediato se puso de pie. Eran kilómetros y kilómetros de sólo verde pasto.

Allí no era México. Distaba de ser una ciudad y el cielo se miraba increíblemente azul. Las piernas le temblaron y un vacío inmenso reemplazó su estómago.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Dónde estoy?—se cuestionó mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones. Pronto sintió ganas de llorar fuertemente—Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila…

Las lágrimas brotaron sin su consentimiento. No recordaba haber salido de casa o siquiera al patio. ¿Se trataría a caso de un sueño? Apretó los labios. Imposible, aun sonando razonable la última vez que se creyó dormida terminó conviviendo con dos Akatsukis.

Masajeó su frente, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. Tal vez se trataba de un mal sueño.

El aire le faltaba. Tosió un par de veces, tratando de recobrar el aliento, encontrándose con la terrible realidad de no estar funcionando el método. Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y nada. Sentió sofocarse.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…?

Pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas y se desplomó en aquella pradera, lejos de casa.

-

-

-

-

—Ahg…

Habían dos manchas frente a ella. Manchas que vislumbró entre restos de lágrimas y delineador corrido. Sus ojos algo hinchados se entreabrieron, enfocando el primer borrón negro con azul, que igual despedía un terrible olor a… sí, tinta. ¡Joder!, todo lugar apestaba a tinta de impresora. Mareada, desorientada y mal coordinada, se atrevió a formular la primera pregunta que llegó a su aturdida mente.

—¿D-dónde estoy?

—¿Qué?

La voz del borrón azul negrusco se escuchó lejana entre un fastidioso eco que retumbó en sus tímpanos, logrando un ligero malestar. Afortunadamente el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado, de lo cual estaba agradecida, sin embargo, continuaba sintiéndose mal.

Cuando al fin logró abrir en su totalidad sus globos oculares, descubrió de inmediato que las manchas no eran manchas, sino personas de aspecto borroso. Pensó que era normal, después de todo, acababa de despertar y por las mañanas su vista era nefasta –pese a que, según ella, pasaran de las siete pm-.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó de nuevo, parpadeando insistentemente. La mancha de color azul emitió una risa escalofriante que le hizo erizar la piel. No supo si aquella había sido con mofa o no, pero optó por no descubrirlo. De un salto se incorporó y corrió en dirección contraria unos cuantos metros para tropezar y caer de frente. Su visión no le ayudaba en nada, sentía el cuerpo cortado y aun se hallaba mareada. Además, no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Fuera de su instinto de supervivencia y auto conservación, no tenía nada. Respiró agitadamente. Se arrastró unos cuantos centímetros más y al final decidió rendirse, tachándose de patética. Se había dado de lleno en la cara, tal vez, se raspó la frente o la barbilla debido al ardor que sentía en esas dos zonas, encima de tener algo de tierra y pasto entre la boca.

—¡Vaya que eres torpe mocosa!—dijo la mancha con azul sin intención de ocultar su evidente satisfacción.

Se giró hacia donde la voz. Ya no se oía ruidosa, de hecho, le parecía familiar.

—¿D-dónde estoy?—preguntó en un hilo de voz. El otro borrón, que era en su totalidad negro, tomó asiento en una mancha gris. La chica dedujo, que aquello se trataba de una roca—Mi casa...

El sujeto de mala resolución, hizo un movimiento similar a rascarse la cabeza o el hombro, ¿cómo saberlo? Igual no veía bien. Le escuchó murmurar algo a la otra mancha y lo próximo que supo, fue que la pierna derecha la tenía entumida y el aroma a tinta se esfumó. Primero su mente se quedó en blanco seguido de la sensación de un calambre. Viko tardó sólo unas fracciones de segundo en sentir el dolor en su totalidad, recorrerle la espina dorsal y la pierna misma. Fue un dolor agudo que explotó y recorrió todo su ya adolorido cuerpo, arrancándole un fortísimo grito. Dolía, ¡maldición, dolía! el llanto no se hizo esperar, lavando continuamente sus irritados ojos.

"_No es un sueño. Duele._"

La sangre brotaba a cantaros, podía sentir con claridad como fluía hacia fuera manchando el pantalón y pegándolo a su pierna. El dolor palpitante, cálido se calaba entre sus huesos, propiciándole la sensación de tener alguna fractura. Se encontraba aterrada, llorando y lamentándose trivialidades, que en esos momentos, se miraban tan llenos de sentido. Sujetó su pierna herida, temblando y sollozando, no importándole en ese instante lo que pudiera hacer o decir su agresor, de hecho, debido a la conmoción no recordaba siquiera que se hallaba acompañada. Vio el inconfundible carmín salir en cantidades alarmantes de su extremidad, esta vez, más claramente. Contuvo el llanto unos instantes, clavando su vista en la herida. No tenía conocimientos en medicina, ni siquiera en primeros auxilios pero no se necesitaba tener un diplomado para saber que era grave. No pudo más y se soltó de nuevo a llorar, dejando escapar algunos quejidos. Aflojó el agarre, no toleraba ninguna clase de presión, aun sabiendo cuan importante era realizarse un torniquete. Había visto en algunas series de televisión que en situaciones así, lo ideal era hacerse uno para evitar morir por la hemorragia. Pero nadie nunca decía que dolía como el infierno el siquiera tocarse con un dedo.

—¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿No tienes chakra?—le oyó decir de mala gana llevándose a la espalda algo blancuzco y largo—Ja, qué desperdicio. Samehada esperaba tanto por un tentempié.

Iba a morir, no había dudas. Iba a morir ahí, en ese sitio extraño. Sola y a manos de un psicópata desquiciado y su compañero Sameha…

"_¡¿Samehada…?!"_

Azul, negro y negro. Todo fue conectándose entre sí.

Si no se trataba de un sueño, ni del efecto que las drogas legales como el café podían producir ni de los terribles desvelos gracias al Internet, sólo llegaba a una lógica conclusión:

—¡Maldita sea, Madara eres un idiota! ¡IDIOTA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** originalmente no adelantaría la trama, pero dado a que realmente me parecía fastidioso tener que hacer dos capis antes de esto, que no tendrían nada de bueno, decidí saltar las partes aburridas e ir directo a un final no muy lejano o al menos andar un rato en Konoha… además quiero dedicarme a vagar unos meses más antes de entregarles la próxima actualización.

**Notas con respecto al fic:** Ahh, es una mamada. Lo sé, todo raro y bien… ¿apresurado? Bueno, sí, ¿y qué? Siento que si no me doy prisa este fic podría morir… uh, oh. Pero descuiden, aun no hay un pairing yaoi que me haga delirar como este. En fin, la verdad es que está muy corto, lo sé. Trataré de que en el próximo se expliquen algunas cosas y sea más extenso.

Gracias por los fics a aquellos que me hicieron uno, ya les dejaré algo… a penas los lea.

Muerooo…

¡Seeh, Deidara reacciona y acepta o verás! LOL

Oh, sí. Aun se aceptan regalos de cumpleaños. ¡Se les quiere!


	9. Vueltas da la vida

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, OoC, coherencia, dedicatoria xD, uso de malas palabras, shonen-ai, etc.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Vueltas da la vida****.**

Fue realmente digno de shock el verse cerca de la inconfundible frontera del país del fuego. Madara parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de alejarse de aquella suave y cálida superficie en la que se hallaba. Sin embargo el dulce aroma que despedía, le hacía resultar difícil hacerlo. Tardó poco en descubrir que aquello no era más que la bien torneada anatomía del ojiazul y ante tal revelación acomodó la máscara con prisa y fingió continuar inconciente.

Mordió sus labios al pretender tal cosa.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿A esperar hasta que despertara y luego…? ¿Luego qué? Por todos los cielos, ¡lo besó!

—… _Tch…_

Hundió su rostro en la camisa verde. No arreglaría nada ahora. Lo había estropeado todo gracias a impulsos que no sabía tener.

Dentro, sintió volverse pequeño como aquella vez cuando lastimó a Izuna sin querer. No había sido nada grave, sólo una leve cortadura con el kunai mientras jugaban a ser ninjas a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Tuvo tanto miedo cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Sólo tenía cuatro. Completamente normal ¿pero ahora? ¿Por qué con algo aparentemente tan sencillo?

¿Por qué?

Si a final de cuentas, como en las películas, todo resultaría bien…

¿No?

"…"

Se calificó como el ser más idiota al pensarlo. ¿Qué hacía él con ese tipo de mentalidad? ¡Ridículo! ¡Más ridículo que estuviera haciéndose el medio muerto tirado sobre Deidara!

"

_El segundo uniforme cayó dentro del agua, perdiéndose entre las burbujas de jabón._

—_¿Por qué te complicas la vida?__—preguntó repentinamente._

_Él la miró._

—_¿Eh?, ¿Viko-chan de qué hablas?_

—_Oh__, Tobi eres lo mejor. ¡¿Ves Deidara?! ¡Así es como uno se gana el afecto y amor de los demás! ¿Por qué no pruebas con usar ese tono con Tobi?_

_El rubio cerca de ellos frunció el ceño, como habitualmente lo hacía ante un comentario de esa índole._

—_No pienso gastar saliva contigo, uhn._

—_Ohh, claro que conmigo no… ojalá que con Tobi, sí…_

—_¿Qué dijiste, uhn?_

—_¿Yo~?—Viko sonrió divertida y volteó hacia el azabache mientras vertía el detergente a la lavadora—¿Tobi escuchaste algo?_

_La risa mal disimulada de Tobi hizo arder en disgusto al menor._

—_Nada de nada, ¿senpai no tendrá problemas para escuchar?_

—_¡Tú, idiota! ¿¡De qué lado estás!?_

_La chica rió un instante y se señaló a sí misma._

—_¿No es obvio? A comparación tuya yo soy más agradable, ¿no es lógico estar de parte de quien te cae bien?_

_Deidara hizo una expresión que Tobi no fue capaz de comprender y prontamente dio la media vuelta y se marchó._

—_¿Senpai a dónde va?_

_Viko se giró hacia él y le sonrió._

—_¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué te complicas la vida? "_

Geez...

La calmada respiración del rubio disparó su pulso. Sintió acalorarse. Anda, no es tan complicado. Sólo es una reacción física que… lo ha vuelto incapaz de existir decentemente sin tenerlo a su lado.

Ha, ha, ha, no es la gran cosa…

No es la gran cosa…

El suave aroma a manzanilla se coló a través del orificio de la máscara.

No es… la gran cosa…

—_¿Quién podría creérselo?_

Aspiró hondo llenándose de aquella agradable fragancia en tanto resistía por querer rodearlo con sus brazos.

Sólo unos minutos más así. Sólo estar un rato más de esta forma con esa persona.

Sólo un poco más.

…un poco más…

"Por favor… aun no sé que debo hacer…"

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y casi de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos. La luz del sol le daba justo en la cara. Gimió aun reticente a despertar, se sentía pesado, completamente triturado, como si se tratara de una nuez desquebrajada.

_Chrip, chrip_, el sonido de los pájaros descendiendo y revoloteando sobre las copas de los árboles. Soltó otro débil gemido que logró acelerar el corazón del azabache sobre su pecho e inconscientemente dio un manotazo a la cabeza del Uchiha. Una vez más abrió los ojos, esta vez procurando colocar su ante brazo encima. La sombra que le proporcionó, le permitió tener una visión más clara del panorama.

Los árboles se erguían gigantescos ante él. La fresca hierba, la melodía de las aves silbando en sus oídos. Pestañeó incrédulo. El inmenso manto azul con motitas de algodón, le dio la bienvenida antes de que unas cuantas hojas cayeran sobre su rostro.

—_¡Imposible, uhn!_

Intentó decir algo, pero en su lugar sólo logró mover los labios.

El azorado rubio, incapaz siquiera de asimilar toda la información reciente atinó a penas a empujar, instintivamente al sujeto que yacía sobre él. Tobi se quejó al impactar contra el suelo.

La brisa cálida acarició su rostro. No había duda. Todo se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Lo verde del pasto y de las hojas. La pequeña casita de madera al fondo, que vio la última vez que estuvo de misión con Sasori. Cuando Tobi sólo era un subordinado más de Zetsu que ocasionalmente lo molestaba. Cuando era simplemente Tobi y no hacía más que gastarle bromas y jalar de su cabello de vez en cuando.

Cuando Tobi no era esta persona.

Pero ni siquiera el hecho de que frente a sus ojos se extendiera la arbolada inmensa que caracterizaba a la región, ni la ausencia de sus armas olvidadas bajo la cama, ni mucho menos el fuerte mareo que repentinamente lo golpeó, fueron los suficiente como para hacerle olvidar por completo el recuerdo de sus labios devorando los suyos.

La tibia sensación de su boca.

—_N-no…_

El estómago se le encogió, como si un enorme puño le hubiera golpeado._ Él_, esa persona a su lado lo había besado. Sintió intensificarse las nauseas y el calor expandirse hasta su rostro.

Lo había besado.

Lentamente llevó tres dedos hasta sus labios aun tibios.

¿Era cierto?

Parpadeó.

Podía sentir la tierra y pasto debajo de él. Se sentían bastante reales. El viento y el olor del bosque.

"No fue… un sueño."

El suave contacto, la sensación electrizante, el sabor de la sangre…

… besado.

Su boca se entreabrió.

Era cierto, él había sido besado.

Besado por un hombre.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

—Es el País del fuego —dijo el segundo poniéndose de pie. Increíble, hacía apenas unos segundos se encontraban en aquel mundo extraño y ahora, de vuelta en su dimensión—. ¡Senpai! ¡Estamos de vuelta!

Volteó a verlo sin mirarlo realmente. Esa persona que lo arrastró a otro sitio y que de nuevo, lo regresaba al lugar correcto. La persona que habla de forma infantil y tiene una segunda voz que hace vibrar su cuerpo entero.

—Tú…

"¡¿Quién eres?!"

El aire a su alrededor se volvió denso o ¿es a él a quien se le dificulta respirar? Pronto sus manos duelen y al mirarlas más de cerca _ellas_ están ahí otra vez, casi sonriéndole. Pero es una lástima que no traiga la arcilla consigo. Deberá esperar para matarlo.

Rayos.

Parece, justo en ese instante que un torbellino se ha instalado dentro de su cabeza y siente tambalearse peligrosamente. Y cae dentro de un inmenso abismo negro. Los brazos de Tobi le atrapan cuando se desploma.

Maldición.

A él no puede estarle pasando esto.

A pesar de que estando a su lado, todo se sienta perfecto.

—¡¿Senpai?!—y una vez más termina justo ahí. Contra su pecho—¡¿Senpai, qué sucede?!—qué molesto. Es detestable. No es un idiota al que puede engañar. Pero, si parara de hacerlo, seguramente no sabría como enfrentarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Si todo esto fuera un sueño…

Si fuera un sueño… por favor que sea un sueño.

"Eres un idiota, un idiota."

—¡Hey!

La repentina asfixia se convierte en terrible cansancio. Oportuno cansancio y Deidara, gustosamente, le da la bienvenida. Está bien, esto también está bien. Es una buena oportunidad para escapar. Ah~, pero él es un criminal con clase, así que esa palabra es fea.

¿Cuál quedará bien?

—¡Senpai!

Tal vez posponer. Sí, esa funciona bien. Posponer.

"—_¿Yo no elijo? Hmm, entonces definitivamente no quiero._

—_No es algo que puedas decidir—sonrió acariciando su cabeza—. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás."_

¿Por qué debía entenderlo? Esto era un asco, lo peor que alguna vez pudo imaginar. ¡Precisamente a él por entre todas las personas le sucedía esto!

Si todo esto fuera un sueño…

Definitivamente le encantaría despertar… porque comienza a asustarse.

—Senpai…

Pero…

Siente derretirse entre los brazos de 'Tobi' y piensa tanto en que debería odiarlo por hacerle sentir tan estúpido e ilógico. Ah, demonios, se está ruborizando, puede sentir como sus mejillas arden. La voz de Tobi se torna cada vez menos ruidosa y pronto, sus parpados pesan terriblemente.

—…pai…

Si de algún modo él…

Muriera…

Sería lo mejor.

"Dime quién eres."

—…ai…

Porque incluso ahora, es inaceptable.

Tocó su rostro con suavidad.

—Senpai…—repitió antes de soltar una risita amarga.

Clavó la vista en su dormitante rostro, ligeramente coloreado de rosa. Suspiró abatido acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla del rubio.

"He aquí a Uchiha Madara, quien es capaz de patearle el trasero a un ejercito entero, dominar al Kyuubi, conquistar el mundo con una mano en la cintura, y cantar sin perder el tono, ahora muere de mal de amor…"

Ha, ha, ha y por un chico que es varios años menor que él... y es hombre.

Volteó al cielo. En el pasado, ciertamente habría ido por lo que deseaba sin vacilar. Volvió la vista al muchacho. ¿Los años le habrían vuelto blando?

Mmm.

—Senpai, Senpai~—comenzó a llamarlo desganado con la voz de Tobi—, regresamos…

Debería darle vergüenza jugar al amnésico.

—¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿jugarás también?

Probablemente.

Suspiró frustrado.

—… probablemente…

Ladeó la máscara. Y sus labios se curvaron con tristeza.

Porque le encantaría al menos equivocarse una vez más y no tener el sentimiento de estar en lo correcto con esa posibilidad.

Alzó la vista, enfocándose hacia la frontera del fuego. Había un largo camino por recorrer hasta la guarida más cercana.

-

-

-

-

—Ahg… ah~… pesadilla… ahg…

La palpitante sensación en su pierna le hizo recordar el pésimo sueño y aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a murmurar.

—No más. La próxima vez… la próxima… no, no más… aww, Li no ha escrito MadaDei nuevo… MadaDei~

Cuando se giró entre la cama, con la intención de buscar más comodidad la terrible punzada de dolor estremeció su cuerpo entero. No reparó en abrir los ojos de par en par y clavó las uñas sobre la mullida cama.

—¡Ahg! ¡Mi… maldita!

Y ahí estaba. En cualquier sitio menos su habitación. El techo rocoso parecía que de un momento a otro caería encima de ella y la volvería puré. Los ojos se le humedecieron ante las continuas oleadas de dolor. Apretó los dientes, tratando de silenciar las palabras y gritos que tanto deseaba dejar salir. Sintió sudar y pronto comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. No quiso moverse de nuevo, ni un centímetro más. Era terrible, extremadamente doloroso. Movió los ojos de lado a lado, en un intento por reconocer el lugar.

—Es un mal sueño—se dijo apretando con fuerza las sábanas—, un mal sueño, mal sueño.

—Al fin despiertas…

La voz grave proveniente de una oscura esquina la hizo enmudecer. Ah maldición, no estaba sola. Lo único que le faltaba ¡y ella pronunciando palabrotas y parejas de Akatsuki!

Bien, no estaba soñando. Todo era cierto.

Pensó en incorporarse para encararlo sin embargo, aquel 'pequeño detalle' se lo impidió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó monótonamente.

Viko hizo un esfuerzo por reconocer su voz.

—_¿Quién será? No es la voz de Pain y de Zetsu tampoco... es bastante x… no, es… es grave_—frunció en ceño molesta—_… ¿quién coño es?_

—Te hice una pregunta—dijo acercándose a ella—, ¿Cuál es?

Esa voz, esa voz.

—_Piensa, piensa, la conoces. Seguramente es uno de esos personajes que no te agradan y por eso no memorizaste su voz, ¡seguro_!—se regocijo de eso y pronto la sonrisa se esfumó—…_ eso significa entonces que es… alguien que no…_

Eso la dejaba con un número reducido de individuos. Sólo existían tres sujetos a quienes no toleraba, entre ellos sólo uno al cual por lo regular olvidaba como carajos hablaba y que, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verlo pelear.

—… _debe ser él. No hay nadie más con esa voz… y Sasori está muerto… hehe, muerto._

_Itacho._

Suspiró resignada. De acuerdo, estaría bien. Itachi no era mala persona… no, un segundo. El muy bastardo no impidió que Kisame casi le cercenara una pierna. ¡Qué hijo de…!

—¡Puta! ¡Cómo duele esto!

Nota mental,_ Itacho_ no es bueno… y una mierda que era un héroe.

—¡Voy a demandar a alguien!—vociferó revolcándose de dolor—¡me duele!

Itachi pasó por alto su palabrería y volvió a cuestionarla.

—Dime cuál es tu nombre—de nuevo fue ignorado, ésta vez por un alarido mezclado con un leve lloriqueo y al final un "maldito". Enarcó una ceja, optando por recurrir al efectivo plan B. En segundos, se encontraba justo a lado de la cama y un resplandeciente kunai a milímetros del cuello de la trigueña—. Dilo.

Qué curioso que su lado cooperativo aflorara en ese instante.

—Vi-viko… un placer.

-

-

-

-

Ser un ninja sin chakra era exactamente lo mismo que tener a un _ardiente_ rubio entre sus brazos y no poder hacerle ni un carajo. Resopló molesto.

Justamente lo mismo.

—Ignorando ese hecho aun conservo—hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al rubio dormir—… conservamos nuestra destreza y habilidad.

No estaba tan mal. Claro, omitiendo el hecho de no llevar consigo ni un triste kunai. No estaban tan mal…

Resopló por segunda ocasión, acomodándose a Deidara.

"—_No hay marcha atrás, no hay un ayer, ¡es ahora o nunca!_

—_¿Esa frase no estaba en…?_

—_S-sólo la tomé prestada… nunca dije que fuera mía."_

Recordando ese momento, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Viko. Tal vez los estaría buscando por toda la casa y luego al no encontrarlos estaría triste por un corto periodo para luego festejar por haberse quedado con todos sus accesorios.

Una diminuta sonrisa surgió.

Quizás la extrañaría.

"—_¡__Viólalo, viólalo, viólalo!, ¿sí?"_

O quizás no.

"—_¡Y yo lo grabaré todo!"_

Bueno, lo de las cintas no sonaba tan mal.

Sacudió su cabeza algo irritado. Basta, no era tiempo para pensar en idioteces. En su lugar debía poner a trabajar a su cerebro en la mejor forma de llegar a su destino sin la necesidad de verse involucrado en algún combate. Y claro, llegar antes de que Deidara despertara.

Imposible.

Incluso para él ponerse una meta como esa era descabellada. Reviró los ojos, lleno de fastidio. Últimamente nada salía según lo planeado. Cada cosa que creyó tener bajo control se derramó del molde como si de un panqué con exceso de rexal se tratara. Pateó una pequeña piedra que estorbaba en su camino y después empezó a silbar un cancioncita que memorizó la última vez que Viko cantó desafinada. Quizás serviría para relajarlo.

" _I am lured into your sweet trap… I can't shake this feling from mind… I am lured into your sweet trap…"_

Paró al cabo de unos segundos sintiéndose levemente deprimido.

—Sweet trap…—murmuró suave a Dei, echándose a reír en voz baja.

Sweet trap.

Dulce trampa… cayó en una dulce trampa y no logró reconocerla sino hasta muy tarde. Sonrió. Pero se muere por saborearla.

Las copas de los asbestos más bajos se sacudieron y dejaron caer una lluvia de verdes hojas. Por entre el follaje, vio a un polluelo arrojar a sus hermanos. Lo asoció con el mundo shinobi.

Se detuvo.

Debía comenzar a pensar en algo.

Iba a ser difícil presentarse ante Pain teniendo en cuenta que la ausencia de chakra se prolongaría por más o menos siete días. Reparó en ello mientras el último polluelo caía. Y nadie le aseguraba que el susodicho no tomara ventaja de la situación.

—Sería la cereza del pastel.—pronunció con sarcasmo.

Pero, ser cuidadoso y tomar distancia no estaría de más. Su sharingan no aparecería hasta después de ese lapso y siendo realistas, estaba indefenso sin él. Soltó un suspiro agotado. Muy bien, Akatsuki quedaba descartado. Ahora debía ingeniárselas para sobrellevar todo ese tiempo a lado del artista y rogar por encontrar en el camino a un par de incautos shinobis. Necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y con Dei así, una posada estaría bien, pero antes de eso necesitaba dinero para poder pagar el alojamiento y no tenía un centavo. Así que, por favor, un par de idiotas con bolsillos llenos no le irían mal.

La tarde los alcanzó después de un rato a mitad de una vereda. Madara divisó no muy lejos una casa que a juzgar por su aspecto lucía como posada. Se preguntó si sería lo más adecuado irrumpir en el lugar pidiendo compasión por su inconciente compañía y luego darse a la fuga, pero al no sonar digno de su persona desechó la idea. Tal vez sólo seguir hasta donde la noche le permitiera y acampar al aire libre. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, sin embargo siendo el primer día de vuelta en… su sitio, anhelaba descansar apropiadamente.

En el cielo, una de las aves mensajera de Konoha remontaba el vuelo con dirección a Suna. Se había perdido de mucho esa última semana.

Volvió a mirar la posada cada vez más cerca e Inspiró profundo. Casi de inmediato su nariz captó en el aire un aroma peculiar.

Una maliciosa media sonrisa figuró en su rostro. Oh, esto le daba una idea.

Apresuró el paso no importándole realmente lo que sucedía allí, sino el beneficio que obtendría. Tan pronto la distancia se acortaba logró ver a un grupo de bandidos. Sonrió malicioso, esto iba tan bien. ¡Bandidos! ¡Bandidos, no shinobis! ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

—¡Basta por favor! ¡Déjelo ya!

Y la respuesta no podía ser mejor a esa pregunta retórica. El Uchiha contempló tan dramática escena como si aquello fuese el pase al paraíso. Una ancianita rogaba por la vida de un mocoso y el cruel villano reía a carcajadas presionando su pie contra la cabeza de su víctima. El momento precisaba con urgencia de un valeroso héroe. Quiso reír más guardó silencio, evitando perturbar el sueño del menor. El olor a sangre se intensificó a cada paso que daba. Si con hacerse el bueno tendría una habitación gratis, entonces no le molestaría fingir que lo era.

—Espera aquí, 'Senpai'—susurró colocándolo delicadamente sobre el pasto—. Iré a hacer la reservación.

La anciana lloraba, el muchacho herido sollozaba al ser pateado una y otra vez. Madara carraspeó y el manojo de sucios maleantes lo miraron.

—¡Buenos tardes!—saludó Tobi—¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Están ocupados? Bien, no importa. ¿Quién es el que atiende?

Fue un corto silencio en tanto trataban de asimilar el comportamiento tan estúpido de aquel sujeto de anaranjada máscara.

—¿Pero que le pasa a este? ¿Es idiota o qué?

—Parece que sólo quiere morirse.

—Oye, ¿ese estúpido agujero no te deja ver bien?—el primero soltó una molesta carcajada y antes de que pudiera tomar aire la enguantada mano del azabache se cerró alrededor de su garganta.

—Y tú haces mucho ruido—respondió en tono divertido—. ¿Sabes? Te agradecería que fueras más silencioso.

—¡¿Te-Tetsu?! ¡Tú, maldito!

Realmente quiere reír fuerte pero debe ser prudente. Deidara no está tan lejos y esos revoltosos sólo se dedican a vociferar. Tomó la espada corta del hombre que sujeta con una mano y se torna de un leve matiz púrpura.

Por más divertido que sea, lo ideal será darse prisa.

Con gran facilidad arrojó a, recordó, 'Tetsu' sobre el par que se le venía encima. El golpe seco fue suficiente para dejarlos fuera de sí. Los otros cuatro alistaron sus armas y Madara hizo un movimiento divertido con la espada, continuando con su infantil teatro.

—Lo siento, su amigo se me resbaló, je. Así que, ¿quién es el que sigue?

—¡No nos subestimes!—gritó el más alto corriendo hacia él. Más tardó en fanfarronear que en tragar tierra. Tobi soltó una risita burlona y terminó con el dando una patada en su costado.

—Cuatro… y faltan tres—ladeó su cabeza—. En verdad, no es necesario que se humillen.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, imbécil!

Tobi, en un tierno acto se llevó ambas manos hacia atrás y pateó suavemente la hierba.

—To-Tobi es un buen chico.

Uno de los tres, rechinó los dientes y se lanzó con todas sus navajas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaba de ellos y vivía para contarlo.

—¡Trágate esto bas…!—la saliva escapó de su boca como respuesta del firme puño en su estómago. Las dos afiladas hojas de acero cayeron al suelo y unas gotitas de sangre se asomaron por sus labios.

—Creo haber sido bastante claro—giró su derecha, clavada con fuerza en el muchacho—. Guarda silencio.—y lo dejó desplomarse.

—Oh… mi Dios…—dijo entre lágrimas la anciana mujer que se hallaba ya con el chico.

Madara sonrió tras la máscara.

—¿Y? ¿Ya se decidieron? Como sugerencia, no le vendría mal llevarse a sus compañeros.

Fue realmente risible ver sus caras llenas de angustia tirando sus armas al suelo. Con cautela y en silencio socorrieron a los cinco inconcientes hombres sin quitarle la vista de encima al moreno.

—Muy bien, buena elección, ¡Oh, es verdad!—pronto se dirigió a la anciana— Abuela, ¿podrías por favor darme un cuarto? Yo y un amigo venimos de un largo viaje y no tenemos donde quedarnos, ¿puede?

Y la mujer rompió en llanto repitiendo una y otra vez "gracias".

En general, el panqué se había salido del molde, pero una gran parte quedó dentro.

No estaba nada mal.

Tobi suavizó su voz.

—Bien abuela.

Dio la media vuelta y arrojó la pequeña espada haciendo un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo de uno de los bandidos.

—Ustedes, están tardándose—anunció sin perder su alegre distintivo, apresurándose por el inconciente artista. Suspiró asegurándose de no ser escuchado. Usar únicamente taijutsu contra cinco sabandijas no logró hacerlo sudar, extrañamente el pensar en Deidara despertar ponía en funcionamiento a sus glándulas sudoríparas.

Joder, transpirar por eso no lo hacía ver en absoluto bien.

La figura del rubio siendo acariciada por los rojizos rayos del poniente sol, hizo a su corazón saltarse un par de latidos.

—_No lo hagas complicado Deidara…_

Con delicadeza propia de un caballero levantó al ojiazul, cargándolo como a una doncella… otra vez.

Cuando se giró en dirección a la posada, dos de los apaleados caminaban a paso veloz arrastrando al tal Tetsu y a otro más y los dos restantes llevaban a cuestas al que no podía ponerse de pie aun. Se regodeó de aquello y desvió la mirada hacia la abuela que no paraba de llorar con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se abrazaba del no tan herido jovencito.

No es que se sienta reconfortante hacerla de héroe, pero si pasar la noche sin pagar un centavo.

Porque el no se considera aun lo suficientemente gentil como para desistir con el plan ojo de luna. Incluso si el mismo Hashirama se lo pidiera de rodillas no lo haría. Y no es que lo fuera a considerar en tal caso.

Pero él no…

—Mmm~…

El escalofrío al escuchar a Deidara emitir un sonido ahogado, le erizó por completo la piel. ¡Mierda! ¿Se despertó? ¿Se despertó? ¡Ahg! ¡Debió doparlo! De inmediato lo miró y al confirmar que aun dormía, cayó sobre él un alivio celestial y un letrero que decía _cobarde_.

Sintió temblar su ojo derecho.

—No compliques las cosas…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Nota****s de la autora:** Oh, yo lo sé. No ha avanzado ni un carajo, ¿cierto? *risas*. Cuando comencé la historia iba a ser humor y humor, peroluelo dije que quería algo de seriedad en la historia y ahora… pues se nota cuando empecé a creer eso, ¿no? De todas formas creo que va quedando bien. En el próximo capitulo espero poder ir más rápido o mostrar más sucesos, pero es que con Dei desmayado no puedo hacer mucho… o tal vez sí pero entonces Mada no se ganaría su amor D:

Recuerden que continúa siendo un fic plagado de OoC, así que no chillen por eso. Ahm, creo que eso es todo. Oh, sí, Itachooo eres tan malvado. Te haré delirar por Kisame si continuas jodiendo xD

xDDD

Madara es la onda!!!

Canción: Sweet Trap

Cantante: Megurine Luka.


	10. Ruleta Rusa

**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un trabajo hecho por un fan sin fines de lucro para fans. Sólo lo hago por entretenimiento. No recibo dinero por esto.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. MadaraxDeidara. Debido a la escasa cantidad de tiempo que tuve para realizar la actualización, quizás algunas partes del fic carezcan de coherencia y debo decir que lo lamento, pero debido a razones muy poderosas me vi en la necesidad de escribir lo más rápido posible sin detenerme a revisar lo que hacía.

Aún así, disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ruleta Rusa.**

_Midnight with the stars and you;_

_Midnight, and a rendezvous._

_Your eyes held a message tender,_

_Saying, "I surrender all my love to you."_

_Midnight brought us sweet romance,_

_I know all my whole life through_

_I'll be remembering you,_

_Whatever else I do,_

_Midnight with the stars and you._

—_¿Qué es eso?_

—_Hmm, me parece que es una canción._

—_Es rara, deja de cantarla… además cantas mal._

—_¡¿Qu-? ¡Jo! Y pensar que me agradabas "Tobi"._

(…)

—¿Está bien aquí? —la anciana le sonrió acentuando las arrugas en su desgastado rostro. Abrió la puerta mostrándole la amplitud del cuarto. Había un par de futones doblados en el suelo. Un pequeño estante con un televisor algo viejo, un armario mediano y cerca una mesita para tomar té. La ventana era de tamaño considerable con cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo y una pequeña campana de viento que tintineaba de manera arrulladora. El Uchiha entrecerró ambos ojos. Esperaba algo así, lo que no entendía era la razón por la cual no se sentía satisfecho.

Estuvo en silencio por un corto periodo repasando el lugar. Todo parecía estar en orden. Chasqueó la lengua. Pese a su actual condición continuaba siendo un shinobi y esas actitudes no se iban aun si lo demás se esfumaba.

La anciana se mostró confundida.

—¿Su-sucede algo? ¿No es de su agrado?

Madara negó con el artista en brazos y volteó a verla.

—Está bien abuela, es una buena habitación.

(…)

_Hacía calor._

_Viko lo miró asombrada._

—_¿Qué? ¿Tu sharingan se esfumó?—preguntó en un susurro la trigueña, dejando de batir la mezcla de los panquecitos. Madara de haber podido emplear el amaterasu en ella lo hubiera hecho. ¿Es que era mucho pedir algo de discreción por parte de la chica? _

_Viko sintió su molestia y carraspeó antes de desviar la conversación._

—_¡Nunca me salen bien!—dijo refiriéndose a los panquecitos—, así que sólo espero que no se quemen… ahm… ¡Mr Fluffy Buyo Kuznetsov! ¿Dónde estás~?_

_El Uchiha la miró entre molesto y frustrado. Volvió a ver a Deidara que no dejaba de mirar una araña de arcilla recién hecha. El calor que emanaba del horno, junto con el clima cálido le hizo recordar Suna y al marionetista._

_Pronto se sintió irritado. Basta ya. _

_Tomó asiento fuera de la cocina. Observó el espejo que se hallaba en la entrada._

_Sharingan, ¿eh? _

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Gruñó enviando aquel recuerdo a la basura. La pupila negra se ocultó bajo los parpados.

"_¿Qué debería…?"_

Una pregunta que seguía sin resolverse, suspendía aun en el aire como gas venenoso.

Tal vez se estaba precipitando al remplazar la teoría de recobrar sus habilidades por la de haberlas perdido en su totalidad. Pero el punto que lo hacía caer en ello era nada menos la ausencia de su distintivo como Uchiha: sus ojos. Y sin ellos la situación era…

… bien, bastante mala.

Mala en el aspecto de no tener un arma con la cual defenderse. Terriblemente catastrófica porque no habría forma alguna de llevar a cabo el maquiavélico plan que durante años estuvo amasando. Era el peor panorama que pudiese visualizar. Sus ojos se volcaron prontamente hacia el rubio. Encima, a eso se le aunaba el detalle de Deidara y su estúpido paso en falso.

Finalmente dejó salir un notable suspiro. Echó la cabeza para atrás. Las cosas no habían cambiado como esperaba que sucediera. De hecho, nada había tenido el interés o la pisca de consideración de cambiar en favor de sus necesidades. Vaya, ni siquiera el clima (aunque eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado). Pasaban de las ocho y su mente se mantenía aun ocupada en las escasas opciones que de a poco él se encargaba de descartar. No se caracterizaba por ser pesimista pero actuar de forma contraria, contemplando posibilidades que bien sabía no eran factibles le provocarían una migraña espantosa. Estaba absolutamente prohibido engañarse con esperanzas vanas. La realidad era la que vivía en aquel momento.

El tiempo, sumergido en aquella atmosfera oscura y densa, se extendió una hora más. Como si fuese necesario más drama y depresión, que él jamás llegaría a admitir y ocultaría bajo el nombre de _reflexiones_.

Masajeó su cuello tratando de destensar los músculos de éste y los de los alrededores.

La sensación de estar siendo envuelto en un vertiginoso juego de azar se expandió por todo su cuerpo, naciendo en su estómago como un virus contagioso. Madara se preguntó mientras hundía las yemas de sus dedos en su hombro de forma completamente hipotética el futuro sin un plan Ojo de Luna. Sonaba descabellado, pero de algún modo –casi ajeno a él mismo-, había pensado en el "¿cómo sería si…?". La imagen de Viko apareció en su mente. Luego Deidara y ella una vez más moviendo los labios con un rictus impecablemente serio.

¿Cómo sería si tuviera que desistir? ¿Cómo sería si su línea hereditaria se esfumara?

¿Cómo sería si él…?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ahuyentando aquel hilo de estúpidos cuestionamientos y ventanas a futuros inexistentes. Estaba divagando en zonas que definitivamente no debía tocar, ni siquiera rozar suavemente. Adentrarse en pensamientos que se iniciaran en base a esa pregunta le acarrearían un sin fin de conflictos internos, que sin duda, debía evitar.

—Tsk…

Miró el té sobre la pequeña mesita. Otra vez, las preocupaciones lo invadían. Pasó la lengua por sobre sus labios. El sabor imaginario de la incertidumbre le recordó a la ponzoña. Chasqueó la lengua. Ciertamente, ¿cuánto le tomaría recuperar el sharingan? El tiempo corría como el conejo blanco de Alicia. Si bien podía seguir fingiéndose Tobi incluso con Nagato y evitar futuras reuniones, ¿qué sucedería con Deidara? Mejor dicho, ¿sucedería algo con él? Gruñó, reprochándose silencioso. Lo había estropeado todo. ¿Qué no era él, el magnifico Uchiha Madara? Giró su cabeza en dirección al techo. Se estaba cansando de sentirse de aquel modo. Cansando de tener que esforzarse tanto en conseguir lo que deseaba. Cansando de lidiar cuidadoso con sus piezas de ajedrez.

La brisa de la noche entraba por la ventana. Tocaron a la puerta. La abuela asomó medio cuerpo y le deseó buenas noches agradeciendo a su vez el gentil gesto. Madara hizo una mueca tras la máscara.

—Buenas noches.—contestó igual, modulando su voz.

La puerta rechinó apenas al cerrarse. Escuchó a la anciana alejarse y los pasos perderse al bajar las escaleras. Hacía tiempo que no prestaba atención a esos detalles. Dirigió la vista hacia el rubio que aun dormía sobre el futón. No tardaría en despertar, pensó. Y aquello sólo significaba que el juego iniciaría… ¿de qué forma? ¿Desde donde? ¿Y cómo no delatarse?

Respiró hondo.

Suponiendo que aun podía jugar al amnésico, era un alivio momentáneo, ligero y jodidamente fastidioso.

Al pensar en ello una vez más, sus labios se curvaron con cierta burla.

… seguramente Deidara jugaría sin la necesidad de una invitación.

La pequeña campana de viento sonó de nuevo. Madara echó otra mirada al menor e instantes después fue hasta la ventana. Tomó asiento en el marco sin dejar de ver hacia adentro. Desde ese ángulo podría deducir, sin temor a equivocarse, si éste despertaría o no. Aunque daba igual lo que sucediese en aquel momento. Se sentía un tanto inquieto y en verdad frustrado. Madara, habría deseado de forma muy particular y egoísta haberse desecho de tan molestos sentimientos desde que estos bulleron suavemente en su pecho, antes de que se desbordaran. Pero en su lugar decidió conservarlos por mera diversión. Tan sólo como un "a ver qué pasa" y si es que algo llegaba a pasar. Desvió la mirada, alejando su campo de visión del rubio. Ver su menuda figura tan, ahora, indefensa le producía sensaciones molestas.

Vio el enorme manto oscuro estrellado. El cielo parecía el interior de un joyero esa noche.

Pasaban de las ocho.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Deidara. Estaba durmiendo demasiado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, eh?

Quizás sólo era un efecto secundario del viaje ínter dimensional, aunque no hubiese tenido ese efecto en él ni antes ni ahora. Madara pensó luego de eso, que quizás el muchacho podría haber atrapado alguna enfermedad antes. Lo negó instantes después. Poco probable pero…

—Menudo problema…—su voz salió casi en un murmullo.

Y lo era, porque a penas unos momentos antes le constaba que deseaba que el chico continuara durmiendo, como un desesperado deseo formulado por temor a no armar un teatro convincente. Ahora eso se veía eclipsado por la creciente (e inoportuna) preocupación que en segundos lo había abordado exitosamente.

Mordió su labio. Deidara estaba bien. Estaba bien.

"_¿Un momento? ¿Qué demo…?"_

Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente. Aun con la máscara encima creyó sentir sus dedos tocando la piel arrugada debido al ceño fruncido. Esto le enfurecía de sobremanera. Era increíble como el muchacho fácilmente subía en el escalafón de prioridades en aquel momento desplazando a la conquista mundial a un segundo plano, menos importante y con chances, tal vez, de seguir siéndolo.

Se reprochó mentalmente tal estupidez. Ese estúpido y jodido sentimiento rosa vaporoso lo iba a fastidiar en grande. Madara maldijo intensamente su descuido. Esos días en la banca (casi como forzadas vacaciones accidentales), el tan sólo pensar en ellos lo irritaban severamente. Tenía una meta que por sobre cualquier cosa era sin lugar a dudas la única prioridad en toda su maldita vida por la que sacrificaría todo y ahora, en ese instante Uchiha Madara le estaba otorgando muy a su pesar esa posición al temperamental mocoso que se encontraba durmiendo a unos metros de él. Las manos se volvieron puños amenazando con estrellarse contra las paredes color crema, dejando considerables grietas en el acabado liso.

Lucía como si su cabeza destapara ideas revueltas, llevándolo de un lado a otro, haciendo una ensalada de sentimientos que terminaban abrumándolo e incluso asfixiándolo. El hombre creyó sentir que en cosa de segundos, como si hubiese ingerido arcilla, estallaría cual C4 o en última instancia: su cabeza y pecho. Y pronto, nuevamente apareció la horrible pregunta en su cabeza (que parecer un cuestionamiento suyo se inclinaba a cobrar vida propia) y lo martillaba con desmesurada fuerza.

_¿Por qué tenías que leerlo, estúpido?_

¿Por qué? ¿La pregunta era por qué? ¡Joder! Realmente no sabía la respuesta y de saber se la guardaría bajo llave en lo más recóndito de su mente hasta hacerla desaparecer. Alguien tocó un botón dentro de él y cual flash back de película todo se centró en aquel intento de conversación seria que tuvo con la mocosa.

"—… _quizás… cuando consigas su amor cambies de parecer y decidas olvidarte de todo el resentimiento que llevas dentro—sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Sí! Y las noches estarán repletas de diversión y mucho "No~, Madara si haces eso yo…" "Oh, sólo relájate" ¡ya puedo imaginarlo! ¡Kya~! Y luego querrán ser una verdadera familia ¡Y entonces lo obligarás a que haga 'ese' jutsu y luego…! Ku, ku, ku, ku… ¡Maeko Uchiha Iwa llegará y todo será miel sobre hojuelas! ¡Hajajajajaja!"_

¿Eh?

Madara parpadeó extrañado. ¿Por qué rayos había recordado precisamente esa parte? Apretó los dientes intentando olvidar el extraño comentario de la chica. El tan sólo rememorar esa vez y la sentencia de una derrota…

La campanita tintineó. Los ojos empezaron a arderle. Sintió deseos de retirar la máscara y masajearlos. Desistió.

Mierda. Priorizar en aquel momento no le funcionaba si su lógica se negaba a hacer alianza con la razón.

Otro tintineo.

Inhaló lo más profundo que pudo. Sólo tranquilizarse, sólo eso. De continuar así terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. No necesitaba más problemas ni mal entendidos.

No, no más.

Su único ojo visible enfocó al rubio. _Uhg_. Ahí, otra vez la burra al monte.

Vaciló unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Hizo crujir sus dedos, liberando algo de tensión. Miró al artista que dormía aún. Sólo por si acaso, consultaría a la anciana. Tal vez ella tuviera algún remedio. Pasó una mano por su nuca. El sonido de la campana y el fresco de la noche se colaron dentro de él, llenándolo de una calma momentánea. Sintió los hombros más livianos. La situación no lucía tan mal como aquella vez con Hashirama. Aflojó los puños. De hecho, había algo positivo en todo eso. Una sola cosa:

Estaban de vuelta, juntos.

Contaba como algo bueno. El ardor en sus ojos se esfumó. Sí, eso era bueno.

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta y después, al cerrarla. Sus pisadas que poco a poco dejaron de escucharse, hicieron un eco que nadie logró percibir, excepto por una sola persona. Resonaron con suavidad, alejándose y perdiéndose en medio de un inmenso bosque y en medio del silencio, Deidara abrió lentamente los ojos.

_¿Uh?_

Los orbes azules brillaron opacos. Un atisbo de cansancio asomó en ellos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió igual de mal, casi como si una mula lo hubiese pateado o un grupo de bailarines de tap hubiesen hecho una presentación sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía fatal. Bastaron a lo mucho, seis segundos y la realidad se asentó sobre sus adoloridos hombros, de una forma muy figurada. Parpadeó desconcertado sin lograr despojarse de aquella pesadez. Ese techo… no lo reconocía, ¿dónde estaba? Sus oídos zumbaron, Deidara apretó los ojos ante tal molestia. Llevó una mano al oído derecho, el sonido continuaba. Farfulló unas cuantas malas palabras antes de que regresara a la normalidad y poco después, lento, se incorporó mirando los alrededores._ Tan pesado_. Intentó inspeccionar el lugar, sin embargo de nuevo aquel molesto zumbido dentro de su cabeza se lo impidió. Esta vez se tomó más tiempo en pasar. Apretó su cabeza. Dolía, esa frecuencia dolía.

Finalmente se detuvo. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron despacio. ¿Qué fue…? Pareció un fonógrafo viejo o un tocadiscos. Sí, como uno de esos reproduciendo una canción en pésimo estado. Movió levemente la cabeza en busca de señales de dolor. Suspiró quedo. Gracias al cielo, se encontraba bien. Quizás, alrededor de un par de minutos después, llevó una mano hasta su frente aun desconfiado. No parecía tener fiebre y su garganta estaba bastante bien. Los síntomas le recordaban a…

Un momento. Parpadeó. El techo, el suelo, la habitación, la forma en la que estaba construida. ¡Cierto! Estaba de vuelta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo un esfuerzo y se puso de pie tambaleándose. Claro, ¿cómo pudo olvidársele? Torpemente llegó hasta la ventana y se asomó tomando una enorme bocanada de aire fresco. ¡Cuanta alegría! La campana de viento tintineaba una y otra vez. La brisa se sentía tan bien en sus mejillas, en su cabello. De un solo movimiento desató la coleta para reforzar esa sensación tan agradable.

De nuevo en casa…

El mareo lo abandonaba a pasos agigantados. La frescura de la noche, podía sentir como se colaba por debajo de su camisa. Reparó en eso casi de inmediato. Oh~, aun llevaba consigo la blusa verde de esa molesta chica. Hmm, ya conseguiría ropa decente a penas volviera con el resto.

De nuevo en casa. De nuevo en el mundo en donde las cosas funcionan correctamente. En donde su arcilla detona, los kunais aciertan… bueno, ese último punto no podía ser del todo cierto. Los estúpidos artefactos jamás daban al blanco. Al menos nunca a un objetivo en movimiento. Es decir, nunca al ninja oponente. Hey, ¿arcilla? Oh, no. Su maldita arcilla se había quedado en aquella dimensión. Daba por hecho que Viko la estaría usando para hacer tonterías.

—¿Uh?

Eso le recordaba, ¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que venía a su cabeza era la frontera y Tobi…

Su boca se entreabrió.

_Tobi_.

El estómago se le revolvió. No, se sentía diferente y por diferente se sentía como a los endemoniados aleteos de esos estúpidos insectos de colores. Se encogió un poco ante la molesta sensación. Esto no le sucedía, no a él. Apretó los labios y los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir sin detenerse, cual cinta en una sala de cine. Deidara jadeó alterado. Volvió a sentir el mareo haciéndose de cada parte de su adolorida anotomía. La habitación comenzó a moverse como una onda de agua. Sujetó su frente. No se sentía bien, de nuevo él iba a…

"—_Yo soy tu compañero ahora, no él."_

¿ Q u é ?

Antes, justo antes de despertarse en la frontera del país del fuego, Tobi, ese sujeto con máscara naranja y actitud infantil. Tobi, el tipo que entró en Akatsuki como suplente de Sasori… ¿qué no ese tipo lo había…?

Be… be… besa… a… ¿besado?

Las diferentes tonalidades de rojo abordaron su rostro sin mostrar compasión. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza erizándolo por completo. Trató de erguirse por completo para acabar sentado en el suelo sin su consentimiento. Sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina y su cara de jugo de tomate. El rubio giró lentamente su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Estaba solo. No había nadie pero resultaba estúpido suponer que su estancia en aquel sitio se debía a cosa de magia. Alguien lo había llevado hasta allí y ese alguien no podía ser otro que el mismo sujeto que ahora se encontraba ausente.

Esto era una jodida mierda. Apretó la quijada. Tenía que ser una broma, ¡una broma! La cara le ardía. Estaba molesto, se sentía confundido y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era un combo que nadie jamás gustaría probar.

Una vez más trató de ponerse en pie, teniendo éxito esta ocasión. Las piernas aun flaqueaban amenazando con fallar en cualquier momento. Deidara ignoró la advertencia, abochornado por el mar de sensaciones que ganaban terreno violetamente dentro de él. De inmediato se recargó contra la pared. Poco a poco el cuarto de aquella posada paró de moverse. El escandaloso rojo aun continuaba presente. Al cabo de un rato advirtió la presencia de un solo futón hecho en la habitación. El segundo continuaba doblado cerca del armario.

_Tap, tap._ Deidara miró alarmado hacia la puerta. Esos eran pasos. Pasos que pertenecían a…

Su estómago se acalambró. La frase, la sensación, el contacto. _Beso_. No era cierto. No era cierto.

_Tap, tap._

"—_Yo soy tu compañero ahora, no él."_

Afuera, 'Tobi' regresaba con una taza de té en manos. Té de manzanilla con miel. El corto pasillo de las escaleras hasta la habitación que ahora compartía con el rubio le pareció ridículamente largo.

_Tap, tap._ La puerta se veía más cercana.

_Tap, tap. _

_Tap…_

— ¿Deidara-senpai?

—Ah…

(…)

Itachi alejó el kunai mirándola fríamente y el sharingan siempre presente en sus ojos pareció atravesarla. La chica apretó las sábanas.

—Antes hiciste mención de un nombre que me es familiar.

La piel se le erizó. Viko sintió enfriarse hasta el punto de ponerse blanca como papel. Vaya, qué descuido. Quiso hablar pero en su lugar sólo logro abrir la boca. Genial, esto era perfecto. Su no personaje favorito podría matarla allí mismo y a nadie le importaría. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si mentía él se daría cuenta, si decía la verdad la tomaría a loca y la mataría o algo así. Ambas opciones eran igual de malas.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y si acaso terminaba pereciendo en el tsukuyomi al menos no habría más escuela. Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Qué carajo? Con o sin escuela morir era lo peor, ¡lo peor! Toda una vida por delante, tanto shota que ver, tantas frikadas por hacer, ni hablar sobre el futuro imperio que construiría con Xu. Sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar. Ah~, su lado llorica jamás había estado es su máximo apogeo desde sus primeros meses de vida.

La roja mirada del azabache se posó en su pierna herida. Viko lo notó y dos cosas pasaron de inmediato por su mente. O le daba algo de lástima o planeaba usar la herida a su favor, causándole dolor como parte del interrogatorio. Tragó en seco. La película de 'Bastardo sin gloria' ya no le pareció tan agradable*.

—No soy peligrosa—habló en un hilo de voz—, no soy ninja ni nada…

Itachi elevó una ceja. Ella comprendió aquel gesto. Aquí era donde se resumiría todo. Hablaba, mentía o fingía demencia. No había más. Pensó en ello pero nada la convencía y estaba segura que Itachi tampoco lo estaría. Sería como escuchar desvaríos de una mente enferma, más bien, para él todo sería una gran mentira, alocada y estúpida. El estómago se le revolvió. Estaba asustada en el mundo ficticio que tanto llegó a amar. Pero una cosa era segura, era mil veces mejor que la segunda temporada del mayordomo negro. Oh~, ese sexy shota rubio. Carraspeó apartando aquellos pensamientos, no era el momento propicio para divagar en depravadas fantasías, esto era serio. Limpió su frente del sudor, producto del latente dolor, ganando tiempo para ordenar las frases que aparecían como posibles respuestas. Itachi esperaba, sin intenciones de decir algo más.

—¿Te gusta leer mangas?

La expresión de Itachi no varió mucho, a penas y fue capaz de notar un muy leve entrecejo fruncido. Viko sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, incluso respirar le costaba. Ah, mierda, ¿por qué simplemente no dijo algo cool? O, simplemente con un "soy un informante encubierto de Madara", cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Ha-hay un manga, es muy bueno—el ataúd ya se miraba lejos, una fosa común sería lo más cercano—, de verdad. Se llama 'Naruto', Na-naruto Shippuden, como el chico de Konoha—iba a morir—. El chico popular del que todo mundo habla, ¡es que es tan famoso! Que hicieron un manga en su nombre. Seguro que lo conoces, to-todo el mundo habla de él, ¡en verdad!—las manos le temblaban, no parecía estar convenciendo en lo más mínimo al Uchiha, pero ya comenzada la explicación, no había vuelta de hoja—He estado leyéndolo y hay muchas cosas… sobre esto y lo otro… sino fuera así, ¿de-de qué modo sabría yo sobre el puente con su nombre? O la batalla entre tú y Sasuke—calló de inmediato al notar el entrecejo fruncido del azabache. Tragó saliva, quizás no había sido buena idea mencionar aquello. Apretó las sabanas más y continuó en voz baja—… cuando tenía 14 años… la máscara de calabaza… De-Deidara es rubio y… Hidan y Kakuzu mantienen un… ehh…

—¿Un manga?—la voz de Itachi resonó profunda.

Ella asintió de inmediato, más como un reflejo que como una respuesta. Luego de eso hubo un largo silencio tan tenso que sólo un hacha hubiese sido capaz de romperlo.

—… Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mapache.

Itachi la miró detalladamente e instantes después salió de la habitación.

Había un par de cosas que como viajera de tiempo-espacio-dimensión jamás se debían hacer. Como un ejemplo claro lo que Viko en su inmensa estupidez había hecho. Exacto. Se lo reprochó infinidad de veces en a penas unos cuantos segundos. ¿Qué mierda es lo que había hecho?

De pronto el cuarto le pareció inmenso y el dolor subió por su pierna con gran rapidez. Apretó los labios. No le extrañaría que de un momento a otro le diera temperatura. Levantó la manta que le cubría, descubriendo su pantalón roto y aun manchado. Tenía la pierna parcialmente envuelta en vendas, que igual estaban cubiertas de grandes manchas rojas. Sintió el olor a antiséptico y sangre golpear su nariz y de inmediato se descubrió. El aire ayudaría a ventilar. Sintió nauseas e inspiró profundo al ser sacudida por una ola de dolor. Oh, esto estaba mal. Estaba realmente mal. Pensó con desesperación en huir lejos pero la realidad era que apenas y podía moverse, que estaba en una de las tantas guaridas de Akatsuki y quien sabe cuantos miembros podría haber allí. Además, el factor Itacho era uno de los principales obstáculos y… rechinó los dientes, Hoshigaki Kisame. Oh, jodido cabrón, cuando Madara llegara (y si es que estaba viva para cuando eso sucediera), se las vería con él, ¡claro que sí! Finalmente ella era la Doctora Corazón del líder.

Se quejó adolorida y volvió a recostarse. Sí, muy probable que ya tuviera temperatura. Pensó de nuevo en Madara como su única carta de salvación que no dudaba debía jugarla con cuidado. Pensó en Deidara y en si éste le tendría algún rencor. No le convenía que recordara sus discusiones ahora que tenía todas sus habilidades y la arcilla. Mientras pensaba y en medio del latente dolor y el nada agradable aroma que despedía su pierna fue cerrando los ojos, cansada de estar asustada y 'agonizante'. Echó un último vistazo a su extremidad. Era una suerte que hubiesen tenido la consideración de darle primeros auxilios.

Pronto una duda asaltó su mente haciéndole abrir los ojos cual búho, espantando el sueño. Era algo que no había notado antes debido al terror, pero ya disipado, la pregunta la atacó. O el estaba hablando español o ella acaba de aprender (mágicamente) japonés, porque de lo contrario no entendía cómo podía entenderse con el Uchiha. Es decir, ¿no se supone que estaba dentro del universo de Naruto? Si era así entonces lo más lógico sería que todos hablaran japonés. Un segundo, ¿acaso…? Pero cuando ellos estuvieron con ella en México hablaron español… Español latino de doblaje y era genial, ¿por qué demonios jamás se lo preguntó? Joder, su lógica había aparecido sólo después de agonizar.

(…)

—¿Exactamente que piensas hacer? ¿Será tu mascota?

La sonrisa brillante y filosa de Kisame le saludó. Itachi no respondió.

—Sabes que no puede estar aquí. No tomamos rehenes.

—No es un rehén.—dijo pasando de largo. Kisame miró hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

—¿Un juguete?—pero el azabache no dijo nada. Bien, de hecho tampoco creía que el chico le diera por secuestrar jovencitas. Además, no era en absoluto de su gusto. Bien, de hecho ni era bonita. La curiosidad lo picaba con fuerza—Estaría bien si de vez en cuando hablaras de tus siniestros planes con tu compañero, ¿sabes? Podría salvar tu pellejo si te metieras en problemas… quizás.

Nada. El chico Uchiha no dijo nada y ciertamente al espadachín no le sorprendió. Tal vez sería bueno darle una pronta visita a esa chica y averiguar que se traía el muchacho.

Caminó un momento tras él para luego desviar su camino y dirigirse hacia uno de los tantos túneles de la guarida. Generalmente así es como era. Lo seguía unos momentos, tan sólo como mera rutina. Sin misiones que lo ataran a Itachi no había mucho que hacer en el tiempo libre. Alrededor de una hora después mientras cambiaba los vendajes de samehada advirtió la presencia de Zetsu. Este emergió de entre uno de los muros de roca solida y la parte negra le habló.

—Deidara y Tobi aun no han vuelto.

—¿Soy su especie de niñera o algo así?

—Jutsus prohibidos fueron la misión de ambos y no han regresado—la parte blanca intervino—. Pudo haber sucedido algo.

—Nuevamente eso no es algo que me importe. Todo es más tranquilo sin ellos dos. Es suficiente con tener a Hidan por los alrededores.

—Irás por ellos.

El Zetsu negro pareció reír. Kisame ajustó los vendajes.

—Ja… ya veo—se colocó a Samehada y miró al otro hombre—. Así que se trata de una misión. Vaya estupidez.

—Con respecto a nuestro invitado- el invitado de Itachi—ambas partes hablaron y Hoshigaki sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, eso—expresó—... También me lo he estado preguntando. Parece ser que el chico tiene ideas extrañas.

Pasó la lengua por encima de sus puntiagudos dientes. Iba siendo hora de pasarse por esa habitación y aclarar algunas dudas antes de que la curiosidad se volviese un pie con comezón. Zetsu hizo un silbido y desapareció.

Entonces, ¿así es como era la cosa? Dos sucesos interesantes que acababan con la espantosa monotonía que se había apoderado de aquella semana. El espadachín sonrió extrañamente sintiéndose de buen humor. Si pudiera habría cantando una canción con su grave voz pero debía mantener un perfil más o menos bajo. Tomó un atajo, si quiera una visita exprés antes de encaminarse a su nuevo destino, debía hacer. Sus dientes resplandecieron. Jo, que interesante que sería esto.

—… ¿y si hubiese estado en otro manga? —se preguntó en medio de la fiebre— Tal vez en uno en donde tuviera algo como vectores, control de la sangre, conocimientos de esgrima, un mayordomo, ser mitad delfín… ¡Argh! ¡Esto es una mierda!

Viko volvió, por octava vez a repasar la habitación con la vista. Era tan espantoso. No había ninguna computadora a la vista, estéreo, MP3, microondas o un televisor con al menos antena de conejo. Sólo ella y su soledad, en una dimensión ficticia… encerrada, herida. Sintió la garganta anudársele. No era justo, no era divertido, no iba a llorar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y de un puñetazo, golpeó su extremidad. ¡Estúpida pierna! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! El dolor recorrió toda su columna y ella volvió a repetir, en medio de los espasmos, el golpe. Soltó un grito sórdido.

Fue como un rayo cayendo sobre ella o algo similar a una potente descarga. La sensación electrificante, chispeante, se expandió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. En palabras que luego llegarían a la cabeza de la chica, había sido como un enorme calambre amplificado unas mil veces.

La habitación se volvió blanca y entonces ella salió de su cuerpo, un fantasma que flota y atraviesa muros, Viko se vio a si misma como un narrador fuera de escena. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Todo se había vuelto un manga. Miró hacia el siguiente cuadro y vio un acercamiento de su rostro. Entonces, regresó. De nuevo estaba en la cama. Sacudió la cabeza y al mirar hacia el frente notó como una enorme mancha negra surgía de entre las sabanas.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Imposible. Su pierna… ¿estaba sangrando en color negro? Arrojó la frazada al suelo y ante su asombro vio la mitad de su cuerpo en viles trazos que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar color. Parpadeó perpleja. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? No sentía más dolor. De hecho, no sentía ni el más leve hormigueo. Acercó, temblorosa, su mano hasta los vendajes ahora rojos. Los apartó con cuidado y vio con horror la herida expuesta. Se veía asqueroso… pero seguía sin dolerle. Cuando hundió los dedos en la abertura, la sorpresa que se llevó no podría jamás ser igualada.

No había ninguna abertura. La superficie era completamente lisa.

—Es-es… esto es…

Era un dibujo. La herida era un dibujo. Dejó caer la mano entera y talló la parte. No era posible. Desapareció.

Viko pronto creyó que por rostro tendría a penas una línea y dos puntos. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Todo se había vuelto más ilógico y eso ya no podía ser. De su boca salieron palabras sin coherencia acompañadas de una nueva expresión de incredulidad. Su mano estaba llena de tinta china. ¿Qué rayos es lo que había sucedido?

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué ahora no sentía dolor? ¿Por qué antes sí? ¿Por qué ahora ese mundo estaba dejando de afectarle?

Un estrepitoso ruido y la puerta estaba en el suelo. Kisame le sonrió desde el otro lado ingresando a la habitación.

—Nos volvemos a ver.

Viko se petrificó. _Oh mierda._ Las cosas no estaban viéndose en absoluto bien. No, no, no.

—¿Cómo está tu…?

¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidó por completo! Tan rápido como le fue posible volvió a cubrirse con la frazada. ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Habría visto…?

—Ah~—esto en verdad mejoraba cada vez más—, interesante. Así que después de todo eres un ninja.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo soy! ¡Esto no es-!

Lo próximo que sintió fueron las afiladas escamas de samehada acariciando peligrosamente su cuello. Oh, vamos…

—¿De misión?

—… da igual si la respuesta que te de, ¿n-no?

Kisame soltó una risita.

—Muéstramela y veremos.

—¿Eh?

Samehada emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido y sus escamas pasaron de rozar la piel de su cuello a presionar al punto de casi romperla.

—¡De-de acuerdo! De-de acuerdo… aquí voy, aquí voy, ¿l-lo ves? Estoy quitando la manta.

Joder, estaba muerta, ¡¿en donde mierda estaban Deidara y Madara para socorrerla? ¡Iba morir a morir! A morir manos de Kisame el personaje que solía emparejar con Itacho Kisame, el espadachín que… ¡No quería morir! Dudaba mucho que si le cercenaba el cuello pudiera hacer lo mismo que hizo con su pierna.

Finalmente la herida o lo que había sido la herida quedó expuesta. Kisame disminuyó un poco la filosa sonrisa. Viko sintió como Samehada volvía a esconderse dentro de los vendajes, ¿eso significaría algo bueno?

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—A una chica inocente y un criminal que supone cosas que evidentemente no son—Kisame la miró con sus pequeños y potentes ojos—… tal vez.

—Itachi—habló llevándose a su fiel acompañante a la espalda.

Viko, pese a las circunstancias se guardó una risa. Bueno, la que creía una fiel compañero. Ya luego vería como lo traicionaba por el Hachibi.

—¿Di-disculpa? —interrumpió cayendo en cuenta que le hablaba a ella.

—¿por qué estás aquí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees? Me arrastraron a esta guarida, ¡cueva!… casa, lo que sea—corrigió pretendiendo no verse sospechosa. Bien, no mucho. Kisame no pareció convencido, ni un poquito. La chica maldijo entre dientes, debía comenzar a ser más convincente o terminaría (como antes lo había pensado) en una fosa común.

Pero… ¿cómo sonar convincente? Pronto una brillante idea iluminó su cabeza. ¿Estaba en un manga no?, sólo debía utilizar la lógica de los mangas y con eso lograría apañárselas.

Kisame la miró.

—¿Le conoces?

—¿Uh?

—Itachi.

—Oh... ah.. ¡Ah! Ya veo—esbozó una sonrisa. Bien, manos a la obra. Sólo debía mantenerse a la margen de las expresiones adecuadas y mantendría la cabeza o cualquier otra extremidad en su lugar—. Entonces, ¿también lo sabes?

El espadachín sonrió. Después de todo había algo entre ellos. Bien, bien.

—No realmente.

—¿No? —ella le guiñó un ojo. Vamos, podía hacerlo. No debía entrar en pánico, tenía que hacer la actuación lo suficientemente convincente—Bueno, dado que mi actuación ante ti no fue lo suficientemente buena, debería parar de hacerlo, ¿te parece?

—Absolutamente.

—Soy miembro de Akatsuki.

—Eso es difícil de creer.

—¿Ves alguna herida por aquí?

Kisame se cruzó de brazos. Buen punto. La regeneración era asombrosa. Ella mordió su lengua.

—Así que un miembro… entonces, ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Ja, ¿tú que crees? Recolecto información de aquí y de allá. ¿De dónde crees que obtienen las datos sobre las bestias?

—Eso no es posible, ¿tú?

—¿No te parece lo mejor? Vamos, ¿quién va a sospechar de una chica con este aspecto?

—¿Estas usando un henge? Parece convincente.

—¡No es un henge, así es como soy!

—¿Bromeas? —rió—Bueno, ciertamente esa figura no despierta muchas sospechas… pero, ¿por qué dejaste ser herida?

—Oye, tenía que mantenerme en secreto del resto. Itachi era una excepción junto con Pain. Además~, seguro que Itachi no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿cierto? —curvó sus labios y cruzando las piernas, adquirió una pose confiada. Esto debía ser el golpe que definiría todo.

Kisame ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces, la brillante hilera de dientes le saludaron.

—Si antes tenía una duda, se ha disipado del todo.

Viko sonrió internamente, glorioso, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad al enorme hombre. Qué alivio, toda esa seguridad mostrada por los personajes de anime y manga que tanto amaba, ahora le ayudaban a salvarle en pellejo.

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora:** 15 pags, 15 y nadie me dirá lo contrario. Siendo las once 48 de la noche del 16 de enero aquí en México, doy por finalizado el capitulo de este fic.

Besitos.

1* En la película 'Bastardo sin gloria', hay una escena en la que una espía encubierta es herida en la pierna y uno de los 'bastardos' hunde su dedo en la herida de bala para hacerla hablar.


End file.
